My eternity by your side
by M. Hale de Cullen
Summary: Los Cullen son el clan más numeroso de vampiros, además de ser uno de los únicos –ya que solo hay dos- clanes vegetarianos, en toda América. Recién están regresando a Forks, Washington después de una larga temporada fuera. Ahora con nuevos miembros en su familia. -B/E-R/Em-J/A-C/E-
1. Transformación de Alice, Bella y Edward

Capitulo uno:

| Transformación de Alice y Bella |

_**Bella's POV**_

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, o Isabella Masen, o simplemente Bella Cullen. Junto a mi esposo, padres y hermanos adoptivos, somos el clan de vampiros más grandes de América.

Alice y yo nos conocemos desde niñas ya que junto a su hermano, y mi esposo, Edward nos criamos juntos, debido a que nuestros padres fueron buenos amigos.

Los conocí el día que me mude, un 20 de junio, el día de su cumpleaños. Mis padres y yo asistimos ya que el día anterior nos habíamos mudado a la casa de alado. Mi padre y el padre de ellos eran amigos y socios.

Nosotros crecimos en Chicago, Illinois.

Edward y yo fuimos novios por casi cuatro años antes de casarnos cuando cumplí diecisiete. Nuestras madres y Alice organizaron toda la ceremonia, no fue algo grande, de hecho fue algo pequeño e íntimo, yo no tenía muchos amigos, así que invitamos a unos amigos y compañeros de la escuela y familia, fue realmente hermoso.

Los tres siempre fuimos realmente extraños o raros como nos llamaban, más que nada Alice ya que ella tenía sueños o visiones donde veía lo que pasaría. Luego, Edward y yo, nos mudamos a una pequeña casa ubicada a pocas cuadras de nuestros padres.

Un día mientras Alice y yo hacíamos unas compras en el mercado vimos un cartel que ofrecía un programa para estudiar tres meses en Londres.

Nos aceptaron, por lo que nos quedaba solo pedirle permiso a nuestros padres, los cuales debo admitir fue difícil convencer, Edward a pesar de no querer separarse de nosotras nos apoyo siempre.

Así que seis meses antes de cumplir Alice y Edward los dieciocho viajamos a Londres donde estaríamos los próximos tres meses.

El primer mes nos costo estar solas pero supimos manejarlo. Ya para el segundo mes nos ofrecieron pasar dos semanas Florencia, Italia, la cual Alice y yo obviamente aceptamos emocionadas.

Nuestra primera semana allí pasó rapidísimo, estuvimos en varias charlas y cursos. La segunda semana nos la pasamos conociendo el lugar. Nuestra última noche ahí decidimos que queríamos ver ciertos lugares por la noche. Así que salimos solas, y sin avisar a nadie. No pensamos que nos pasaría nada malo, era un lugar tranquilo.

Que equivocadas estábamos.

_**Flash back **_

Cuando estábamos volviendo al hotel donde nos alojábamos sentimos que alguien nos seguía, así que apresuramos el paso. Estábamos a una cuadra del hotel cuando oí el grito de terror de mi cuñada, cuando voltee no estaba por ninguna parte.

Me la pase buscándola varios minutos cuando sentí a alguien a mi espalda y luego todo fue a negro. Sentí, por tres días, el peor fuego que podría existir, al abrir los ojos me encontré en el medio de la nada, y sentía todo diferente, los olores, los sonidos, todo.

Estuve observando todo a mí alrededor, era todo más definido, más exacto, cuando de repente sentí un aroma familiar. Seguí el aroma hasta un pequeño claro con un lago, en medio del pequeño terreno, estaba mi amiga tirada en el suelo, sentada estilo indio.

Cuando noto mi presencia y volteo a verme me sorprendí demasiado ya que era Alice, pero a la vez no, había cambiado.

Su cuerpo estaba mejor formado, con curvas bien definidas. Su piel era extremadamente blanca, como un cadáver. Su cabello corto, y despeinado estaba mas oscuro. Su rostro era más afilado y definido, y brillaba como si de diamantes se tratase. Pero lo que mas me sorprendió fueron sus ojos. Eran de un intenso color borgoña. Me examinaba a mí también, con la sorpresa y confusión escrita en su rostro.

Alice estas diferente – dije sorprendida. Mi voz sonaba más suave. Como campanillas.

Tu también – respondió. Su voz también había cambiado. Era, en si, la misma pero mas atrayente.

Me observe, y asombrada note el mismo cambio en mi. Mi cuerpo estaba bien formado y con curvas, mas sinuoso. Mi piel, igual de pálida que la suya. Supuse que entonces mis ojos también serian color borgoña.

Toque inconscientemente mi cabello. Era más suave y sedoso. Lo observe, su color era mas definido, tenia ligeros destellos cobrizos gracias al sol. Mi piel, como la de Alice, brillaba.

¿Q-Que nos sucedió? – pregunte.

No lo se. Pero esto es raro. Yo no vi así, en un sueño – respondió Alice confundida. Clave mis ojos en ella.

¿Como los que tenias cuando éramos niñas? – pregunte. Ella asintió lentamente.

Si, pero ahora llegan de la nada no los controlo y no los entiendo. Es como si viera una película en mi cabeza – me respondió.

¿Ves algo ahora? – pregunte. Ella cerró sus ojos y guardo silencio.

Unos minutos después los abrió.

Tenemos que alimentarnos – respondió.

¿Alimentarnos de que Alice? Estamos en el medio del bosque – dije sarcásticamente. Ella rodó los ojos.

Lo se Bella. Ya no somos humanas. Tenemos que alimentarnos de sangre – dijo como si fuera obvio.

Yo la observe entre sorprendida y confundida.

Luego de varias horas de silencio, llegamos a la conclusión de que ya no éramos humanas, éramos vampiros ahora.

Si, difícil de creer al principio, pero te acostumbras. Estuvimos una semana internadas en el bosque.

No sabíamos que hacer. Teníamos miedo de dañar a los humanos, no queríamos beber de ellos. Aun así, la sed no era tan insoportable.

Un día mientras decidíamos que hacer de ahora en más, Alice tuvo su primera visión, fue así como descubrimos su don.

Ella dijo que nos vio a nosotras alimentándonos de animales, y que vio a un hombre, un vampiro como nosotras, rubio y de ojos dorados alimentarse de animales.

Así que lo intentamos, y funciono. Los animales, en su mayoría carnívoros, saciaban nuestra sed. Cuando estuvimos seguras, y Alice vio que no pasaría nada, nos arriesgamos a volver al pueblo.

Cuando volvimos nos dimos cuenta que había pasado casi un mes desde que "desaparecimos". En el transcurso del tiempo que estuvimos aisladas en el bosque nuestros ojos se fueron aclarando, pasaron de ser borgoña a un naranja intenso. Alice dijo que a medida que nos vallamos alimentando de animales se aclararían mas hasta ser de un intenso dorado, como en una visión que tubo.

Después de una semana en Florencia decidimos regresar a Londres, donde aun después de varias semanas entre humanos, decidimos salir solo lo necesario, es decir para ir de caza.

Los meses fueron pasando. Alice y yo decidimos mejor no regresar a Chicago ya que Edward y nuestros padres notarían el cambio radical en nosotras.

Pensamos que lo mejor seria que ellos se olvidaran de nosotras y pensaran que habíamos muerto, ya que a pesar de nuestro auto control ante los humanos, era aun peligroso para nosotros.

Alice mantenía vigilada a nuestra familia a través de sus visiones. Dijo estaban bien, pero muy tristes por nuestra "desaparición". Dijo que le mas afectado en todo había sido a Edward.

Según Alice, Edward estaba muy deprimido, se aislaba de todos y no quería hablar con nadie. No salía y todas las noches lloraba, que no descansaba bien. Yo no quería eso para el. Quería, que aun que no fuera conmigo, siguiera adelante y formara, el día de mañana, una familia. Así siguió pasando el tiempo.

_**Fin flash back **_

| Transformación de Edward |

_**Flash back **_

Un día mientras observaba a Alice bebiendo de un león, pensé que quizás podríamos volver a Chicago y ver a nuestras familias, aun que sea de lejos. Alice se volteo de repente a mí, su rostro mostraba confusión y tristeza.

Resulto ser que había tenido una visión de nuestra familia. Según lo que había visto mis padres y mi suegro habían fallecido hace menos de dos días.

A Chicago había llegado el virus de la influenza española. También dijo que su madre, Elizabeth, había caído enferma por cuidar a Edward. Y me contó que no les quedaba mucho tiempo. Así que tomamos la decisión de volver.

Durante el viaje Alice y yo estuvimos pensando. Yo pensaba en Edward. El estaba a pocos días de morir y yo simplemente no podía hacer nada. En un momento dado pensé que quizás podríamos transformarlo. Alice había volteado a verme, imagino que habrá tenido una visión.

Me dijo que vio a Edward con sus ojos color borgoña. Yo me negué, no quería que el pasara por eso, pero tampoco quería perderlo. Le discutí a Alice, pero ella me dijo que era un hecho, que no había nada que hacer.

Edward seria transformado, así lo hiciera una de nosotras o no.

Cuando aterrizamos en Chicago era de noche, gracias a dios. Fuimos primero a casa de Alice, donde dejamos las maletas, y luego nos apresuramos al hospital. Cuando entramos estaba todo tranquilo.

Disculpe señorita ¿en que habitación se encuentra Elizabeth y Edward Masen? – pregunte a la enfermera. Ella levanto la mirada, intrigada.

¿Es familiar de los pacientes? – pregunto observándonos detenidamente a Alice y a mi.

La hermana y esposa de Edward – respondí mientras apuntaba a Alice y luego a mí. La chica asintió y observo una hoja.

Se encuentran en la habitación 302, en el tercer piso – respondió.

Asentimos y corrimos rápidamente, pero como un humano, hacia la habitación donde se encontraban.

Cuando entramos Alice se lanzo, prácticamente, sobre su madre. Ella se encontraba recostada en una camilla. Estaba pálida, sudorosa y muy agitada.

En la camilla de alado estaba Edward. El estaba igual que su madre. Alice se instalo entre la camilla de Edward y su madre. Yo alado de ella.

Cuando estaba amaneciendo, un hombre alto, rubio, pálido y con ojos color dorado entro por la puerta. Traía una bata blanca, lo que indicaba que era medico. Y era un vampiro. El vampiro que Alice vio, para ser mas exactos.

Cuando nos vio nos miro toscamente, luego confundido y sorprendido, supongo que fue al ver nuestros ojos, que estaban cada vez mas cerca del dorado, como los suyos.

Se presento como Carlisle Cullen, y era el medico que había atendido a mis padres y suegro. Y ahora atendía a Edward y Elizabeth.

Nosotras nos presentamos y le explicamos que no nos alimentábamos de humanos, como el. Luego de que nos explico más o menos la situación de Edward y Elizabeth nos pidió hablar en su despacho, Alice y yo aceptamos.

El nos pregunto como resultamos transformadas. Alice aseguro que era de confianza y que seria muy importante para nosotras más adelante. Así que le contamos toda la historia de cómo y donde fuimos transformadas, por que y como nos empezamos a alimentar de animales, el don de Alice. El a cambio, nos contó su historia, nos explico más de nuestra especie.

Y nos confirmo nuestro peor temor.

A Elizabeth y Edward no les quedaba mucho tiempo. Edward estaba mas en peligro que su madre. Alice le contó que vio a Edward transformado, y que vio como seria el quien lo haría. El no dijo nada al respecto.

Después de eso pasamos varias semanas en el hospital sin apartarnos ni un minuto de ahí. Carlisle nos visitaba todos los días, varias veces al día mientras hacia sus rondas por el hospital.

El se había transformado en un gran amigo nuestro. Era realmente muy buena persona –o en su caso vampiro-.

Cuando el 14 de octubre llego, Alice tuvo una visión. Elizabeth moriría esa misma noche y a Edward le quedaban menos de dos días. Ambas sollozamos por varias horas.

Carlisle pasó horas mas tarde por el cuarto a revisarlos, y confirmo la visión de Alice. Elizabeth despertó esa noche, mientras su corazón latía cada vez mas despacio, Carlisle se encontraba con nosotras.

Cuando Elizabeth nos vio, supimos al instante que noto nuestro cambio, pero no dijo nada. Nos pidió, casi rogó, que salváramos a Edward. Le pidió a Carlisle que hiciera todo por salvar a Edward, el le dijo que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos, y ella le dijo que tenia que hacer lo que otros no podían hacer por el. Carlisle acepto.

Ella antes de que su corazón dejara de latir, dijo que nos amaba, a los tres, y que nos cuidaría siempre y estaría con nosotros, que estaba orgullosa de los tres y que nos cuidáramos. Luego su corazón se detuvo.

Carlisle se había ido, llevándose consigo a Elizabeth a la morgue, y prometió volver después de media noche por Edward.

Nosotras nos quedamos en la habitación con Edward.

Carlisle volvió como lo había prometido, minutos antes de la media noche. Nos dio las indicaciones de su casa y dijo que nos fuéramos antes que el.

Obedecimos y fuimos a casa a cambiarnos. Teníamos que ver a Carlisle luego.

Cuando llegamos a la hermosa casa ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad, Carlisle se disculpo diciendo que no le quedo de otra que transformar a Edward ya que estaba muriendo. Nosotras le agradecimos.

Alice dijo que todo iría bien y en tres días Edward iba a despertar.

_**Fin flash back **_

Así como Alice dijo, Edward despertó tres días después. Su cuerpo era más musculoso y fornido. Su cabello más intenso y desordenado, su rostro más firme y definido. Su piel más pálida y sus ojos, antes verdes, ahora eran color borgoña. Aun recuerdo su reacción al vernos.

_**Flash Back **_

Edward nos observaba confundido y sorprendido. Su rostro estaba tenso, igual que su cuerpo. Sus manos cerradas en puños y su ceño fruncido.

¿Edward que va mal? – pregunte nerviosa. El me observo de los pies a la cabeza y luego miro a Alice.

¿B-Bella? ¿A-Ali? – Pregunto confundido – u-ustedes no… yo… - sabía lo que estaba pensando. Me acerque lentamente a el y tome su mano.

Edward tranquilo. Alice y yo estamos vivas – dije de forma rara. Era raro decir "estamos vivas" siendo vampiro – primero tenemos que ir de caza. Luego contestaremos a todas tus preguntas.

¿Q-Que? ¿C-Como que vampiro? – pregunto en dirección a Alice. Yo lo observe confundida. Alice no había dicho nada.

Edward Alice no dijo nada – respondí. El negó con la cabeza.

Yo la oí. Dijo que teníamos que hablar sobre que ahora eran vampiros y yo también – respondió. Yo mire a Alice y ella negó.

Yo no lo dije. Lo pensé – soltó Alice.

Un lector de mentes. Interesante – dijo Carlisle desde la puerta.

Todos lo miramos confundidos.

¿Dr. Cullen? – pregunto Edward contrariado.

Es un gusto verte de nuevo Edward – respondió Carlisle con una sonrisa.

Como es eso de lector de mentes Carlisle. ¿Dices que mi hermano ahora puede leer mentes? – pregunto Alice. Al instante se quedo callada y soltó una risita.

Si Alice, eso mismo. Supongo que ya lo habrás visto – respondió. Ella asintió – bien bajemos a la sala. Tenemos que explicarle muchas cosas a Edward y luego llevarlo de caza – dijo. Asentimos.

_**Fin flash back**_

Ese día le contamos a Edward como nos habían transformado durante el viaje, o mas bien lo que recordábamos, lo que éramos ahora y toda la información sobre nuestra especie.

Semanas después Alice y yo re-aparecimos en sociedad. Habíamos organizado el funeral de nuestros padres y Carlisle nos ayudo con los trámites legales de la herencia y las casas. Edward se mantuvo alejado de la gente, pero asistió al funeral de nuestros padres.

Cuando teníamos todo lo legal resuelto decidimos que lo mejor seria desaparecer de Chicago. Carlisle se iba a mudar por que estaban comenzando a sospechar. Alice, Edward y yo decidimos unirnos a Carlisle. El nos acepto feliz. Luego de eso dejamos Chicago.

**Espero que les guste! Está es una historia en la vengo trabajando hace un par de meses. Obviamente no la iba a publicar hasta terminarla. Pero me faltan sólo dos capitulos y la termino. Tiene casi veinte, y tengo escritos más de quince... En fin... Espero sus comentarios y a ver que les parece ;) **

**Hoy solo subo dos, quizás tres... **

**Repito: Quién esté interesado/a en ayudarme con mis fics es bienvenido y de mucha ayuda ciertamente... **

_**Nos vemos ;) **_

_**Mar ~** _


	2. Transformación de Esme, Rosalie y Emmett

Capitulo dos:

| Transformación de Esme |

[Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Año 1921]

_**Bella's POV**_

Habían pasado casi cinco años desde que somos vampiros y vivimos con Carlisle, años que fueron muy interesantes y sirvieron para descubrir cosas nuevas.

Así que aquí estábamos. Nos habíamos mudado por tercera vez –Alice, Edward y yo- y nos encontrábamos ahora en Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania donde Carlisle trabajaba por las noches en la morgue del hospital. Alice, Edward y yo no salíamos mucho.

Llegamos aquí contando que Carlisle era el padre adoptivo de Edward y Alice, que eran hermanos, y yo era su sobrina.

En estos años habíamos descubierto como funcionaba el don de Alice y que yo también tenia uno, bueno varios. Resulta que las visiones de Alice son el resultado de nuestras decisiones. Resulto ser que yo también tenía un don.

Mi don consistía en un escudo, tanto físico como mental. Algo muy raro, según Carlisle. Lo descubrimos pocos meses después que Edward pudiera manejar bien el suyo. Edward había intentado leer mi mente y no pudo. Respecto al escudo físico, lo descubrimos en un altercado que tuvimos con un nómada que podía manejar el fuego a su antojo.

De ese don que tenía el nómada, también descubrimos que yo tenía otro don. Podía copiar dones. Ya que sin querer, desee poder hacer lo que el y termine perdiéndolo fuego.

Un día Alice yo habíamos salido a comprar algo de ropa, ya que el duendecillo de mi cuñada y mejor amiga decía que nuestra ropa ya era anticuada. Pasamos el día comprando.

Cuando regresamos esa noche a casa todo estaba muy tenso, y Alice había estado muy callada durante nuestro regreso. Cuando entramos sentí el aroma a sangre humana.

Un montón de ideas pasaron por mi cabeza, todas sin sentido. En ese momento bajo Edward las escaleras y nos explico todo.

Nos contó que Carlisle había encontrado a una humana a punto de morir. La habían dado por muerta ya que no oían el latido de su corazón. Carlisle la había traído a casa y la transformo.

Horas después bajo un desalineado Carlisle y nos contó los detalles de la situación.

Al parecer el conoció a la mujer cuando ella tenia dieciséis años y el trabajaba en Ohio. Ella se había caído de un árbol y se había fracturado una pierna y Carlisle fue quien la atendió.

Eso me hizo recordar cuando yo era humana, era muy torpe. Nos dijo que cuando la reconoció no pudo dejarla que muriera así que decidió transformarla.

Alice me contó cuando Carlisle fue a cazar que había visto esto. Entonces su silencio durante el regreso tuvo sentido. También nos dijo a Edward y a mí, que ella seria muy importante para Carlisle en el futuro, y que ella seria quien alejaría la soledad de Carlisle.

Tres días después Esme, así se llamaba la mujer, despertó. Al principio cuando le contamos toda la historia estaba aturdida. Luego nos agradeció el haberla ayudado. Reconoció a Carlisle, y lo vio de forma especial, entonces supe que lo que había dicho Alice era cierto.

Por la seguridad de nuestro secreto a la semana nos mudamos de Pittsburgh. Nos trasladamos a Alaska para que Esme se acostumbrara a la dieta, ahí Carlisle conocía a otra familia vegetariana como nosotros.

Allí conocimos al clan Denali. Todos eran muy cordiales y abiertos con nosotros. Nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Carmen y Eleazar, que eran pareja, eran muy buenos. Kate e Irina también, a diferencia de su hermana, Tanya.

Eleazar se impresiono cuando noto nuestros dones. El tenía un don también el cual consistía en percibir los que tenían habilidades especiales.

Fue un tiempo productivo. Kate me ayudo a manejar mejor mis dones, más que nada mi escudo físico. Eleazar descubrió que además de mis otros dones, podía humanizar a los vampiros. Cuando yo usaba mi don podíamos comer comida humana, nuestro corazón latía y el efluvio de vampiro cambiaba a uno humano. Pero nuestro color de ojos no cambiaba, al igual que nuestros sentidos.

Realmente ese tiempo que estuvimos con la familia Denali fue un infierno. No por todos, si no por una persona en especial.

Tanya Denali, alta, cabello largo color rubio rojizo. Cuerpo despampanante y con curvas. Ella se obsesiono con Edward a tal punto que cada vez que queríamos estar solos, no se como, aparecía de la nada y arruinaba los momentos.

Edward le explicaba que no estaba interesado y que me amaba a mí, pero ella siempre lo miraba ofendida y se daba media vuelta. Y luego volvía a la carga. Intento muchas veces separarnos pero gracias al don de Alice siempre o ella o yo impedíamos cada cosa que intentaba.

Duramos menos de un año hasta que Esme supo controlarse bien con los humanos. Cuando nos fuimos de ahí, fui la más feliz de todos. No por despedirme de ellos, si no por quitarme de encima a la molesta de Tanya.

Estuvimos viviendo en varios lugares, nos mudábamos cada tres o cuatro años para no llamar la atención. Aun que de por si llamábamos la atención por nuestra apariencia.

Esme y Carlisle se casaron el verano de 1927. Resulto que les costo mas de lo que habíamos calculado. Estuvieron yendo y viniendo casi tres años después de la transformación de Esme. En 1924 formalizaron su relación y se casaron tres años después en una pequeña ceremonia que organizamos Alice y yo.

| Transformación de Rosalie |

[Rochester, Nueva York. Año 1933]

Habíamos llegado hace poco más de dos años a Rochester en Nueva York. Carlisle trabajaba en el hospital. Esme era restauradora y trabajaba en un museo en el centro de la ciudad.

Por otro lado, Edward, Alice y yo estábamos haciendo la preparatoria por tercera vez en una escuela privada en el centro de la ciudad.

Habíamos decidido hacer algo durante el día ya que nos aburríamos demasiado.

En la escuela teníamos una única amiga, humana para colmo. No es que no me gustaran los humanos, es que se me hace raro que alguien se nos acercara.

En fin, ella se llamaba Rosalie Hale. Era alta, con un cabello hermoso, largo hasta la cintura, rubia. Ojos celestes con destellos violáceos. Era una chica hermosa, físicamente y emocionalmente, tenía un cuerpo perfecto, de tez pálida. Era tan hermosa, que si no oyera su corazón, pensaría que es un vampiro.

Ella era nuestra mejor amiga, más que nada de Alice y mía, con Edward se llevaba bien pero no eran muy cercanos.

Ella estudiaba en nuestra misma clase. Era muy inteligente y vivaz. Era de una familia muy acomodada. Todo en su vida era bueno por donde lo miraras, excepto su prometido.

Royce King era el hijo de uno de los empresarios más importantes de la ciudad. Su padre trabajaba con el padre de Rose. Ellos se conocieron un día cuando ella le llevo el almuerzo a su padre.

Rose no esta realmente interesada sentimentalmente en el, si no más bien en su posición social. Y el por otro lado, no esta interesado mas que en su cuerpo.

Según Edward nos contó una vez que lo vimos con Rose, el solo quiere llevársela a la cama y ya. Nosotros le hablamos al respecto de eso a Rosalie, pero ella no nos creía.

Un día estábamos todos en casa, solo faltaba Carlisle. El llegaría en cualquier momento.

Edward tocaba el piano, Esme trabajaba en un cuadro, Alice estaba viendo su ropa, y yo estaba en el sofá de la sala leyendo.

Cuando el reloj marco las nueve en punto de la noche, Alice bajo corriendo y fue directo a la puerta, Edward la imito. Yo por curiosidad fui tras ellos.

En la entrada estaba Carlisle con la ropa desarreglada y ensangrentada. En sus brazos cargaba a una chica que estaba llena de moretones y rasguños y tenia sangre en toda su –destrozada- ropa. Cuando la observe bien la reconocí. Era Rosalie.

Resulto ser que Carlisle había encontrado a Rose tirada en la acera toda golpeada y con la ropa rasgada. Llena de sangre, a punto de morir y decidió transformarla y traerla a casa.

Alice y yo no nos alejamos de ella los tres días que duro la transformación. Edward estuvo los tres días bastante molesto, y no sabia por que. Carlisle iba a trabajar normal al igual que Esme.

Cuando Rosalie despertó y le explicamos la situación fue como estar en la guerra. Se quejo e insulto a todo ser viviente. No podía creer como éramos tan insensibles para decidir por ella. Ella dijo que prefería morir a ser lo que era.

A la semana se calmo. Esa semana fue de lo peor. Ella enfurecida por todo, Edward también furioso por valla a saber dios que.

Alice y yo no sabíamos que hacer para calmarlos. Pero una noche, luego de cazar, cuando ambos volvieron a la casa tenían unas sonrisas que asustaban. Estaban calmados y podría decirse que, Rosalie, feliz. Alice no sabía que diablos habían hecho. Y yo menos.

Cuando le preguntamos a Edward no quiso decirnos nada. Igual que Rosalie. Ya cansada de la situación, utilice mi última arma. Copie el don de Edward sin que se diera cuenta.

Cuando leí las mentes de ambos me impresione. Edward había ayudado a Rosalie a matar a Royce y sus amigos, quienes habían sido los que la habían dejado casi en la muerte. Edward ayudo a Rosalie por que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que le hicieron, ya que la habían violado, y Edward detestaba a la gente que abusaba –en cualquier sentido- de una mujer.

En fin, luego de eso nos tuvimos que mudar ya que no podían ver mas a Rosalie por ahí en un buen tiempo. Además de que no queríamos levantar sospechas.

| Transformación de Emmett |

[Tennessee. Año 1935]

Habían pasado exactamente dos años desde la transformación de Rose, hecho por el cual nos mudamos de Rochester. Estuvimos viajando por diferentes ciudades y pueblos y ahora nos encontramos instalados en Tennessee.

Rosalie por suerte se adapto bien a estar entre humanos por lo que no hizo falta viajar a Alaska para que se acostumbre. Claro que no estaba de acuerdo con su transformación, pero la aceptaba.

Hace poco más de un año, Edward y yo habíamos renovado nuestros votos, en una pequeña ceremonia oficiada por Carlisle.

Carlisle trabajaba en el hospital por las noches y el resto no salíamos para nada ya que aquí había sol constantemente, lo que nos impedía salir, aun que contamos con mi don, pero no usábamos mas que por ahí si alguien quería comer o dormir.

Estábamos en casa sin hacer nada en especial. Edward estaba componiendo, Alice creo que haciendo unos diseños, Esme trabajando en un cuadro, Carlisle en su despacho y Rose había salido de caza. Yo estaba sentada observando a Edward.

De repente escuchamos a Rose acercarse. También oímos el latido de un corazón, apenas se oía. Era cada vez más tenue y lento. Todos corrimos hacia el porche de la casa.

Cuando salimos de la casa vimos a Rose con un humano en brazos, de unos dieciocho. Era alto, musculoso, piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello negro. Su camiseta estaba desgarrada y en su abdomen había una gran herida, de donde emanaba demasiada sangre. Rose corrió aun mas veloz hacia nosotros y le pidió a Carlisle que lo transformara.

En lo que duro la transformación Rose nos contó como lo había encontrado. Estaba siguiendo el rastro de un gran oso, al parecer el chico estaba cazando y el no lo vio venir y el oso lo ataco. Rose se deshizo del oso y lo trajo a casa para que lo transformaran.

También hablando mas entre las tres, descubrimos que el chico le recordaba al hijo de su amiga, Vera.

Tres días después el chico despertó. Se presento como Emmett. Entre todos le explicamos su nueva naturaleza, en que consistía y lo que tenia que saber sobre nuestra especie. Le contamos sobre nuestros dones, y luego por la noche Rose lo llevo de caza.

Cuando volvieron le explicamos mas a fondo todo. Como el ya no podría aparecer en Tennessee en muchos años decidimos mudarnos nuevamente.

Con el paso de los años descubrimos que Emmett, nuestro nuevo hermano, tenía un don. Uno bastante interesante si me lo preguntan.

Podía borrar y reemplazar recuerdos, a humanos o vampiros. Cuando el lo descubrió estaba feliz de la vida. Realmente es un poco extraño Em.

En fin, estuvimos viajando por distintos estados varios años. Hasta que un día Alice vio a su "príncipe azul" por lo que teníamos que hacer un viaje Express a Philadelphia.

| Jasper se une a los Cullen |

[Philadelphia. Año 1948]

Han pasado trece años desde que Em se nos unió. El y Rose se casaron cerca de dos años después de su transformación. Ambos son la pareja perfecta, se complementan el uno al otro.

Hoy estábamos en una cafetería de Philadelphia.

Estábamos Edward, Em, Rose y yo sentados en una mesa apartada en una cafetería del centro de Philadelphia. Alice estaba unas mesas mas adelante.

Hoy era el gran día. Conoceríamos al compañero de nuestra Alice. Ella había dicho que el vendría a esta cafetería alrededor del medio día. Y aquí estábamos esperándolo.

Fue un poco complicado que mi esposo se acostumbrara a la idea que su pequeña hermana va a estar con un hombre. Es decir, Alice nunca se intereso en ningún chico desde que éramos humanas, y menos siendo vampiro.

Pero un día tuvo una visión de este chico del que nos contó, donde ella se acercaba a el. Y entonces, el se uniría a nosotros y cambiaria su dieta, ya que según Alice vio, seria un nómada que se alimenta de humanos.

Entonces el entro por la puerta. Era alto, fornido aun que no como Em o Edward, cabello rubio, piel pálida, y unos fríos ojos color borgoña. Alice camino, mejor dicho bailo, hacia el extendiendo su mano.

Hola – dijo Alice con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Estaba parada delante de el. El la observo con curiosidad.

Hola – le respondió secamente. Alice sonrió más y extendió su mano derecha.

Me has hecho esperar mucho – sonrió. El la miro, por un minuto, confundido luego tomo su mano con una sonrisa.

Lo siento mucho señorita – dijo besando el dorso de su mano.

.

.

.

Luego de eso ellos no se volvieron a separar. Resulto ser que Jazz tenía un don. Uno muy bueno, si viene al caso. Podía percibir y manipulas las emociones. Era algo realmente útil.

Lo único malo de todo esto es que, ya que Jazz no estaba acostumbrado a los humanos, tuvimos que pasar cuatro años en Alaska, donde realmente, esta vez, me divertí demasiado. Usaba mis dones, ya que había copiado variados dones con el tiempo, contra Tanya. Incluso copie el de Kate, ella podía producir corrientes eléctricas.

El y Alice se casaron cinco años después que Jazz se nos uniera. Rose y yo fuimos las damas de honor, y Em y Edward fueron los padrinos.

Edward, Em y Jazz se volvieron muy unidos con los años. Ahora se trataban y quieren como hermanos. Con Rose se lleva bastante bien. Y conmigo, con decir que es mi mejor amigo y mi hermano, es suficiente.


	3. Volviendo a Forks

**Capitulo O3**

[Forks, Washington. Año 2005]

_**Bella's POV**_

Ya habían pasado muchos años desde que fui transformada. Ahora nos encontrábamos viviendo en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, en la península de Olympic en Washington. Teníamos una casa internada en el bosque a las afueras del pueblo.

Mi familia y yo nos habíamos mudado hace poco más de dos años. Los chicos y yo asistíamos a la preparatoria. Emmett, Rose y Jazz iban a 5° año y Alice, Edward y yo a 4°. Nuestros padres, Carlisle y Esme, trabajaban. Carlisle en el hospital, y Esme para una inmobiliaria, donde restauraba casas antiguas.

Hoy era un lunes normal, como cualquier otro. Emmett y Rose encerrados en su habitación, haciendo cosas que no quisiera ni pensar. Alice y Jazz aun no regresaban de cazar. Y Edward y yo en nuestra habitación mimándonos.

Te amo mi Bella – dijo mientras enterraba su rostro en mi cuello. Solté una risita.

Yo también Edward – respondí. Sentí como sonreía contra mi piel.

A pesar de todos los años que teníamos juntos nada había cambiado, es más creo que con el paso de los años nuestra relación era mucho mejor.

¡Ash! Maldita sea la hora en que copie el endemoniado don de Jasper – maldije.

Hacia unos meses había copiado el don de mi hermano, más por curiosidad de saber que se sentía manejar las emociones de los humanos, que por otra cosa. Tenía copiados, de mi familia, el don de Em, Jazz y Edward. El de Edward lo controlaba casi tan bien como el. Por lo que podía bloquear los pensamientos que no quería oír.

¡Oye! No culpes a mi don – oí la voz de Jazz desde el primer piso. Edward rió.

Pues si no lo puedo hacer con el, lo hago contigo. No se como pudiste soportarlo por tantos años – respondí. Oí como Alice reía.

Niños prepárense o llegaran tarde a la escuela – dijo la dulce voz de Esme desde algún lado de la casa. Emmett y Rose seguían haciendo cochinadas en su habitación, sin hacer caso a Esme – Emmett Cullen y Rosalie Hale deténganse ahora – dijo ahora molesta. Ellos no le hicieron caso – Jasper, Bella háganse cargo – pidió. Alice, Jazz, Edward y yo reímos.

Vamos – dije mientras arrastraba a Edward al pasillo. El me siguió y nos encontramos en la puerta del cuarto de Rose y Em, con Alice y Jazz.

¿Lista Bells? – pregunto Jazz con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Asentí. Ambos nos concentramos y les mandamos olas de diversión.

Al instante se detuvieron y comenzaron a reír. Alice y Edward también, pero por lo divertido del asunto. Oímos como Emmett maldecía, y como Rose gruñía mientras golpeaba todo a su paso. Los cuatro bajamos a velocidad vampirica a la cocina, donde Esme nos esperaba, antes que ellos salieran de su habitación.

Ustedes dos malditos – apareció Em despeinado en el marco de la puerta mientras nos apuntaba con el dedo. Jazz y yo reímos más.

Cállate ya Em, buenos días – respondió Rose detrás de el. El cayó todas sus maldiciones al instante.

¿Desayunaran hoy? – preguntó mamá. Todos llamábamos a Esme "mamá" ya que ella siempre quiso tener muchos hijos y al no tener esa posibilidad nosotros la tratábamos –a ella y a Carlisle- como a nuestros padres.

Em asintió energéticamente. Reí internamente. El es el que mas disfruta de mi don. Comía adiestra y siniestra. Nunca había nada para los demás.

Nosotros no mamá, tenemos que irnos temprano hoy – dije mientras me ponía de pie. Edward me imito al igual que Alice. Humanicé a Em y Rose antes salir de la cocina y tome mí bolso de la sala.

Cuídense niños – nos saludo. Los tres caminamos al porche y subimos al volvo de Edward. A los segundos se nos unió Jazz.

Iré con ustedes. Ni loco iría con aquellos dos – respondió ante nuestras miradas interrogantes. Reí. Emmett y Rose eran la pareja mas pasional de la familia.

Cuando llegamos al instituto no había muchos alumnos. Nosotros caminamos al gimnasio. Luego de excusarnos de la clase de educación física, ya que solíamos ser algo exagerados con la fuerza que usábamos en los deportes, fuimos a clase.

Los tres teníamos todas las clases juntos. Jazz se fue a sus clases de último año. El primer periodo pasó sin novedades, aun que al parecer había un alumno nuevo o algo así. Cuando salimos de clase mis hermanos ya nos esperaban.

Alice tomo la mano de Jazz rápidamente. Y antes de ir rumbo a la cafetería nos humanicé. Entramos a la cafetería de a dos. Primero Rose y Em, luego Jazz y Alice, y por ultimo Edward y yo.

Compramos nuestro almuerzo y caminamos a la mesa más apartada, que era la que ocupábamos siempre. Nos sentamos y Emmett comenzó a devorar su almuerzo. El resto comíamos tranquilos. De repente sentí un aroma a perro mojado.

¿Sienten ese hedor? – pregunto Rose a velocidad vampirica. Todos asentimos. Yo busque con la vista al objeto de semejante hedor.

Se trataba de un chico alto, fornido y musculoso, de piel rojiza. Tenía el cabello y los ojos color negro. Desde donde estaba sentada podía verlo perfectamente, al igual que Edward y Jazz que estaban a mi lado.

Viene del chico que esta entre Newton y Stanley – respondió Jazz a mi lado. Todos voltearon a verlo. De repente el volteo y paseo su vista por nuestra mesa. Su mirada quedo fija en mí. Edward gruño.

Maldito – murmuro bajo su aliento. Em rió por su actitud.

¿Quines son? – pregunto el chucho a Stanley observando, según el, disimuladamente. Jessica siguió su mirada y la regreso a el.

Los Cullen – respondió Ángela.

Son hijos adoptivos del Dr. Cullen se mudaron de Alaska hace unos cuantos años – siguió Jessica. Rodé los ojos. Aquí vamos. Chismosa. El chico nos observo con curiosidad.

Es que no socializan con otros – dijo Ángela. Reí internamente. Si tan solo supieran.

Es que andan juntos. Si andan juntos – dijo Jessica en tono despectivo – la rubia es Rosalie – Rose la miro fijamente – y el de cabello oscuro es Emmett – Em, sonrió divertido – son como pareja. Ni siquiera se si eso es legal – dijo. Rodé los ojos.

Jess ellos no son parientes – le reprocho Ángela. Nosotros sonreímos. Esta chica me caía bien.

Si, pero viven juntos. Eso es raro – se quejo Jessica – amm, OK, la de cabello corto Alice, ella si es muy rara – Alice la miro molesta – ella anda con Jasper, el rubio que parece estar sufriendo – Jasper la miro condescendientemente – el Dr. Cullen es cupido y padre adoptivo – se burlo. La fulmine con la mirada.

Tal vez me adopte – dijo Ángela riendo. Emmett también rió.

¿Y los otros dos? – dijo apuntándonos a Edward y a mi con la cabeza.

El es Edward Cullen es guapísimo obviamente – gruñí. Esta chica me molestaba – por ultimo esta Isabella, la chica de cabello marrón que esta a su lado. Ella es la sobrina del Dr. Cullen – respondió mientras me mandaba una mirada envenenada. El chico me observaba detenidamente – no pierdas tu tiempo con ella, esta con Edward – dijo al ver que no apartaba su mirada de mi.

No pensaba hacerlo – respondió mientras volteaba a verla.

Como si tuvieras oportunidad – susurre mientras rodaba los ojos y me abrazaba a Edward. Emmett soltó una gran carcajada. Toda la cafetería puso su atención en nosotros.

Emmett cálmate – dijo Jazz mientras le enviaba olas de paz. El se calmo y siguió comiendo.

¿Segura que no son parientes? Se parecen mucho – murmuro.

Bueno… Edward, Emmett y Alice son hermanos y Jasper y Rosalie, lo son también, son sobrinos de la Sra. Cullen. Ella los adopto cuando tenían ocho años luego de la muerte de sus padres – dijo Jessica. Rodé los ojos.

OH – musito. A lo largo de receso note como el chucho constantemente volteaba a verme, pero no le hice caso. Cuando el almuerzo termino fuimos a nuestra última clase.

Luego de un gran día de escuela –nótese el sarcasmo- volvimos a casa. Em y Rose fueron de caza y a destrozar un par de árboles al bosque. Alice se llevo a Jazz de compras, otra vez. Y Edward y yo fuimos a nuestro prado.

Lo habíamos encontrado hace más de un año cuando estábamos de caza solos. Nos habíamos desviado siguiendo unos venados y llegamos aquí. Era un lugar hermoso. El sol daba de lleno y estaba lleno de pequeñas flores

Adoro este lugar – dije. Estábamos ambos sentados en el césped. Edward contra el tronco de un árbol y yo entre sus piernas apoyando mi cabeza en su cuello. El me abrazaba por la cintura

También yo. Es muy tranquilo – dijo Edward. Levante la cabeza un poco para observarlo. Su piel brillaba tenuemente. Demasiado, tanto que para un humano no era visible.

Te amo – dije rompiendo el silencio un rato después. Seguíamos en la misma posición de hace horas.

También yo, te amo demasiado Bella – dijo mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello. Yo sonreí. Hace mucho no estábamos juntos.

.

.

.

.

.

Fue mi mejor tarde en mucho tiempo – dije mientras tomaba mi camiseta y me la ponía. Observe a Edward.

El traía puesto su pantalón, y, lo que quedaba de su camisa. Habíamos pasado una tarde llena de pasión y lujuria.

La mía también amor – dijo mientras me observaba – te amo – dijo mientras se acercaba rápidamente y me abrazaba.

También yo Edward – dije mientras pasaba mis brazos por su cintura – por cierto me debes una camiseta nueva – dije mientras lo apartaba y comenzaba a correr a la casa. Oí su risa a lo lejos.

Cuando llegue a casa solo estaban mis hermanos. Mis padres aun no regresaban. Los cuatro, que estaban Em y Jazz jugando videojuegos y Alice y Rose apoyándolos, observaron burlonamente mi ropa hecha jirones.

¿Mucha pasión hermanita? – se burlo Em. Asentí sonriente.

Tu no eres el único que mantiene una relación física oso – le guiñe un ojo.

OH no si de eso nos dimos cuenta Bells, sentí su lujuria desde aquí – se burlo Jazz. Le saque la lengua.

Bella matare a tu esposo. Como se atreve a arruinar una blusa de diseñador – chilló Alice.

Alice, es solo ropa. Además no nos dejas usar lo mismo dos veces – rodé los ojos. Ella me fulmino con la mirada - ¿y debo recordarte que es también tú hermano?

Eres una tramposa, amor – dijo Edward llegando y me abrazo por la espalda.

Así se hace hermano – grito Em emocionado.

Cállate osito – exigió Rose. El asintió y le hizo caso – menos mal que se fueron de la casa por dios. Mira como dejaron su ropa – se burlo Rose observando la ropa de mi esposo. Estaba toda desgarrada y su camisa sin botones. Yo reí – dios Bella eres peor que yo – dijo dramáticamente.

Rose nadie es peor que tu – respondí. Ella me sonrió arrogante.

Por supuesto que no – contestó. Todos reímos.

Vamos a vestirnos antes que vuelvan nuestros padres – dije mientras arrastraba a Edward escaleras arriba. Oí la risa de Emmett.

No rompan la cama que es nueva – grito.

Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti – grite de regreso. Cuando bajamos Esme y Carlisle ya estaban ahí.

¿Iremos a cenar a algún lado hoy? – pregunto Em emocionado. Rodamos los ojos.

¿A donde quieres ir oso? – pregunto Alice.

Pues no lo se quizás a Seattle, al deli que esta en el centro ese que tiene barra libre – respondió ilusionado.

Me parece bien. Siempre que Bella este de acuerdo – dijo Esme.

Por mi no hay problema. Tenemos que aprovechar que como vampiros podemos comer – sonreí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche anterior volvimos tarde como a las tres, por suerte como vampiros no dormíamos sino ahora mismo estaría cayéndome de sueño.

Estábamos en la clase de biología, única clase que solo tenia con Edward sin Alice. Era nuestra última clase antes del almuerzo y como luego teníamos Educación física nos iríamos a casa. Cuando el timbre sonó Edward y yo salimos del salón de la mano rumbo a la cafetería.

Tomamos nuestro almuerzo y fuimos a nuestra mesa donde Emmett ya estaba devorando su comida.

Emmett come mas despacio – le reproche.

Pefo efto efta fiquisimo – dijo masticando. Rose le dio un golpe y el trago – ouch bebe no tienes que ponerte agresiva – reclamo mientras se sobaba la zona afectada.

Y tú no tienes que comer como bestia. Por dios Emmett si no fueras vampiro estarías gordo – se burlo Rose. Todos reímos. El la miro ofendido.

Por supuesto que no Rossie, te aseguro que seria igual si fuera humano – respondió. Todos reímos nuevamente.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo cuatro:

_**Bella's POV**_

Era otro monótono viernes, estábamos en literatura sin hacer nada en especial, cuando el profesor entro por la puerta con el, venia el chucho Black.

Por favor hagan silencio – pidió. Lo obedecieron – bien gracias. A partir de hoy tendremos un nuevo compañero. Por favor preséntate – le pidió. El paseo su mirada por la clase y la clavo en mí. Rodé los ojos.

Me llamo Jacob Black, tengo diecisiete años. Soy de La Push y estaré aquí por el próximo mes – dijo. Algunas chicas suspiraron.

Bien siéntate detrás de Masen y Cullen por favor – el chico asintió y se sentó detrás de nosotros. Edward soltó un gruñido cuando paso a su lado – bien hoy les daré un trabajo que será en parejas, las cuales elegiré yo – todos bufaron – el trabajo consiste el leer un libro de literatura clásica y hacer un reporte completo. Tendrán que entregarlo el lunes. Comenzare a decir las parejas – comenzó diciendo parejas al azar. Cuando quedábamos solo cuatro personas me puse nerviosa.

Solo quedábamos Edward, Newton, Black y yo. No podía tocarme con Newton, mucho menos con Black. Me estremecí de solo pensarlo.

Masen y Newton – OH no. Edward gruño – y Cullen y Black – OH por dios. Cuando la clase termino Newton se acerco a hablarme.

¿Entonces Bella cuando quieres que nos reunamos? – preguntó demasiado emocionado para mí gusto.

En mi casa mañana a las diez – respondí cortante.

C-Claro – dijo y salio casi corriendo.

Oye Cullen – oí la voz del chucho. Volteamos a verlo. Estaba con los brazos cruzados y en pose desafiante – ¿donde y cuando quieres que nos reunamos? – preguntó.

En mi casa mañana en la mañana – respondió Edward. El chucho asintió y salio del salón, no sin antes echarnos una ultima mirada. Ambos caminamos abrazados hacia la cafetería. Cuando nos sentamos en nuestros lugares Em estallo en carcajadas. Seguro Alice ya les contó.

Emmett Cullen cállate – exigí mientras lo miraba desafiante.

Bien – dijo mientras continuaba con su almuerzo.

Entonces… ¿Newton? – se burlo de mi Jazz.

¿Tú también? Guárdate tus opiniones Jazz no quiero discutir contigo – respondí amenazadoramente. El trago pesado y asintió.

¿A ti con quien te toco Ed? – le pregunto Em. Edward bufo.

Con el chucho – respondió. Alice, Jazz y Em se rieron. Rosalie bufo.

No quiero ver a ese chucho en mi casa. Avísame cuando ira así desaparezco – dijo de forma seca. Edward asintió.

Ira mañana en la mañana – le respondí.

Bien, Emmett iremos a pasar el día a Seattle – ordeno. Em, sin dejar de comer, asintió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

… y por eso el chucho y Newton vendrán a casa mañana – termine de contarle toda la historia a mis padres. Ellos asintieron.

Les dejaremos la casa. Esme y yo iremos a pasar el fin de semana a Olimpia. Llamen si necesitan algo – dijo Carlisle.

Claro papa lo haremos. Además Jazz y Alice estarán en casa – dijo Edward.

Esa misma noche ellos salieron rumbo a Olimpia, Jazz y Alice fueron a cazar y Em y Rose se fueron de la casa con una pequeña mochila diciendo que los veríamos mañana por la noche o el domingo en la mañana.

No puedo creer que tendré que soportar a Newton – bufe. Edward y yo estábamos en la cama de nuestro cuarto abrazados.

Tranquila amor, serán unas horas nomás. No entiendo aun por que no usaste tu don e hiciste al profesor que no los pusiera con nosotros – dijo Edward.

Yo tampoco – me encogí de hombros – ¿quieres dormir? – pregunte.

Claro, por que no – respondió. Nos humanicé y estuvimos un rato charlando hasta que nos quedamos ambos dormidos.

~.~

¡Bella despierta! Tienes que prepararte Newton estará aquí en media hora. No puedo creer que se hayan dormido – oí el grito de Alice. Abrí los ojos y la observe curiosa – vamos no te me quedes mirando despierta a Edward y vístanse el chucho y Newton llegaran en media hora – exigió. Asentí. Con todo el griterío Edward despertó. Lo bese en los labios.

Buenos días amor – dije. El sonrió.

Muy buenos – respondió. Nos pusimos de pie y fuimos a darnos una ducha. Me puse la ropa que Alice me había dejado, la cual consistía en un top amarillo strapless, una falda demasiado corta de jeans, y unas botas amarillas de cuero, con tacón.

Listo terminamos – dije aliviada horas después. Newton y yo habíamos pasado la mañana y parte de la tarde juntos encerrados en el estudio de Carlisle haciendo el bendito reporte y al fin habíamos terminado.

Durante la tarde escuche como Edward y el chucho discutían en nuestra habitación. El no había hecho casi nada, pero por lo menos ya se largaría.

Al fin – exclamo – ¿oye Bella crees que podamos salir a cenar? – pregunto. Yo lo observe un momento.

¿Estaba mal de la cabeza o que? ¿No recordaba que yo tenía novio? Bueno, en realidad esposo. Pero eso el no lo sabia.

Lo siento Newton pero ¿debo recordarte que mi novio es Edward? – dije sarcásticamente. El negó con la cabeza – ¿entonces?

Es que – comenzó a acercarse y yo a retroceder – tú me gustas desde que llegaste al pueblo Bella. Tienes que ser mía – dijo mientras seguía acercándose. Choque con la pared. El acerco su rostro al mió. La puerta se abrió de manera brusca, revelando a Jazz.

¿Que sucede aquí? – pregunto de manera fría. Newton se aparto, por lo menos, dos metros de mí. Agradecí a Jazz con la mirada.

N-Nada ya me iba, me estaba d-despidiendo de Bella – respondió nervioso. Le mande olas de miedo y pánico.

¿Hacia falta estar tan cerca? – pregunto frió.

N-No l-lo s-siento m-mucho. A-Adiós – dijo y salio corriendo torpemente del despacho. Yo reí y choque los cinco con Jazz.

Justo a tiempo hermano – dije.

Lo se, Alice me aviso. Dijo que si no venia le romperías un brazo o una pierna – se encogió de hombros. Yo reí. Era justamente lo que tenia en mente.

Ya me largo de aquí. Termínalo tú – oímos la voz de Jacob mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Reí. Deje atrás a Jazz y me acerque a las escaleras. Cuando Jacob me vio sonrió – ¿podemos hablar? – preguntó. Lo mire sospechosamente y asentí.

"Edward quédate aquí. Le romperé un brazo si intenta algo" – le avise a Edward mientras seguía a Jacob fuera de la casa. Oí como gruñía.

Si te llega a hacer algo lo matare – sentencio para que solo yo oyera.

Bien – susurre para que solo el oyera – ¿que quieres decirme? – pregunte secamente.

Umm de hecho no quería decirte nada – respondió socarronamente. Rodé los ojos.

Bien si no era nada me voy. Mi novio me espera – dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa.

Todo paso muy rápido, un momento estaba caminando hacia la casa y al otro el me agarro un brazo y me volteo para besarme mientras me tomaba de la cintura. Sus labios se movían frenéticamente sobre los míos.

Lo aparte bruscamente y me aleje a la vez que Edward aparecía a mi lado seguido por Alice y Jazz.

Nunca vuelvas a tocarla – dijo Edward a Jacob mientras lo empujaba con fuerza. Jacob callo al suelo. Yo miraba la situación divertida con los brazos cruzados. No haría nada, el se lo había buscado.

Además era mejor que fuera Edward quien este haciendo eso si fuera yo le había roto unos cuantos huesos.

Ella no sabe lo que quiere – dijo el de forma arrogante mientras se ponía de pie.

Te daré una pista. Espera a que ella te lo diga – respondió Edward. Si las miradas mataran Jacob estaría tres metros bajo tierra ahora.

Jasper y Alice a mi lado simplemente observaban la escena.

Y lo hará – le contestó Jacob arrogante. Yo camina a ellos y los separe, usando mas fuerza de la que debía con el chucho. El me miro sorprendido.

OH claro que lo haré Jacob. Siempre digo y hago lo que quiero – respondí. El me regalo una sonrisa, sonrisa que no correspondí – y lo que quiero en este preciso momento es que te largues de mi casa. Y no quiero verte más cerca de mí o de mi familia.

Bien – dijo mientras se subía a su moto y se alejaba.

Dios Bella tendrás que lavarte la boca con desinfectante – oí la voz de Rosalie desde la casa. La mire, a su lado Emmett riendo.

Será poco, creo que lo haré con desinfectante, enjuague bucal y pasta dental – dije asqueada. No puedo creer que un perro me haya besado.

Por dios hermanita, no puedo creer que te haya besado un perro – se burlo Emmett a la vez que expresaba lo que yo pensaba. Hice una mueca. Edward me abrazo por la espalda.

Yo tampoco puedo creerlo. Ahora, iré a desinfectarme – dije mientras me apartaba de Edward que quiso besarme y caminaba a la casa. Voltee a verlo cuando llegue a la puerta – te daré un beso como te mereces cuando me quite el sabor a perro mojado que tengo – le guiñe un ojo y me lancé escaleras arriba a súper velocidad.

.

.

.

Había pasado casi una hora encerrada en el baño intentando quitarme el sabor a chucho de la boca. Por suerte lo logre. Luego de eso ya era de noche. Mis hermanos habían salido de casa y nuestros padres habían salido a cenar fuera. Por lo que la casa quedo para Edward y para mí.

Realmente luego de ese estresante día, necesitaba divertirme. Así que entre a la habitación que ocupaba con Edward. El estaba sobre la cama leyendo.

Cuando me oyó entrar dejo el libro a un lado y corrió a besarme. Yo le correspondí de manera muy apasionada. Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba tirada en la cama con el cuerpo de Edward sobre el mió. El dejo mis labios para comenzar a besar mi cuello. Entonces, emplee toda la fuerza que tenia, que no era mucha comparada con la suya, y nos di vuelta quedando yo sobre el.

Tendrán que ir a Seattle hoy a comprar otra cama y otros muebles. Por dios no puedo creer que hagan lo mismo que Emmett y Rose – nos regaño Esme. Edward y yo asentimos apenados, bajo la atenta, y divertida, mirada de nuestros hermanos.

Hoy era domingo, estaba toda la familia, menos Carlisle que estaba en el hospital, en la sala presenciando el regaño que nos estaba dando Esme a Edward y a mi.

Cuando ellos habían llegado esta mañana Esme vio el desastre que dejamos en el cuarto luego de nuestra apasionada noche.

Las almohadas y cobijas estaban todas rotas. Y la cama y demás muebles destrozados. Lo único que sobrevivió fue la colección de discos de Edward y mis libros. Así que Esme nos regaño por el desastre que dejamos.

Emmett y Rose eran los mas divertidos con que Esme nos estuviera regañando por destrozar los muebles. Por que usualmente era a ellos a quien regañaban por eso.

Jazz y Alice también nos miraban divertidos y aun que no decían nada, estaba escuchando sus pensamientos, lo que me frustraba más.

Por suerte Carlisle ni se había enterado de lo que había pasado, y se había ido antes de que Esme viera nuestra habitación.

Bien ya váyanse a Seattle, regresen antes de las seis a menos que quieran que su padre sepa de su desastre – nos apresuro Esme. Edward y yo asentimos y corrimos a toda velocidad a su volvo.

¡Esperen! – oímos la voz de Jazz. Se subió rápido al carro – ¡arranca Edward! Apresúrate antes que Alice venga por mí – urgió. Edward asintió con una sonrisa asomando sus labios y arranco a toda velocidad.

JASPER HALE YA VERAS CUANDO REGRESES – oímos la voz de Alice mientras nos alejábamos a toda velocidad. Edward y yo estallamos en carcajadas. Jasper nos miraba molesto. Se cruzo de brazos.

Me las pagaran – susurro bajo su aliento. Llegamos a Seattle cuarenta minutos después, y es que conducíamos demasiado rápido. Nos estacionamos en el centro comercial y recorrimos el lugar buscando una tienda que vendiera camas.

Cuando la encontramos entramos. Un chico de unos veinte años se acerco para atendernos. Cuando oí sus pensamientos decidí bloquearlos. Terminaría golpeándolo de no hacerlo.

Nos mostró varios modelos por unos cuantos minutos. A cada momento me echaba miradas, a pesar que Edward me tenía abrazada por la cintura y me besaba los labios de vez en cuando.

Su lujuria y deseo por ti son demasiado altos, Bells – me dijo Jazz para que solo nosotros oyéramos. Obviamente Edward también oyó. Gruño demasiado bajo para el oído humano.

¿Entonces cual llevaran? – pregunto observándome solo a mi. Rodé los ojos.

No lo se. ¿Tu que opinas amor? – pregunte a Edward. El sonrió. Del chico emanaron sensaciones de decepción.

No lo se. Me gusto la King size reforzada – dijo pensativo. Luego me susurro – así no vendremos tan seguido – yo reí bajito. Y Jasper me imito.

Yo creo que por mas reforzada que sea terminaran viniendo en menos de un mes – dijo para que solo oyéramos nosotros tres. Yo reí y negué.

Nos llevaremos la primera que nos mostró – le dije educadamente al chico, y le regale una sonrisa. Quería divertirme un poco. El se sonrojo furiosamente.

S-Si c-claro. P-Por a-aquí – dijo mientras nos guiaba a la caja.

Luego de dar nuestra dirección y pagar salimos a caminar por el centro comercial. Y regresamos a casa por la tarde, unas horas antes que Carlisle. Alice se encerró en su habitación, molesta con Jasper.

~.~

El resto del fin de semana pasó sin más. El lunes por la mañana nos "levantamos" temprano, y luego de desayunar partimos rumbo al instituto.

Alice había tenido una visión algo extraña. Dijo que en la cafetería luego que entrara Jacob sucedería algo ya que Rosalie saldría con una sonrisa triunfante de allí, seguida por nosotros. Dentro no sabíamos que pasaría ya que gracias a que un quileute está involucrado Alice no puede ver nada.

Todo el primer periodo pasó aburridamente. Como ya habíamos asistido al instituto muchas veces, todo lo que explicaban ya lo sabíamos, por lo que yo me pasaba las clases observando a Edward.

Cuando entramos a la cafetería tomamos algo para comer y caminamos a nuestra mesa. Allí ya estaban Alice y Jazz. No había rastro de Em y Rose por ningún lado.

¿Y Rose y Em? – pregunte a Alice y Jazz.

Rose ya viene. Em viene con ella – respondió Alice rápidamente. Asentí mientras abría mi jugo y comenzaba a beberlo.

Cuando baje la botella de mi jugo, entro Em y camino rápidamente hacia nuestra mesa. Se acomodo a mi derecha y observo hacia las puertas.

Prepárense enseguida nos iremos – susurro divertido a velocidad vampirica.

¿Que pasará Em? – pregunte. El negó con la cabeza.

Ya verán – respondió y fijo su vista en las puertas de la cafetería. Seguí su mirada y note como entraba Rose, con su andar de modelo.

Camino directamente a la mesa que estaba el chucho con los otros humanos y Ángela. Ellos la observaron sorprendidos. El chucho confundido.

¿Podemos hablar Black? – pregunto. El chucho la observo con cautela unos segundos y asintió. Se puso de pie.

¿Que quieres Barbie? – pregunto secamente. Rose sonrió maliciosamente y lo abofeteo.

OH por dios. Pensé. No acaba de hacer eso. Todo sonido en la cafetería se detuvo y todas las miradas se fijaron en ellos. El chucho se llevo una mano a su mejilla.

¿Que diablos te sucede? – le grito a Rose. OH, OH.

No, la pregunta es: ¿Que diablos te sucede a ti perro idiota? ¿Cómo demonios te atreves a besar a MI hermana, en la entrada de MI casa, sabiendo que ella esta con Edward? ¿Ah? Contesta idiota – lo empujo con fuerza. Todos voltearon a verme, y de ser humana me habría sonrojado – ¡contesta maldito! ¿O que te comieron la lengua los ratones? – dijo sarcásticamente. El la miro furioso unos segundos. Todos volvieron a centrar su atención en ellos.

Eso a ti no te incumbe imitación de Barbie. Lo que haga o deje de hacer – le respondió cortante.

OH, no claro que si me incumbe. Por que resulta que tu te estas metiendo con MI familia. ¿Entiendes? Y todo aquel que se meta con mi familia lo paga. Así que cuídate bien las espaldas chucho por que esto no quedara así – dijo Rose de manera fría. Luego se dio media vuelta y salía de la cafetería.

Nosotros, mis hermanos y Edward, nos miramos entre nosotros y asentimos. Salimos detrás de Rose. Ella estaba parada a un lado del BMW. Cuando estuve más o menos cerca, me lancé sobre ella para abrazarla.

No sabes como te amo Rose. Eres realmente genial – dije mientras la abrazaba. Ella me correspondió.

Oye – se quejo Edward. Rose y yo reímos.

Lo se, no hay nadie como yo – sonrió arrogante – y yo también te amo Bells – me guiño un ojo. Emmett, detrás de nosotras, bufo.

¿Que les sucede a ustedes? – pregunto Alice divertida. Jazz rió.

Están celosos. ¡Por dios son hermanas! – respondió Jazz entre risas. Alice, Rose y yo lo seguimos. Ellos bufaron de nuevo.

Quiero ir a casa – dije con un puchero. Edward sonrió y tomo mi mano.

Vamos entonces – me respondió con una hermosa sonrisa.

Yo también me iré. No me quedare aquí – agrego Alice.

Ni yo – dijeron Rose, Em y Jazz a la vez.

Nos montamos en el carro de Rose y volvimos a casa. Cuando llegamos le contamos a Esme todo lo que había pasado. Ella regaño a Rose por haberlo golpeado, alegando que podría haberlo lastimado, pero cuando le confirmamos que no lo había ni sentido, ya que al ser licántropo y con la poca fuerza con la que Rose lo golpeo no le afectaba, Esme rió.

Ya había pasado mas de un mes desde el "incidente" de Rose con el chucho. La semana siguiente dejo de asistir, lo que nos alegro demasiado a Rose, Edward y a mi. Nos enteramos, por los pensamientos y algunos cotillas, que el chucho volvió a su antiguo instituto en la reserva ya que su tiempo aquí había acabado o algo así.

**Hola! Bueno acá dejando el cuarto capitulo! Bueno primero que nada gracias a todos los que leen y los que dejan sus opiniones :) **

**Si llegamos a 10 reviews subo el próximo capitulo antes de la media noche en Argentina, es decir, en las próximas tres horas y veinte minutos **

**Saludos y espero que les guste! **

_**Mar **_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco:

_**Edward's POV**_

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que no vemos al chucho maldito ese. Por suerte se volvió por donde llego y no lo vimos más.

Estábamos todos en casa. Rose y Em en su cuarto, como siempre. Esme en su jardín y Carlisle en su despacho. Alice, Jazz, Bella y yo estábamos acomodados en el gran sofá de la sala viendo televisión.

De repente Alice comenzó a botar en su lugar. Trate de leer su mente, pero me bloqueaba. Leí en la mente de Jazz. Todos la miramos confundidos.

¿Que sucede Alice? – pregunto mi Bella al fin. Ella volteo a vernos con una gran sonrisa.

Ya se enteraran – nos respondió alegremente – EMMETT, ROSE SALGAN DE SU HABITACION DIEZ MINUTOS NECESITO DECIRLES ALGO IMPORTANTE – grito.

Oímos como en el segundo piso todo ruido ceso. Unos minutos después aparecieron las figuras de Rose y Em en la sala. Ambos despeinados y con la ropa mal puesta. Todos reímos.

Ya, ya. ¿Que quieres decirnos duende? – pregunto Emmett mientras ambos se acomodaban en un sofá.

Vendrán los Denali – anuncio emocionada. Rose y mi Bella bufaron

¿Y que tiene eso de emocionante Alice? – Pregunto Bella sarcásticamente – por que si lo que lo hace emocionante para ti es que persigan a tus hermanos pues si, es emocionante – termino irónicamente. Alice rodó los ojos.

Lo se pero…-

Pero nada Alice. Tu sabes bien que esas malditas de Irina y Tanya andan detrás de nuestros esposos – se apunto a ella misma y luego a mi esposa. Ella asintió de acuerdo con lo que Rose decía – y te emocionas – rodó los ojos. Alice la fulmino con la mirada.

¿Me dejaran terminar? – las miro fijamente a ambas. Las dos asintieron. Ella sonrió – bien como decía, no es eso lo emocionante, si no que habrá una tormenta y seremos más para jugar. Eso, y que vendrá Kate – finalizo emocionada.

Alice por lo único que te cae bien Kate, además de que es muy buena, es por que no persigue a Jasper – respondió Rose secamente. Mi Bella rió.

Estoy de acuerdo con Rose Alice – dijo riendo. Pase mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la acerque más a mi cuerpo.

Niños, se les hará tarde – repitió Esme desde la cocina. Los seis nos pusimos de pie. Apenas eran las 7:15 AM. Caminamos a la cocina para desayunar. Cuando estuvimos listos nos montamos en los carros y partimos al instituto.

Rose y Em se fueron en el BMW de la primera y Jazz, Alice, Bella y yo en mi Volvo. Maneje a más de 120 Km./h y llegamos en quince minutos al instituto. Aparque alado del auto de Rose y baje a abrirle la puerta a mi esposa. Ella me regalo una sonrisa mientras salía del coche.

¿Cuando llegaran Alice? – pregunto Jazz refiriéndose al clan Denali.

Mañana – soltó como si nada. Rose y Bella bufaron. Yo solo apreté más el agarre en la mano de Bella. Ella volteo a verme y me sonrió.

Bien, pero te advierto algo Alice, a la primera que Irina intente algo con mi hombre la mato – dijo Rose cortante. Bella asintió mostrándose de acuerdo. Alice rió y rodó los ojos.

Rose tu sabes que por más que ellas intenten algo los chicos no les harán caso – rió.

Puede ser Alice, pero tu sabes cuan lanzadas son. Yo pienso igual que Rose – dijo Bella de forma fría.

Bien si llegan a intentar algo, yo misma me encargo de correrlas a patadas de la casa – se burlo. Todos reímos ante la imagen de Alice –siendo tan pequeña- sacando a dos vampiros de la casa a patadas –aun que a pesar de ser pequeña, sin contar que es un vampiro, es fuerte.

El día pasó sin nada interesante. Asistimos a clase como normalmente lo hacemos, almorzamos, charlamos y volvimos a casa al final de clases, como todos los días.

Cuando llegamos afuera de la casa había estacionado –además del jeep de Em, y el Mercedes de Carlisle- un Audi r8 color negro.

"espero que Emmett llegue pronto tengo ganas de verlo" –

"Ya llegaron. Tenia ganas de verlos hace mucho" –

"Edward ya llego. Me veo bien" – eran los pensamientos que más se notaban –y que no eran de gente que estuviera normalmente aquí.

Bella a mi lado gruño mientras se bajaba bruscamente del carro. Seguro ella también oyó los pensamientos.

"No puedo creer que ya haya llegado esa zorra" – pensaba Rose.

"Veo que la pequeña Bellie esta de mal humor. Eddie necesitas distraerla un poco" – pensó Emmett.

EMMETT – gritamos Bella y yo a la vez. El sonrió pícaramente.

"OH por dios se adelantaron" – pensó Alice emocionada. Bella bufo.

Entremos – hablo Jasper por primera vez en todo el rato que llevábamos parados aquí afuera. Asentimos. Tome la mano de mi esposa, ella me sonrió, y entramos a la casa.

En la sala se encontraban Esme y Carlisle hablando animadamente con Eleazar y Carmen. En el sofá grande estaban sentadas Kate, Tanya e Irina. Las ultimas dos al vernos sonrieron y se lanzaron sobre Emmett y yo. Rose y Bella gruñeron mientras les enseñaban los dientes. Kate, Alice y Jazz reían como locos.

Maldita zorra quítate de encima de MI esposo – le grito Rose a Irina. Ella la ignoro.

Lo mismo va para ti Tanya – gruño Bella. Tanya la miro un momento y luego –al mismo tiempo que su hermana con Emmett- intento besarme.

Obviamente, Rose y Bella fueron más rápidas y astutas y nos las quitaron de encima antes de que llegaran a algo más. Ambas hermanas volaron a través de la sala y cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Bella, Rose compórtense – las regaño Esme. Ellas asintieron mientras se acercaban a nosotros y nos abrazaban.

Lo sentimos – respondieron a coro.

Tanya, Irina lo mismo va para ustedes – ordeno Carmen. Ellas bufaron.

No las quiero ver intentar algo así de nuevo ni con Emmett, ni con Edward ¿quedo claro? – exigió Eleazar. Ambas asintieron con una mueca.

Luego de ese… interesante encuentro todos nos dispersamos. Alice y Jazz se fueron a su habitación a "hacer la tarea", Rose y Em se fueron de caza y Bella y yo subimos a nuestra habitación.

No esperaba que se adelantaran – pensó Bella mientras se tiraba sobre nuestra cama. Yo asentí mostrándome de acuerdo con ella – el problema son Tanya e Irina, más que nada Tanya – pensó molesta. Yo sonreí.

No te preocupes amor no habrá problemas esta vez. Eso creo – dude. Realmente esperaba que no haya problemas esta vez. Ya que en la ultima visita de nuestra familia de Denali Rose y Bella llegaron a los golpes con Irina y Tanya.

Me acosté a su lado y la abrasé contra mi cuerpo. Ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho. Aspire su aroma, floral y dulce. Sonreí.

Te amo Bella – dije. Ella suspiro con felicidad.

Yo también te amo Edward. Mucho – dijo antes de acercarse y besarme, primero lenta y dulcemente y luego apasionadamente. El beso subió de intensidad.

Me posicione sobre ella y comencé a besar su cuello mientras ella pasaba sus manos por mi cabello.

OIGAN TORTOLOS DEJEN LO QUE ESTÉN HACIENDO Y SALGAN DE AHÍ ANTES DE QUE ENTRE YO – oímos la voz de Emmett. Bella se detuvo. Y yo también, bufe mientras me apartaba de ella, solo un poco.

Vete al diablo Emmett – gruñí. Volví a besar el cuello de Bella mientras ella reía bajito.

EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN SAL DE AHÍ ANTES DE QUE ENTRE POR TI HERMANO – grito ahora Alice. Gruñí alto mientras me apartaba de Bella.

Esto no se quedara así – susurre. Ella sonrió.

Por supuesto que no Cullen. Me las cobrare cuando tengamos un momento – me guiño un ojo. Sonreí mientras me acercaba a besarla. Ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello y yo la abrasé por la cintura.

SALGAN YA – grito Alice de nuevo. Nos apartamos, a regañadientes, y salimos de la habitación.

Afuera estaban Alice y Emmett. Ambos con una sonrisa pícara.

Ya era hora – dijo Alice.

Si, yo pensé que tendríamos que entrar por ustedes. ¿Que tanto estaban haciendo allí dentro? – pregunto de manera sugestiva. Rodé los ojos mientras abrazaba a Bella por la cintura.

Cállate Em que a ti es más difícil sacarte del cuarto cuando te encierras con Rose – me burle.

Oye no te metas conmigo Cullen o lo pagaras caro – se oyó la voz de Rose desde algún lugar de la casa seguida de la risa de Jasper – y tu Jasper tampoco rías tanto que también hay para ti – dijo. Jasper dejo de reír enseguida.

¿A ver Alice por que razón nos has interrumpido? – cambio de tema mi Bella. Alice sonrió ampliamente.

Bueno estaba pensando que quizás podamos usar ese interesante don tuyo que tienes para crear una gran tormenta y adelantar el juego ya que los Denali se irán luego del juego. Pensé que eso las haría feliz a ti y a Rose – dijo inocentemente. OH, no habíamos pensado en eso. Es buena idea. Rose apareció segundos después de que Alice terminara de hablar.

Rayos como no se nos ocurrió antes – hablo rápidamente Rose. Todos reímos.

¿Donde están los demás? – pregunte refiriéndome a los Denali y Esme y Carlisle. Emmett sonrió juguetonamente.

Nos esperaran en el claro. Supusimos que la pequeña Bella no se opondría – dijo divertido. Se acerco a Rose y tomo su mano. Ella le sonrió.

Emmett soy mayor que tu. Que tu seas puro músculo no es mi culpa – reclamo Bella. Em rió.

Lo se, eres más vieja que yo. Eso lo tengo claro – Bella le frunció el ceño – se que eres una ancianita – se burlo. Bella lo miro mal.

Um, no lo se Alice. Quizás Emmett quiera soportar a Irina unos días más – dijo Bella pensativamente. Todos la miraron sorprendidos, incluyéndome.

B-Bellita por favor no puedes hacerme esto. Soy tu hermano, ¿tu me quieres a que si? – rogó Emmett. Jasper llego en ese instante.

Yo creo que necesita una lección – se burlo Jazz. Emmett lo fulmino con la mirada.

Um quizás. ¿Tu que crees Rose? – le pregunto Bella. Rose la miro un momento con duda. Luego sonrió maliciosamente.

Si yo también lo creo – dijo como si nada. Emmett la miro –aun- más sorprendido.

OH vamos amor, solo era una broma – rogó. Luego se volteo a Bella – por favor hermanita haré lo que sea con tal que lo hagas por favor – rogó con un puchero. Bella sonrió maliciosamente.

¿Lo que sea? – pregunto divertida. Emmett asintió efusivamente. Alice sonrió divertida. "apuesto a que lo disfrutara" pensó. – bien lo haré. Luego veré que quiero que hagas oso – dijo mientras me arrastraba escaleras abajo.

Los seis salimos al porche de la casa y corrimos rápidamente adentrándonos al bosque hacia donde el resto de la familia nos esperaba.

Cuando llegamos Carlisle, Eleazar, Carmen y Esme estaban sentados sobre una roca charlando animadamente. Al otro lado del campo estaban las hermanas Denali lanzándose la bola entre ellas. Cuando llegamos todos voltearon a vernos.

¿Listos para jugar? – pregunto Eleazar con una sonrisa. Todos asentimos.

El día estaba nublado, pero no era el momento para jugar.

¿Te encargaras Bella? – pregunto Carmen cariñosamente a mi esposa. Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Bella cerró los ojos concentrándose. Observe el cielo, comenzó a tronar y a aparecer relámpagos. La tormenta estaba lista para que jugáramos.

¿Como armaran los equipos? – nos pregunto Esme. Nosotros nos miramos entre nosotros y luego a ella – OH no, yo no jugare – respondió.

Bueno quedamos impares – dijo Alice.

Podríamos jugar todos nosotros contra ustedes, les ganaremos igual por más que nos superen en número – dijo Kate con una sonrisa arrogante mientras se apuntaba y a su familia, quienes asintieron.

Rosalie rió.

OH si claro. Bien lo haremos como tú quieres Kate. Les ganaremos nosotros – dijo de manera arrogante Rose. Se dio vuelta y junto con las chicas caminaron hacia donde estaba todo el equipo. Reí mentalmente.

Nosotros lanzamos primero – oí que grito Kate mientras me acercaba a mi familia.

Como quieran – le respondió Alice con una sonrisa. Yo la mire preguntándole con la mirada quien ganaría. Ella entendiendo, me asintió con una sonrisa. Sonreí también.

Alice eso no se vale. Tú tienes ventaja – rió Kate al otro lado del campo. Alice la imito.

No te preocupes. Solo vi el resultado – le guiño un ojo. Kate le sonrió.

_**Bella's POV**_

Fue genial como les ganamos – rió Emmett.

Ya habían pasado unas diez horas desde que habíamos jugado, y, habíamos ganado por un par de puntos de diferencia. El clan Denali volvió a su hogar pocas horas después. Y con ellos se fue la molestia de Rosalie –y mía.

Ya cálmate Emmett pasaron muchas horas ya. No soporto tu felicidad – le grito Jazz.

Todos estábamos en la sala haciendo nada. Esme y Carlisle habían salido de caza, por lo que nos habíamos quedado los seis solos.

Eso es porque tú eres un amargado – le respondió.

Cállate Emmett, yo tampoco soporto tanta efusividad – lo regañe. El iba a decir algo pero continué – y no me obligues a usar ese favor que me debes porque lo pagaras caro hermano – termine. El cerró la boca al instante.

Alice no lo aguanto más y se soltó a reír. Edward, Jazz, Rose y yo le seguimos. Em hizo un puchero.

¿Alice cuando será la próxima tormenta? – pregunto Emmett emocionad, de nuevo. Alice se concentro unos minutos.

En un mes – respondió. Emmett sonrió decepcionado.

El resto del día y la noche la pasamos hablando. Teníamos planeado tomarnos unas vacaciones familiares y luego una cada pareja por separado. Si lo sé, raro que una familia de vampiros tome vacaciones. ¿Pero algo hay que hacer verdad? Pero para eso aún faltaban dos meses.

Hablemos de lo importante. Las vacaciones – chilló emocionada Alice. Rodamos los ojos ante su entusiasmo.

Bien Alice. Hablemos de lo importante – se burlo Emmett. Alice lo fulminó con la mirada, pero luego sonrió. Tu hermana es bipolar amor, pensé. El sonrió mientras asentía.

Ustedes dejen sus charlas mentales y préstenme atención – nos regaño – Esme y Carlisle llegaran en exactamente cinco minutos, treinta segundos – anuncio. Nos quedamos en silencio.

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la mañana, amanecería en cualquier momento. Recorrí la sala con la mirada. Em estaba sentado en un sofá individual con Rose en sus piernas. Jazz y Alice estaban igual en otro sofá. Edward estaba recostado en el sofá grande con su espalda apoyada en el respaldo, y yo, entre sus piernas mientras el me abrazaba por la cintura y acariciaba mi estomago.

Exactamente cinco minutos después Esme y Carlisle entraban por la puerta. Ambos sonrieron al vernos juntos en la sala.

**Bueno, acá está el cinco. El seís lo tendrán que esperar hasta la próxima semana, no es que no lo tenga, porque lo tengo, es más, el fic está terminado. Pero subiré uno por semana :D jaja **

**En otras noticias (?) necesito dos o tres personas que me pasen su msn porque estoy empezando otra historia y quiero pedirles sus opiniones. El que esté interesado me manda su msn por correo eléctronico y yo les mando un archivo con el primer capitulo :D Espero que alguien quiera ayudarme. En fin... **

**Saludosssssss **

_**Mar ~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo seis:_**

**_Bella's POV_**

¿Querías hablar con nosotros Alice? – preguntó amablemente Carlisle. Ella asintió efusivamente. El y Esme se sentaron en otro sofá grande y la miraban con curiosidad.

Ya tengo planeadas nuestras vacaciones familiares – chillo. Esme y Carlisle le sonrieron.

Cuéntanos que planeaste – pidió Esme con una gran sonrisa.

Bueno tenía planeado que como tenemos dos meses de vacaciones podríamos pasar un mes en familia en isla Esme y luego cada pareja iría por su lado durante un mes y nos veríamos aquí para cuando nosotros empecemos las clases de nuevo – dijo mientras se apuntaba, y a Edward y a mi – ya que supuestamente ellos el próximo año entrarían a la universidad – termino apuntando a Em, Rose y Jazz, mientras les sonreía burlonamente.

Todos sabíamos que esa era solo una excusa, ya que ellos se quedarían en casa todo el día, para que crean que ellos fueron a la universidad.

A mi me parece perfecto. Tendremos que hablar con el personal para que tengan lista la casa para esa fecha y listo – acepto Carlisle. Alice le sonrió.

A mi también me gusta la idea – coincidió Esme.

Y a mi, pasaremos tiempo en familia y luego nosotros – dijo Em apuntándose y apuntando a Rose y Jazz – iremos a la universidad – sonrió burlonamente. Rodé los ojos.

Creo que será genial – respondió Jazz simplemente. Edward y yo asentimos mostrándonos de acuerdo.

Ya ha pasado un mes, por lo que solo faltaba un mes para nuestras vacaciones. Hoy habría tormenta lo que significaba una sola cosa: Béisbol.

Alice nos había preparado a todos la ropa. Hacía pocos minutos Edward y yo habíamos bajado tomados de la mano a la sala. Allí ya se encontraban todos menos Em y Rose.

Emmett y Rosalie Cullen más les vale que salgan ya mismo de su habitación o se quedaran sin puerta – ordeno Esme. Todos reímos.

Ya, ya mamá estamos aquí – trato de zafase Emmett. Rose estaba a su lado, su cabello estaba revuelto y su ropa desacomodada.

¿Vamos? – pregunte. Estaba ansiosa. Todos asintieron.

Iremos en el jeep – nos ordeno Alice – no quiero que se ensucien la ropa – sonrió. Asentimos a regañadientes. A todos nos encantaba correr por el bosque.

Viajamos apretujados en el asiento trasero del jeep. Alice estaba sobre Jazz, Esme sobre Carlisle y yo sobre Edward. La única que viajo sin problema fue Rose.

Emmett aparco aproximadamente a un kilómetro de un gran campo abierto. Nos bajamos entre quejas del asiento trasero y corrimos el tramo que faltaba.

Bien preparémonos – dijo Carlisle. Asentimos y nos dividimos separándonos y yendo hacia diferentes partes del campo para practicar.

Yo seré el árbitro, así no harán trampa – anuncio Esme minutos después de que termináramos de calentar.

No haremos trampa – rezongó Emmett.

Se lo que hacen – dijo Esme mirándolo fijamente. Emmett sonrió inocentemente.

Rose y Jazz seguían pavoneando con un bate. Y los demás solo charlábamos.

Prepárense – grito Carlisle. Asentimos. Cada uno se acomodo en su puesto.

Alice lanzaría, Edward y Emmett serian jardineros, y el resto batearíamos, mientras Esme hacía de árbitro. Rose bateaba primero.

Tomo un bate y se paro en frente mío y de Esme. El cielo comenzó a tronar. Todos sonreímos.

Empecemos – grito Alice emocionada. En su rostro había una gran sonrisa. Cuando sonó el próximo trueno Alice lanzo la pelota con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran pocas.

Todos, principalmente Rose, seguimos la pelota con la mirada. Iba a una gran velocidad, ningún humano podría verla. Rose bateo con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a correr a través del campo.

Edward fue tras la pelota, hacia el bosque. Llego segundos después que la pelota cayera al suelo, la tomo y la lanzo con mucha fuerza hacia aquí.

Esme la atrapo segundos antes que Rosalie llegara aquí. Esme me observo esperando una "resolución". Sonreí. Sabia que Rose me odiaría.

Estas fuera – dije casi riendo al ver su cara. Me miro mal y camino hasta donde estaba Jazz.

Carlisle se preparo para batear. Emmett al otro lado del campo, mientras, sonrió divertido.

Vamos mi vida es solo béisbol – grito Emmett, mientras tanto, Edward regresaba a su puesto.

Carlisle se paro frente a Esme y yo, con su bate, preparado para batear. En su rostro había una gran sonrisa. El siempre disfrutaba de estos momentos familiares. Alice le sonrió antes de lanzar la bola aun más fuerte que antes.

Carlisle bateo y se lanzo a correr. Edward y Emmett seguían con la vista la pelota con la mirada como si fuera su presa.

Mientras Carlisle seguía atravesando el extenso campo Edward y Emmett saltaron intentando, ambos, de atrapar la pelota. Chocaron en el aire y cayeron al suelo. Emmett le dio un empujón a Edward mientras se ponían de pie, ambos riendo. Carlisle llego aquí antes que ellos se pusieran de pie.

El siguiente en batear era Jasper. El se posiciono en su lugar sonriéndole a Alice. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y lanzo la pelota con toda la fuerza que podía.

Jasper bateo para luego salir corriendo a través del campo. Emmett corrió tras la pelota, se monto en un árbol y salto atrapándola en el aire. Cuando cayó sobre sus pies en el suelo, lanzo la pelota.

Mi hombre mono – dijo Rose parándose a mi lado. En su rostro había una sonrisa de orgullo. Me prepare ya que luego de Jasper era mi turno.

Me pare frente a Esme y tome el bate con fuerza, Alice me regalo una sonrisa deslumbrante antes de lanzar la pelota con gran fuerza.

Batee y me lancé a correr hacia el campo, atravesando todas las bases que podía rápidamente.

ALTO – grito Alice. Su voz sonaba ahogada. Me detuve, había llegado a la base que se encontraba cerca del lugar donde estaba Emmett.

Ambos nos miramos confundidos por la actitud de Alice. Edward llego a nuestro lado con la misma mirada. Alice volteo a ver hacia el bosque. Todos la imitamos.

Podía sentir el aroma de un vampiro. No esperen. Son tres. Se acercaban rápidamente hacia nosotros.

Emmett, Edward y yo corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos hacia donde estaban los demás. Alice llego con nosotros segundos después.

Ya se iban. Pero nos oyeron – dijo Alice parándose a nuestro lado. Su mirada parecía mortificada.

El cielo trono de nuevo a la vez que tres figuras aparecían en la entrada del claro.

Eran dos hombres y una mujer. La mujer tenía el cabello rizado color rojo fuego, pálida, cuerpo tonificado y un rostro fino. Uno de los hombres –el que estaba en el medio de ambos- tenía el cabello con rastas de color negro y marrón, piel olivácea, era alto y fornido al igual que el hombre que estaba a su lado. El era un poco más bajo que el anterior, con el cabello rubio, recogido en una coleta baja. Los tres nos examinaban con sus perturbadores ojos borgoña.

Indicación que son nómadas –pensé.

Caminaron un poco más hasta quedar a unos cinco metros de nosotros. Carlisle se paro frente a todos, el resto estábamos en fila y atentos a cada movimiento.

Está pelota debe ser tuya – dijo el vampiro del medio. Le lanzo la pelota a Carlisle.

Gracias – dijo el mientras la atrapaba. En su rostro había una sonrisa.

Me llamo Laurent – se presento sonriendo – ellos son Victoria – apunto a la mujer. Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo – y James – apunto con la cabeza al otro vampiro a su lado. El cual debo agregar, no apartaba su mirada ni de Alice, ni de mí.

Soy Carlisle – comenzó – y está es mi familia – hizo un gesto con el brazo. Yo me pegue al cuerpo de Edward. El captando todo, como siempre, paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo de forma protectora – sus actividades de casería nos están causando dificultades – sonrió amablemente.

Laurent lo examino con la mirada.

Les pedimos disculpas. No sabíamos que este territorio pertenecía a su familia – dijo sonriendo. Trataba de ser amable. No quería tener problemas con nosotros ya que éramos muchos más que ellos.

Sí, bueno nuestra residencia permanente se encuentra muy cerca – dijo Carlisle tranquilamente.

¿En serio? – ambos, Victoria y Laurent se echaron una mirada. No creían que hubiera vampiros asentados en la zona – bueno ya no les causaremos problemas – dijo. Le echo una mirada a James, quien no dejaba de mirarnos a Alice y a mí – solo pasábamos por aquí – termino regresando su vista Carlisle.

Los humanos nos rastreaban pero los guiamos al este. Ustedes estarán a salvo – sonrió Victoria.

Excelente – dijo Carlisle.

"OH dios. Bella tenemos que irnos de aquí o estaremos en problemas" – pensó Alice.

"¿Viste algo?" – pregunte usando telepatía. Ella asintió imperceptiblemente. Obviamente, James que estaba al pendiente nuestro noto nuestro intercambio. Sonrió sádicamente.

"Oigan Alice y yo nos iremos" – dije solo para mi familia. Todos estaban confundidos.

"¿Que sucede?" – era lo único que podía entender entre tantos pensamientos confusos. Creo que el tuvo algo que ver con nuestra transformación" – respondí de igual manera. No estaba muy segura, pero no quería comprobarlo tampoco.

"Bien las veremos en casa" – pensó Carlisle.

¿Entonces, no les gustaría tres jugadores más? – ofreció Laurent luego de unos minutos de silencio, lo que duro nuestro intercambio. El realmente quería jugar. A pesar de ser nómada no quería enfrentarse a tener problemas con nosotros – OH vamos solo una vez más – pidió. La mirada de Carlisle viajo por todos nosotros. Y luego volteo a verlo.

Seguro, porque no – sonrió – algunos ya se iban pueden tomar su lugar. Bateamos primero – término. Les lanzo la bola.

Mi especialidad son las bolas curvas – dijo Victoria con una sonrisa mientras la atrapaba.

Bueno yo creo que podremos con eso – se burlo Jazz. Victoria y Laurent rieron.

Eso es lo que creen – rió victoria mientras se alejaba con Laurent a su lado.

Alice, Edward y yo nos volteamos para correr hacia el jeep. Una corriente de aire nos atravesó. El aroma golpeo a James el rostro. El los aspiro y sonrió.

Así que si son ustedes – gruño mientras se agazapaba.

Diablos. El nos recordó. Alice me miraba con terror en sus ojos.

Las estuve buscando por mucho tiempo – gruño nuevamente. Jazz y Edward se pararon frente a nosotras de forma protectora – tienen que venir conmigo. Me deben su inmortalidad – ordeno. Jazz y Edward le gruñeron.

Tú eres un maldito. Jamás, ¿me oyes? Jamás Alice y yo nos uniremos a ti – grite enfada. El sonrió maliciosamente.

Laurent y Victoria se pararon a sus lados. Ambos agazapados. James gruño e intento acercarse. Carlisle se paro frente a todos, nuevamente.

Ellas están con nosotros. No permitiré que se metan con alguien de mi familia – gruño Carlisle – serán mejor que se vayan – ordeno.

James simplemente nos miraba con malicia.

Ya veo que este juego ha terminado – dijo Laurent molesto – nos iremos – dijo envarándose – James – dijo. El gruño pero lo imito, al igual que Victoria. Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia el bosque.

Jasper, Edward llévense a Alice y Bella de aquí – ninguno se movió. Seguían mirando la dirección por donde se habían alejado los nómadas – ahora – ordeno. Ambos nos tomaron de la mano y nos arrastraron al jeep.

Los demás se iban a quedar recogiendo las cosas. Edward y yo nos subimos adelante y Jazz y Alice atrás. Edward arranco a toda velocidad.

Tenemos que hablar con Carlisle. El no se rendirá – dijo Alice. Jazz y yo la observamos.

¿Que es exactamente lo que el quiere de ustedes? – pregunto Jasper molesto.

El sabe de nosotras, creo que es quien nos transformo. El sabia que éramos especiales, que si nos transformaba tendríamos dones. Por eso lo hizo. Luego de atacarnos nos iba a dejar un par de meses, pero no contó con que no nos alimentaríamos de humanos y que nos iríamos de Italia – dije nerviosa. El realmente quería que nos unamos a él.

El no las dejara. Hará todo porque se unan a él – hablo Edward. Su voz sonaba furiosa.

¿Alice es seguro volver a casa? – pregunte. Su vista se perdió unos segundos.

No, lo mejor será irnos a Port Ángeles y regresar en la noche – respondió. Edward asintió y cambio de rumbo hacia Port Ángeles.

* * *

**Acá nuevo capitulo e.e les comento... **

**Todos mis fics van a ser actualizados una vez por semana, los fines de semana. Ya sea sábado o domingo. Dependiendo... **

**Hoy actualizo de todos así que creo que merezco un reviews en cada fic no? :3 **

**Gracias a los que leen y gracias a todos los que dejan sus reviews :D **

**Saludos **

_**Mar ~**_


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo siete:

**_Bella's POV_**

Llegamos de Port Ángeles sobre las diez de la noche. Edward aparco el jeep y lo apago.

Tenemos visitas – gruño Edward mirando fijamente el porche de la casa. Jasper, Alice y yo miramos en la misma dirección. Allí se encontraban Carlisle, y el nómada, Laurent.

Caminamos hacia ellos. Jasper y Edward parados delante de nosotras en pose protectora. Le gruñeron, ambos estaban dispuestos a lanzarse sobre él.

No, vino a advertirnos acerca de James – dijo Carlisle haciendo un gesto para que ambos se detuvieran.

Yo no tengo que ver en esto – comenzó Laurent con voz tranquila – estoy cansado de los juegos de James. El lo que quiere es que ustedes – dijo clavando su mirada en Alice y en mi – se unan a él. Quiere hacerse con sus dones – Edward paso sus brazos alrededor mío de forma protectora – las encontrara donde sea que vayan. Jamás en mis trescientos años había visto algo así, el es un gran rastreador. Y la mujer, victoria, no la subestimen – termino lentamente. Nos hecho una última mirada y corrió hacia el bosque.

Alice y yo nos miramos. Ambas sabíamos que esto no terminaría bien.

¿Que haremos? – pregunte nerviosa. Carlisle nos observo un momento.

Hay que destruirlo – sentencio.

Nos reunimos con el resto de la familia en el garaje.

Eh luchado contra los nuestros. No son fáciles de matar – dijo Jasper.

Lo descuartizaremos y quemaremos los restos – dijo Emmett burlonamente. Se notaba en su mirada como había estado deseando algo más de emoción.

No disfruto destruir a uno de los nuestros. Ni siquiera a uno sádico como James – dijo Carlisle con pesar – pero no permitiré que nadie de mi familia corra peligro – dijo mientras nos regalaba una sonrisa.

Comenzó a sacar dinero de la caja fuerte y a ponerlo en un bolso.

¿Qué pasa si mata a uno de nosotros primero? – dijo Rose preocupada. Su vista estaba clavada en Emmett.

Emmett se acerco hacia ella –que estaba sentada sobre una mesa- y la abrazo contra su pecho.

No te preocupes mi vida, no nos pasara nada. Somos más que ellos – dijo Emmett. Rosalie lo miro con preocupación.

Carlisle podrían desviar a James. Jasper o yo iremos con ellas para protegerlas, iremos al sur – pidió Edward.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

No Edward, el sabe que ni tu ni Jasper se alejarían de ellas. Los perseguiría – se negó – Emmett ira con ellas para protegerlas. El resto nos dividiremos para proteger el pueblo y rastrear a victoria y James – ordeno. Emmett sonrió socarronamente. Jazz y Edward bufaron pero asintieron.

Bien enanas suban – dijo Emmett apuntando el Mercedes de Carlisle.

Danos un minuto para despedirnos – pidió Alice. El sonrió y fue a despedirse de Rose.

No te preocupes Edward estaremos bien con el oso de Emmett. Y si James llegara a aparecer allá protegeré a Alice. Usare mis dones – le guiñe un ojo en un intento de infundirle confianza. El me observo unos segundos y luego sonrió.

Se acerco para darme un dulce beso en los labios. Sonreí cuando nos apartamos.

Cuídense mucho – pidió – oíste Emmett, más te vale que cuides de mi hermana y mi esposa – le grito. Emmett rió.

Por supuesto que lo haré – dijo parado alado del Mercedes.

Nos veremos pronto – dijo antes de besarme de nuevo. Sonreí contra sus labios.

No te preocupes hermano estaremos bien – aseguro Alice. Ella y Jasper estaban abrazados.

Me acerque a ellos y abrasé a Jazz.

No te preocupes Jazz la cuidaremos mucho – asegure con una sonrisa. El me la correspondió con otra.

Lo se – dijo antes de besar a Alice. Luego me beso en la frente y se acerco a Rosalie.

Nos vemos familia – dijo Emmett.

Yo conduzco – grite mientras me montaba en el lugar de conductor. Alice a mi lado y Emmett atrás, quejándose debo agregar.

Oye eso no es justo – se quejo Emmett cuando Salí del garaje a más de 140 Km. por hora.

Cállate Em, tu podrías destruir el carro de Carlisle y el te mataría – me burle. Alice rió y yo la imite. Emmett se enfurruño en el asiento trasero.

¿A dónde iremos? – pregunto molesto.

Rodé los ojos ante su actitud infantil.

Iremos al sur, a san francisco – sentencie mientras pisaba el acelerador y volábamos a través de la carretera.

Bien – respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Subí más la velocidad y reí ante el puchero de Emmett.

¿Emmett por favor puedes dejar de dar vueltas? Pareces un león enjaulado – pidió Alice nuevamente.

Habíamos llegado hacia un día a san francisco, y hacia tres que no teníamos noticias de la familia.

Lo poco que sabíamos era por las visiones de Alice. Sabíamos que estaban todos bien y que seguían tras el rastro de James.

Alice no podía ver nada de él, ni de la mujer.

Podría sentir la anticipación, ansiedad y molestia de Emmett desde Forks.

EMMETT MCCARTHY CULLEN DEJA DE DAR VUELTAS. HARÁS UN OYÓ EN LA SALA Y LUEGO ESME NOS REGAÑARA A LOS TRES POR TU CULPA – grite. El se detuvo – Y POR DIOS CÁLMATE PODRIA SENTIR TU ANSIEDAD INCLUSO ESTANDO EN Forks – termine.

Ambos, Alice y Emmett, me observaban atónitos. Yo nunca solía gritar, al menos no tanto, y no a Emmett.

Ya, ya me calme. Tranquila mujer – dijo haciendo con las manos un gesto de paz.

Se aventó para caer sobre el sofá. Y cayó en el sofá, y también lo rompió. Con toda la fuerza, sumado a todos los músculos de Emmett, el sofá quedo reducido a escombros.

Ups – dijo observando los restos del sofá debajo de él.

Alice y yo nos echamos una mirada, luego regresamos nuestra vista a Emmett y estallamos en carcajadas. Emmett nos siguió enseguida.

Unos minutos después de estar riendo, la risa de Alice se detuvo. Emmett y yo la imitamos y clavamos nuestra mirada en ella.

Sus ojos estaban dilatados, y su vista fija en un punto de la habitación. Estaba teniendo una visión.

Cambio de dirección. Sabe donde estamos y se dirige aquí – soltó cuando regreso a la normalidad. Su mirada viajo por Emmett y yo.

Tenemos que hablar con los demás – dijo Emmett serio. Alice y yo asentimos.

Esperen. Igual por más que les digamos ellos no llegaran antes de la media noche. Tendremos que encargarnos de él nosotros solos – dijo Alice.

¿Y la mujer? – pregunte.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

Ella se fue. Está buscando opciones para conseguir que nos unamos a ellos – dijo Alice.

Tan pronto Alice termino de hablar sonó mi móvil. Lo tome. Era Carlisle.

¿Bella? ¿Están todos bien? – preguntó. De fondo se oían las voces de Edward, Jasper y Rosalie.

Si, estamos bien – dije – Carlisle Alice tuvo una visión de James – solté rápidamente.

Al otro lado del teléfono se oyeron maldiciones y quejas.

Hagan silencio – ordeno Carlisle. Todos se callaron – que viste Alice? – pregunto. Alice me hizo un gesto para que yo hablara.

Alice vio que James cambiaba de dirección. Viene hacia acá. Y llegara está noche – solté rápidamente. Al instante se oyó, de nuevo, las voces de los demás quejándose y maldiciendo.

Cállense – ordeno, nuevamente, Carlisle – trataremos de llegar antes que el. Pero estén alerta. Emmett nada de peleas innecesarias. Espera a que estemos todos, o si no, que sea de vida o muerte. No quiero verte la próxima vez con un brazo o una pierna menos – ordeno Carlisle. Emmett bufo – Emmett es enserio – lo regaño. El rodó los ojos.

Bien. Lo prometo, nada de peleas a menos que sea necesario o estén ustedes – dijo aburrido.

Bien. Lo mismo va para ustedes Bella y Alice. Y tu especialmente Bella, nada de peleas o usar tus dones a menos que sea estrictamente necesario – asentí.

Bien. Nos veremos pronto – respondí.

Okey, cuídense. Estaremos ahí pronto. Adiós – dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

¿Sabes exactamente a qué hora llegara? – le pregunto Emmett a Alice.

Como a la once, o un rato antes de la media noche. Los demás no llegaran – respondió.

Todos miramos el reloj. Faltaban más de cuatro horas para que llegara. Emmett se puso de pie de un salto.

¿Bueno tenemos tiempo para ir de caza? – pregunto Emmett.

Nos quedan cuatro horas aun – respondió Alice. Yo asentí.

Vayamos a cazar algo rápido y regresemos pronto – casi ordene. Ambos asintieron. Nos pusimos en marcha rumbo al bosque.

Corrimos a través del pequeño bosque que rodeaba la casa buscando algo para alimentarnos. Emmett fue tras una manada de ciervos. Alice fue tras Emmett. Y yo corrí en la dirección opuesta.

Una vez que termine de alimentarme al menos lo suficiente para un día o dos, regrese al lugar donde me había separado de Alice y Emmett.

Ellos aun no regresaban. Así que me acomode sobre el tronco de un árbol observando la dirección por donde ellos habían desaparecido.

Unos minutos después, el silencio que había se rompió. Por el norte apareció una figura. La cual rápidamente reconocí, era James. Y estaba solo.

Qué bueno verte de nuevo Isabella – dijo James. Rió sádicamente.

Me puse de pie rápidamente para enfrentarlo. Luego recordé lo que Carlisle me pidió. Retrocedí dos pasos, y él se acerco a mí.

Vete – grite molesta. El rió otra vez y negó con la cabeza.

No lo haré, al menos no solo. Tú vendrás conmigo – ordeno.

Lo fulmine con la mirada. ¿Quién diablos se pensaba que era para querer atacar a mi familia y además –ahora- me ordena unirme a su grupo de desquiciados? Está mal.

Fruncí el ceño molesta. Estaba poniéndome furiosa rápidamente y Edward no estaba cerca para calmarme.

No lo haré. Jamás dejare a Edward o a mi familia para unirme a tu grupo de desquiciados. Es mejor que te vayas estoy comenzando a enfadarme y seria un peligro para ti – escupí ácidamente. El me miro en silencio unos segundos y rió.

No lo creo. Sé que tienes un gran don, pero no te tengo miedo – me enfrento. Su mirada era sombría.

Bien tu así lo quisiste – dije enfadada antes de lanzarme sobre el.

**_Emmett POV_**

Emmett tenemos que regresar. James se adelanto y está con Bella – chillo Alice. Voltee a verla. Su rostro estaba apagado. Asentí.

Ambos corrimos rápidamente hacia donde nos habíamos separado. Alice iba a la delantera guiándome. Yo la seguí rápidamente.

Cuando llegamos donde nos habíamos separado vimos una gran llamarada subir hacia el cielo. A unos metros estaba Bella.

Sus ropas estaban desgarradas, su cabello todo revuelto y en su rostro había una mueca.

Alice y yo rápidamente corrimos hacia ella.

Bella – chillo Alice. Ella se dio vuelta y nos sonrió dulcemente.

Alice, Emmett – dijo en voz baja. Alice se lanzo para abrazarla.

¿Lo derrotaste hermanita? – pregunte. Ella me sonrió y asintió. Yo la alce y di vuelta con ella en mis brazos – eres genial.

Lo sé, pero ahora bájame Emmett – rió. Alice y yo nos reímos también, mientras la ponía suavemente sobre el suelo.

Realmente adoro mi familia, son todos geniales –pensé con una gran sonrisa.

Los demás llegaran en unos minutos – anuncio Alice con una gran sonrisa. Bella y yo sonreímos también.

Los tres teníamos ganas de ves a nuestras parejas. ¡Y eso que solo habían pasado tres días!

Emmett préstame tu chaqueta. Estoy en harapos – rió Bella. Yo reí también mientras me quitaba mi chaqueta y se la entregaba.

Ella se la puso rápidamente, le quedaba como un vestido. A los minutos aparecieron Carlisle, Edward, Jasper y Rose a través del bosque.

Edward corrió hacia Bella y la abrazo fuertemente, igual que Jasper con Alice. Yo corrí hacia mi Rose que me miraba con mucho amor, y la bese apasionadamente.

¿Ya acabaron con James? – pregunto Carlisle mirando la fogata.

Si, Bella lo derroto – respondió Alice.

Si, fue genial ella estaba sola y… -

¿COMO QUE ESTABA SOLA EMMETT TU NO TENIAS QUE CUIDARLAS A AMBAS? – me grito Edward, aun, abrazado a Bella. Yo reí.

Estábamos cazando hermano, no contábamos con que llegara tan pronto – reí. El me miro mal un momento, hasta que Bella lo beso y se tranquilizo.

Ellos siempre estaban para tranquilizar al otro en los peores momentos y es que ni Jasper con su gran don lograba nada si estaban fuera de control.

Siento haberte gritado Em – se disculpo. Reí aun más fuerte mientras apretaba el agarre en la cintura de Rose.

No hay problema, yo también te hubiera gritado si estuviera en tu lugar y hubiese sido Rose en vez de Bella – me burle. El me sonrió.

¿Y Esme? – pregunto Alice entre los brazos de Jasper.

Está esperando en la casa. Vayamos, está muy preocupada – respondió Carlisle. Asentimos.

Corrimos tras el hasta la casa. En el porche estaba Esme. Cuando nos vio a todos, sanos, su rostro se ilumino con una gran sonrisa.

Estaba tan preocupada. Menos mal que están todos bien – dijo mientras nos abrazaba uno por uno – no vuelvan a preocuparme.

Lo sentimos mama – dijimos todos a coro. Ella nos sonrió y se abrazo a Carlisle, quien sonreía también.

DEFINITVAMENTE TENGO LA MEJOR FAMILIA – grite. Todos rieron.

* * *

**Hasta la próxima semana :D**

**_Mar ~_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo ocho:**

**Bella's POV**

¿Entonces irías al baile de graduación conmigo? – preguntó nuevamente Mike Newton. Rodé los ojos, de nuevo.

Mira Mike, me caes bien pero estoy con Edward, y si hay alguien con quien iría es con el – mentí. Nosotros no teníamos planeado ir al bendito baile. Y menos me caía bien Newton.

Bien – dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo del salón. Salí también del salón, afuera me encontré con Edward.

Me sonrió cuando me vio salir de la clase. Camine rápidamente hasta llegar a el. El sonrió antes de envolver fuertemente sus brazos a mí alrededor.

Creo que Newton no entiende aun – susurro solo para mí. Reí.

Lo se, es insoportable – acorde. El sonrió y beso fugazmente mis labios. Luego tomo mi mano y nos guió a la cafetería.

~.~

Ya había pasado un mes desde que habíamos acabado con James. Por lo que Carlisle nos había contado, Laurent se había integrado al clan Denali y era pareja de Irina –para alivio de Rose.

Respecto a Victoria, aun no teníamos noticias. Alice no podía verla claramente. Entonces tratábamos de estar tranquilos, ya que sabíamos que ella regresaría.

Faltaba solo una semana para el baile de graduación, lo que quiere decir que Jazz, Rose y Em "partirían" a la universidad en pocos meses. Obviamente ellos no irían a la universidad, solo estarán todo el día en casa.

Y al parecer este baile iba a ser diferente, pero no intente ni quise averiguar mucho. Todo el asunto del baile tenía a todo el instituto de Forks como locos.

Edward y yo entramos a la cafetería de la mano y caminamos a la mesa que compartíamos con nuestra familia.

¿Entonces Alice aun nada? – pregunte mientras me acomodaba en mi lugar. Edward se sentó a mi lado.

No. No puedo ver nada – frunció el ceño – no entiendo porque…- su vista se perdió y sus ojos se dilataron. Edward y yo nos concentramos en su mente para poder ver su visión.

No…- no sabía que decir. Todos nos observaron confundidos.

¿Que sucede? ¿Que vio Alice? – pregunto Rose.

Ella… neófitos – respondí.

Un ejército de neófitos – corrigió Alice. Asentí. Edward estaba en shock, si es que un vampiro puede estarlo.

¿Un ejército de neófitos? – preguntó Rose entrecortadamente. Alice, Edward y yo asentimos confirmándolo.

¿Pero cómo? – pregunto Jazz.

Que importa eso, ¿que es lo que quieren? ¿Pudiste ver que buscan Alice? – pregunto Rose nuevamente.

Ellos vendrán a Forks. Quieren vengarse, Victoria es quien comenzó esto – afirmo Alice.

Diablos ¿esa mujer nunca se rendirá? – preguntó Emmett.

Ella no viene por eso Emmett. Quiere vengar la muerte de su pareja, James – soltó Alice. Su mirada estaba fija en Edward y yo.

Entonces todo encajo. Ella venia a vengarse de mi por destruir a su pareja, es decir que ella quería… clave mi mirada –horrorizada- en Edward. El me miro confundido.

¿Lo que quieres decir es que ella está armando un ejército para vengarse de Bella acabando con nosotros? – preguntó Jasper. El realmente estaba preocupado.

Si, bueno casi. En realidad busca a una persona en especial – su mirada se clavo en Edward. El se tenso.

No, no, no y mil veces no – grite poniéndome de pie abruptamente. Todos los que estaban en la cafetería voltearon a verme sorprendidos y confundidos por mi actitud – me voy – dije enfada antes de salir rápidamente de la cafetería.

Oí como Edward y los demás venían detrás de mí. Yo me apresure a ir hacia el volvo.

Bella tienes que calmarte. No le pasara nada a Edward – dijo Jasper llegando hasta mi junto a los demás. Lo mire enfadada.

Es que es inútil. Ella vendrá por nosotros y por más que usemos nuestros dones y toda nuestra fuerza ella tiene un ejército ¡Nosotros somos ocho que podríamos hacer contra un ejército y para peor de neófitos! – dije más molesta. Todos retrocedieron, menos Edward que se acerco y me abrazo.

Tranquila amor, no me pasara nada – dijo – no nos pasara nada – ratificó – hablaremos con Carlisle para ver que hay que hacer.

Bien. Quiero ir ahora – pedí. El asintió. Todos nos montamos en los carros y volvimos a casa.

~.~

Yo creo que lo mejor sería hablar con los Quileute para ver si hay posibilidad de acceder a un acuerdo. Ellos están para proteger el pueblo así que hay posibilidades que accedan – dijo Carlisle luego que le explicáramos la situación.

Nos miramos entre nosotros. No queríamos unirnos a los hombres lobo, pero teníamos que pensar en Forks.

Bien. Yo pienso que accederán. Después de todo como Carlisle dijo ellos están para proteger Forks – estuvo de acuerdo Esme. Rose y yo hicimos una mueca.

Bien, Alice, Bella y Edward vengan. Iremos a la frontera con la Push y hablaremos con Sam. Esme, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie vayan a alimentarse – ordeno Carlisle. Todos asentimos.

Como Carlisle dijo; Esme, Emmett, Jasper y Rose fueron de caza. Nosotros corrimos hacia la frontera con la Push. Cuando llegamos había tres lobos y un humano al que reconocí como Sam.

Dr. Cullen – saludo Sam.

Buenas noches Sam, venimos a hablar contigo. Hay problemas – comenzó Carlisle.

¿Que sucede? – pregunto tratando de ser amable. El no quería hablar con nosotros pero accedió por educación.

Un ejército se acerca al pueblo, llegaran en cinco días – respondió Alice. El la observo confundido. No entendía a que se refería.

¿De que hablas? – preguntó.

Neófitos, son de los nuestros. Será una pelea muy fea. Pero si no hacemos algo pueden acabar con el pueblo en menos de dos días – completo Carlisle. Sam lo observo con horror.

De acuerdo, lo haremos – respondió cuando pudo salir del shock.

Necesitamos coordinarlo – pensó en voz alta Carlisle. Sam asintió de acuerdo – debemos prepararnos. Mi hijo Jasper sabe lo que se requiere para pelear con neófitos. Pueden acompañarnos – termino.

OK, digan hora y lugar – respondió Sam.

~.~

¿Accedieron? – pregunto Emmett cuando volvimos a la casa.

Si. Jasper tú nos prepararas – dijo Carlisle. El asintió.

Por dios no quiero soportar a los perros – dijo Rose de mala gana.

Rosalie, eso no es lo importante ahora, tenemos que pensar en el pueblo. Con ellos seremos más y tendremos más posibilidades de vencer – la regaño Carlisle. Ella rodó los ojos pero acepto.

~.~

Vamos Emmett de nuevo – rió Jasper. Emmett frunció el ceño y corrió a toda velocidad hacia Jasper. El salto tomando la camiseta de Emmett y lanzándolo contra un árbol.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Carlisle hablo con Sam. Hoy tenían que venir, de nuevo, aquí para ver nuestra práctica.

Los días pasados fueron un infierno. Al parecer Jacob Black no me dejaría en paz ni aun que fuéramos de distintas especies.

Cuando ellos llegaron el primer día del entrenamiento, y Jacob con ellos, me reconoció, pero en su mente no había más que puros pensamientos sobre mí. Luego se transformo en humano y estuvo todo el día pegado como garrapata a mí. Lo cual me molestaba en exceso y de paso molestaba a Edward.

Quien debo agregar está de muy mal humor, y no creo que pase hasta que toda está "guerra" termine.

Ya… llegaron – susurro Carlisle. Todos miramos al norte.

Por ahí apareció la figura de siete enormes lobos. En el centro de ellos había uno grande, de color negro.

Bloquee sus pensamientos. No quería leer lo que pensaban los lobos.

Edward me abrazo por la cintura. Yo pase mis brazos a través de la suya.

Bienvenidos – dijo Carlisle – mi hijo Jasper – apunto a Jazz – ha peleado con neófitos. El nos enseñara como vencerlos.

Carlisle preguntan porque los neófitos son tan diferentes a nosotros – dijo Edward.

Son mucho más fuertes que nosotros, porque aun hay sangre humana en su sistema. Los nuestros siempre son más fuertes en sus primeros meses de vida – explico. Miro a Jasper, quien asintió, y luego camino hasta llegar a Esme.

Los lobos gruñeron. Jasper camino hacia ellos, quedando en medio de nosotros y ellos, y sonrió.

Carlisle tiene razón. Por esa razón ellos son creados. Un ejército de neófitos no necesita tantos como un ejército humano, y no hay ejército humano que pueda con ellos – explico – las dos cosas más importantes que hay que recordar son primero: no permitan que los rodeen con sus brazos. Los aplastaran – comenzó a caminar – segundo: no vayan a intentar las maniobras conocidas. Las estarán esperando y ustedes perderán – término tranquilamente. Se volteo hacia nosotros y nos sonrió – Emmett.

Jasper comenzó a caminar apartándose de nosotros. Emmett camino tras el con una enorme sonrisa.

Emmett corrió velozmente hacia Jasper, el lo freno de tal manera que Emmett seguía corriendo, llevándose a Jasper de paso.

.

.

.

Bien es todo por hoy – anuncio Jasper. Los lobos comenzaron a alejarse. Todos menos Jacob, claro. Rodé los ojos y me apreté más contra el cuerpo de Edward.

Bella…-

¿Que quieres? – lo corte antes de que terminara de hablar. Hizo una mueca.

Yo quería…-

No mejor no quiero saberlo – lo interrumpí – vámonos Edward – ordene tirando de mi esposo. El sonrió.

¡Bella! – grito Jacob.

Corramos – susurre solo para Edward. El asintió y nos echamos a correr hacia el bosque.

Nos detuvimos unos minutos después, cuando estábamos alejados de todos.

No pude aguantarlo más y estalle en carcajadas.

¿Quieres ir a nuestro prado? – ofreció Edward. Asentí efusivamente.

Llévame – pedí – estoy cansada por el entrenamiento – hice un puchero. Edward negó divertido.

Bien súbete – dijo mientras se paraba frente a mi. Sonreí y me monte en su espalda – aun que tú no te cansas – rió antes de comenzar a correr. Reí.

Unos minutos después se detuvo. Observe el lugar.

Era un hermoso prado, el césped estaba un poco seco, pero estaba lleno de flores. Sonreí mientras saltaba de la espalda de Edward.

Me encanta este lugar – dije mientras mi vista viajaba por el prado.

Edward se sentó apoyando su espalda en un tronco. Yo le sonreí antes de sentarme entre sus piernas. El paso sus brazos alrededor mío.

Te amo – murmure con los ojos cerrados. El beso mi cuello.

Te amo Bella, como no tienes idea – respondió antes de volver a besar mi cuello.

¿Edward? – dije mientras el seguía besando mi cuello.

Mmm…- dijo el si dejar de besarme. Sonreí.

¿Estas molesto por lo de Jacob? – pregunte. No sé porque lo hice. Al instante el dejo de besarme.

¿Porque preguntas? – me encogí de hombros.

Curiosidad. Realmente el me molesta, pero tú sabes que te amo solo a ti ¿verdad? – dije. El rió.

Por supuesto que lo sé. Pero tú sabes cómo soy, no me gusta que otros hombres te miren con deseo. Tú eres mía – dijo con su voz ronca. Sonreí.

Lo se y tu eres solo mío – dije de la misma manera. Me voltee aun sin separarme de el.

¿Que te parece si me demuestras eso ultimo? – pregunto de manera sensual. Sonreí ampliamente.

Me parece perfecto – respondí antes de lanzarme a besar sus labios.

El puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo pase mis brazos por su cuello. El profundizo más el beso. Pidió permiso con su lengua, el cual le cedí.

Sus manos comenzaron a viajar debajo de la tela de mi camiseta acariciando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Yo baje mis manos, que estaban acariciando su nunca, y las pase a través de sus hombros hasta donde estaban los botones de su camisa. En un intento desesperado por desabrochar su camisa –prácticamente- se la arranque.

Ambos reímos por mi acción. El se aparto de mis labios un poco.

Eres una salvaje amor – dijo antes de volver a besarme con más pasión que antes. Gemí al sentir sus manos acariciando mi espalda cerca del sostén. El sonrió en el beso y lo desabrocho. Reí. El me imito y desgarro mi camisa dejándola echa jirones. Me aparte un poco de el.

Oye era mi camisa favorita – me queje. El rió.

La mía también lo era y la dejaste sin botones – hizo un puchero. Yo reí antes de volver a besar furiosamente sus labios. El me correspondió y comenzó a dejar un camino de besos por mi cuello.

Edward – gemí bajito.

¿Que quieres amor? – preguntó sin apartarse de mi cuello.

Edward por favor – rogué. El rió y volvió a besar mis labios con pasión. Yo le correspondí rápidamente.

* * *

**¡Bueno! Hola de nuevo, por segunda vez en el día-noche. Quería sugerirles algo. **

**Este fanfic lo tengo terminado, por lo que pensé… ¿Por qué no subir todos, no? Pero después dije… nada, nada, que se queden con la intriga e.e Y una amiga, me convenció. Por lo que… Si este capitulo llega a 30 o más reviews antes de las 00.00 hs –hora argentina- subo todos los capítulos de este fic. **

**Nos estamos viendo! **

**PD: Va a ver secuela de "My eternity by your side" :D **

**Saludos… **

**_Mar ~_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo nueve:**

**Bella's POV**

Pásame tu camisa a menos claro, que quieras que vaya así – dije con un puchero mientras giraba sobre mi misma mostrándole en qué condiciones me había dejado.

Mi camisa ya no servía, el pantalón que traía puesto en la mañana eran jirones, estaba –prácticamente- en ropa interior. Y mis tenis no se en donde estaban.

El rió y tomo su camisa del suelo y me la puso en los hombros.

Claro que no quiero que nadie te vea así, solo yo puedo verte de esta forma – me beso. Sonreí una vez nos separamos.

¿Vamos? – pregunte. El asintió y me ofreció su espalda. Sonreí antes de subirme. Pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mis piernas rodearon su cintura.

¿Lista? – preguntó.

Por supuesto – respondí entusiasmada. Me encantaba viajar en la espalda de Edward. El rió antes de correr a toda velocidad hacia la casa.

Déjame bajar – pedí entre risas. Habíamos llegado hacia cinco minutos al porche de la casa pero el no me dejaba bajar.

No lo haré – respondió, también, entre risas.

Edward – me queje – ¿tengo pies sabes?

Lo se, pero me gusta sentirte tan cerca – susurro. Sonreí ampliamente.

A mi también – dije mientras comenzaba a besar sus hombros y cuello. Sentí como se estremeció a medida que avanzaba en la casa.

Oigan ustedes dos no les parece que ya es hora de que dejen sus juegos. ¿No tuvieron suficiente con todo el día estando como conejos? – dijo Emmett unos metros más adelante. Levante la vista y ahí estaba toda la familia y ¿Jacob?

Diablos – susurre tan rápido que ningún humano hubiera oído. ¿Que diablos hace el aquí? –pensé. El me ¿estaba comiendo con la mirada?

Me observe de pies a cabeza. Traía puestos unos pantalones que estaban todos rotos, y la camisa de Edward sin abotonar –ya que los había arrancado en la tarde- así que se podía ver perfectamente mi ropa interior azul. Me oculte rápidamente detrás de Edward. El gruño en dirección a Jacob, seguramente por sus pensamientos. Gracias a dios yo los bloqueaba siempre que eran suyos.

¿Que quieres? – chille mientras me asomaba detrás de Edward. El sacudió su cabeza un poco mientras se sonrojaba.

"Lo mato" – pensó Edward. Yo reí mentalmente.

B-Bueno y-yo q-quería…-

Mejor no hables no quiero saber nada. Si no tienes nada que hablar sobre la batalla, bien, adiós – grite mientras corría hacia mi habitación. Oí pasos detrás de mí mientras entraba al cuarto que compartía con Edward.

Me encanto tu trato Bells – oí la musical y suave voz de Rose. Voltee a verla. En su rostro había una sonrisa orgullosa. Se la regrese.

¡Es que tú lo viste Rose! Me estaba comiendo con los ojos delante de mi esposo. Edward estuvo a esto de cortarle la cabeza – dije mientras hacia un gesto con la mano. Ella rió.

Lo se. Lo vi. Fue genial – rió. Corrí al armario y tome un vestido blanco que me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Me lo puse y tome unos tacones, camine de regreso y me senté a su lado.

Lo se me encanta Edward celoso – reí mientras me ponía los tacones blancos.

Todos los hombres gustan celosos – me guiño un ojo.

Aja. ¿Dime sabes a que vino Jacob? – pregunte. Ella hizo una mueca.

Quería disculparse por lo del beso – rodó los ojos. Reí secamente.

No tengo nada que disculparle – dije, para sorpresa de Rose – me vengare – sonreí maliciosamente.

Cuenta conmigo – dijo mientras en su rostro se formaba una gran sonrisa.

Y conmigo por supuesto – dijo Alice parada debajo del marco de la puerta.

~.~

Seth hola – grite emocionada mientras un gran lobo color arena se acercaba hacia donde nos encontrábamos Edward y yo. El aulló a modo de saludo.

Hoy era el día de la gran batalla. Estos últimos días me los había pasado evitando a Jacob ya que siempre quería hablar conmigo –a solas debo agregar, lo cual molestaba a Edward y a mí.

Durante los días que duraron los entrenamientos con los Quileute Edward y yo nos habíamos hecho muy amigos del más joven de la manada, tenía quince años y se llamaba Seth.

Era muy amable y buen amigo. Era el único lobo que podía estar cerca de nosotros como si nada ya que nuestro aroma a vampiro no le afectaba como a los demás.

"Bells, Edward" – nos saludo. Reí.

¿Como has estado? – pregunte.

"Bien, aun que Jacob anda realmente insoportable estos últimos días" – rió.

Lo se. Lo he tenido que ver personalmente – dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba. Yo reí.

Por cierto Seth quiero que vayas a casa cuando todo esto acabe – pedí. El asintió.

Prepárense llegaran en cualquier momento – grito Alice. Asentimos. Edward y yo corrimos hacia nuestra familia y nos paramos todos formando una fina. Seth se quedo con nosotros. Le sonreí a la vez que el ejército de neófitos aparecía a través del bosque unos minutos después.

Ellos corrían hacia nosotros a gran velocidad. Nosotros los imitamos y corrimos hacia ellos.

~.~

Vamos Victoria ya terminamos con tu ejército – me burle. Ella me fulmino con la mirada.

La batalla contra los neófitos había terminado. No había quedado ni uno. Solo quedaba Victoria quien estaba unos metros más adelante.

No te pases niñita – bufo. Reí.

No me digas niñita por que soy mayor que tú – exigí. Ella rió.

Bella no lo hagas – ordeno Alice. Negué con la cabeza. Está era mi pelea.

Alice es mi batalla. Yo lo comencé y yo lo terminare – respondí secamente.

Bella – Carlisle dijo a modo de advertencia.

No Carlisle tú sabes que tengo que hacerlo – dije. El asintió y retrocedió – y no Edward tu no te metas o lo pagaras – lo amenacé. El me miro enfadado.

No, Bella tú no pelearas – ordeno.

Edward te amo, pero este no es tu asunto – respondí fríamente – Emmett y Jasper sosténganlo – ordene. Ambos se quedaron quietos – háganlo – ordene. Ambos, dudando, se acercaron a Edward y lo sostuvieron por sus brazos. Voltee a victoria. Ella reía con la situación – espero que disfrutes tus últimos momentos.

OH claro, una niña como tu me vencerá – rió antes de correr hacia mi. Bufe antes de correr hacia ella.

Me lanzo un golpe el cual esquive, luego salto hacia atrás. Ella me tomo del brazo mientras aterrizaba detrás de mí. Luego paso su brazo por mi cuello en una extraña llave de lucha.

Eres una maldita. Tú destruiste a James, ahora te matare y luego me encargare de tu familia – dijo mientras comenzaba a ejercer presión sobre mi cuello.

"Ahora Rosalie" – dije telepáticamente. En menos de un segundo Rosalie había llegado hacia nosotras y le había arrancado la cabeza, para luego lanzarla al fuego con los demás restos. Me puse de pie mientras tocaba la zona donde ella había presionado.

Si fuera humana eso había dolido – dije mientras una sonrisa se instalaba en mi rostro.

Podía oír los confundidos pensamientos de los lobos.

Bella por favor, si hubieras sido humana te hubieras quedado sin cabeza – rió Rose mientras pasaba su brazo sobre mis hombros. Yo reí también.

YA PUEDEN SOLTARME – oí el grito de Edward. Ups –pensé. Creo que está enfadado.

Emmett y Jasper me miraron pidiéndome permiso. Yo asentí. Estoy en problemas –pensé mientras veía como Emmett y Jazz liberaban a Edward y el caminaba hacia mi con una mirada furiosa.

Nos vemos en casa. Adiós Seth te espero el sábado – grite mientras me alejaba de la zona de caos. Corrí hacia la casa. Cuando llegue Edward estaba parado enfrente del porche con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido, una mueca y sus ojos furiosos. Me detuve.

Yo…- comencé.

Tu nada Isabella – me corto secamente. Me encogí de hombros. Ahora tendré que aguantarla –pensé – ¿como diablos te atreves a arriesgar así como si nada tu vida? Ella podría haberte echo daño si Rosalie no hacia algo – grito furioso.

Lo se pero todo estaba planeado. Yo sabia como ella actuaría entonces hable con Rose para ajustar detalles y confirme con Alice si…-

¿Rosalie y Alice sabían toda está locura y no me advirtieron? – grito de nuevo. Incluso enfadado se ve sexy –pensé. Es irónico que mientras grita y piense en esto pero no lo puedo evitar – ¿no entiendes que si te llegaba a pasar algo yo moriría? – dijo ahora más calmado. Yo sonreí y me acerque a el.

Edward todo salió bien. Vamos no te enfades – pedí con un puchero mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello. El me abrazo por la cintura pegando nuestros cuerpos.

Lo se pero no pude evitar pensar que tu podrías… ni siquiera quiero volver a pensar en ello. Por favor Bella tu eres mi todo no quiero verte correr ningún tipo de peligro – pidió mientras apoyaba su frente en la mía.

Prometo que lo intentare – respondí antes de besarlo apasionadamente.

No se cuanto estuvimos besándonos. Solamente nos apartamos cuando oímos una risa. Voltee y vi a toda la familia.

Tú si que no pierdes el tiempo Eddie – se burlo Emmett.

No me llames Eddie – gruño Edward. Yo reí bajito.

OK te llamare Edward, Eddie – respondió riendo. Edward gruño nuevamente.

Ya, ya niños cálmense. Tenemos que arreglar nuestras vacaciones – nos tranquilizo Esme.

OH por dios. Las vacaciones – chillo Alice emocionada – tenemos que preparar todo. Ir de compras, llamar para que arreglen la casa. Pensar en las vacaciones en parejas. Tenemos poco tiempo – grito mientras arrastraba a Jazz hacia la casa. Todos reímos ante su desesperación – Rosalie y Bella no rían tanto ustedes irán de compras conmigo – grito desde la casa.

Rose y yo nos miramos y rodamos los ojos.

Y no me rueden los ojos – grito nuevamente. Todos reímos.

Maldita psíquica que lo ve todo – susurre.

Te oí Isabella – dijo de nuevo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo diez:**

**Bella's POV**

Alice diablos, llevamos tres horas comprando – me queje.

No importa, no es como si tu te cansaras de todas formas – respondió mientras examinaba otro bikini. Rodé los ojos.

Eso lo se, y por lo que veo esto de ser como eres te viene de maravilla para tu condición – dije mientras miraba, junto a Rose que estaba a mi lado, como Alice recorría toda la tienda buscando trajes de baño para las cuatro.

Alice, ya, quiero ir a casa – chillo Rose. Ella y yo amábamos ir de compras si, pero Alice nos superaba.

Bien, paguemos estos y volvamos. Los chicos andan algo inquietos – respondió con una sonrisa picara mientras caminaba a la caja. Rose y yo nos miramos, luego sonreímos – por cierto Bella tendremos visitas esta tarde.

¿Que tipo de visitas? – pregunto Rose con el ceño fruncido.

Bueno, es un licántropo – dijo solo para nosotras mientras le daba a la cajera los conjuntos y le ofrecía su tarjeta de crédito – creo que ira Seth.

Genial tenia mucho que no lo veía – dije emocionada.

Ese es el único de todos los chuchos que me cae bien – dijo Rose mientras caminábamos al auto. Alice y yo la miramos sorprendidas – ¿que? No todos los chuchos son iguales. Seth es bueno – sonrió. Alice y yo nos miramos.

¿Rosalie estas segura que no tienes fiebre? – preguntó Alice mientras ponía –como podía con tantas bolsas que cargaba- una mano en su frente. Rose la aparto bruscamente.

Como si fuera eso posible – dijo ella sarcásticamente. Yo reí.

Vamos que no quiero hacerlo esperar. He estado esperando mucho por eso – dije emocionada. Tenía planeado hacerle una propuesta a Seth.

Alice me echo una mirada divertida mientras sonreía.

Fuimos al estacionamiento y guardamos las –más de veinte bolsas- en la cajuela del Volvo de Edward y nos montamos.

¿Listas? – pregunte mientras ponía en marcha el Volvo. Ambas asintieron. Acelere a 140 Km/h hacia Forks.

Llegamos en menos de cuarenta minutos, aun que desde Seattle a una velocidad permitida serian cuatro horas –mínimo- de viaje en carro.

Estacione alado del jeep de Emmett. El Mercedes de Carlisle estaba también, y el BMW de Rose. Las chicas y yo nos bajamos, sacamos las bolsas de la cajuela y caminamos hacia la casa.

El piano –que antes estaba sonando con una hermosa melodía- dejo de sonar. Edward, Emmett y Jasper aparecieron en la puerta de casa en menos de un minuto. Nos sonrieron.

Vaya que si compraron – silbo Em. Rose y yo reímos.

Alice – canturreamos ambas a la vez. Los chicos estallaron en carcajadas.

Alice les echo una mirada y al instante se callaron. Si que le temen –pensé atónita. Luego reí.

Nos ayudan – pedí con un puchero. Edward sonrió antes de tomar todas las bolsas que yo cargaba y llevarlas a nuestra habitación escaleras arriba, en el tercer piso.

Emmett y Jasper lo imitaron y cargaron las demás bolsas a las habitaciones que compartían con sus esposas.

Caminamos a la sala. Allí estaba Carlisle y Seth conversando animadamente.

Ey Seth, hola – dije mientras iba a abrazarlo. El me correspondió.

¿Que hay Bella? Carlisle me estaba contando que se irán de vacaciones dentro de poco – dijo con una sonrisa cuando nos separamos.

Si, bueno sobre eso te cuento luego, tengo una propuesta que hacerte – le sonreí – ahora ven te cocinare algo – dije mientras lo arrastraba a la cocina. Allí ya se encontraba Esme.

Hola mamá – le sonreí. Ella me sonrió brillantemente, amaba cuando le decíamos mamá.

Hola Bella, bienvenido Seth – sonrió – he preparado algo para comer – dijo más alto, para que todos oyeran.

Al instante Emmett se encontraba en la cocina con una gran sonrisa.

¿Que hay para comer mama? – preguntó emocionado. Yo reí, al igual que Seth.

Carne asada, pollo al horno, y pasta – nos sonrió mientras comenzaba a servir. Poco a poco la cocina se fue llenando. Nos acomodamos en la mesa.

Yo me senté entre Seth y Edward. Luego estaban Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper y Esme. Y Carlisle en la cabecera.

Esto está delicioso – chillo Emmett. Todos reímos.

Emmett compórtate tenemos visitas – lo regaño Esme.

No se preocupe señora, por mi no hay problema – dijo Seth sonriendo. Esme le regreso la sonrisa.

Bien, pero no me digas señora, dime Esme – pidió. Seth asintió antes de seguir comiendo.

La comida la pasamos entre bromas y comentarios de Emmett y Seth. Cuando terminamos de comer Esme se puso de pie para recoger con la ayuda de Carlisle.

Entonces Seth, ¿que harás estas vacaciones? – pregunte emocionada.

El puso un gesto pensativo. Realmente estaba tratando de recordar si había algo que hacer. Luego de mucho pensarlo, se encogió de hombros.

Nada, creo. Al menos nada que yo recuerde – respondió con una sonrisa. Yo sonreí más, si es que es posible.

Vente de vacaciones con nosotros entonces – chille. Todos –excepto Alice- me miraron sorprendidos por el grito que di.

Seth estaba muy sorprendido también, no se esperaba esa "propuesta".

P-Pero…- iba a intentar rechazar mi propuesta. Entrecerré los ojos y me cruce de brazos.

¿Tienes algo importante que hacer que te lo impida? – pregunte, aun, en la misma posición.

No – respondió. Sonreí.

No se diga más. Tu vendrás de vacaciones con nosotros – sentencie – hablare con Sam y con tu madre para pedirles permiso, aun que no creo que digan que no – comencé a divagar. Gire mi vista a Alice – Alice.

Parece que dirán que si, ya sabes no puedo verte cuando estas con licántropos. Pero te veo volver feliz a casa – se encogió de hombros. Salte de la silla y corrí a la entrada de la casa.

Seth, Alice vengan conmigo – ordene cuando estaba llegando a la puerta. Tome las llaves del Volvo y corrí hacia el.

¿Iras ahora Bella? – preguntó Carlisle desde la puerta mientras abría el carro.

Claro, nos iremos en dos días. Necesito hablar con ellos – respondí mientras montaba el Volvo. Alice se subió atrás y Seth de copiloto – nos vemos luego – grite mientras salía a toda velocidad del estacionamiento.

Uh, OH veo que hoy estas algo acelerada Bella – rió Seth. Asentí emocionada.

Si bueno, eso, y que además mientras más pronto hable con ellos mejor – respondí – tu crees que podamos cruzar la línea tu sabes, así tu madre no tiene que alejarse. Además somos Alice y yo ¿que podríamos hacer de malo nosotras allí dentro? – dije con una sonrisa inocente. El y Alice rieron.

Yo me adelantare a preguntarle a Sam. Ustedes esperen aquí. Te avisare si pueden entrar – dijo tocándose la cabeza mientras bajaba y comenzaba a correr hacia la Push.

¿Estas muy emocionada por estas vacaciones verdad? – pregunto Alice mientras bajábamos del Volvo. Asentí.

Serán las mejores –no que tuviéramos muchas. Pero creo que estas serán diferentes – respondí.

Seth regreso veinte minutos después, con una gran sonrisa.

Sam dice que pueden entrar y nos vera en mi casa – sonrió. Alice y yo asentimos – síganme – dijo mientras corría por la carretera hacia la reserva.

Era un lindo lugar, rustico. Todas las casas eran iguales. Pequeñas, de color rojo, tejado azul oscuro. Estaban separadas por un kilómetro más o menos.

Vengan – dijo Seth mientras nos guiaba hacia una casa que era un poco más grande que las demás. De puerta blanca, en el porche había una vieja moto y una camioneta naranja – pasen – dijo Seth sonriendo mientras nos abría la puerta – por aquí – dijo guiándonos a una pequeña sala. Allí estaba Sam y una mujer un poco más baja que el, cabello largo, negro, ojos iguales a los de Seth al igual que sus facciones.

Buenas tardes – saludamos Alice y yo a la vez. Ellos se pusieron de pie.

Hola – saludo Sam. En sus pensamientos no había más que interrogantes, no entendían que tenía que ver Seth en todo esto. Pero quería averiguarlo.

Bienvenidos – nos saludo la señora. Ella no estaba asustada de nosotros, a pesar que sabia lo que éramos, solo estaba preocupada por su hijo. No quería que se meta en problemas.

Ella es mi madre, Sue – le sonrió – y ellas son mis amigas, y las hijas del Dr. Cullen, Bella y Alice – nos apunto.

Es un gusto conocerlas. Siéntense por favor – pidió la señora.

Alice y yo nos sentamos en un sofá grande. Seth se sentó con nosotras.

Bueno dígannos ¿para que necesitaran hablar con nosotros? – pregunto Sam.

Alice y yo nos miramos.

Bueno como sabrán, Seth se ha hecho muy cercano a nosotros en este ultimo tiempo, y se que no es lo suficiente, pero queríamos que el viniera de vacaciones con nosotros – dije seriamente.

No se lo esperaban, realmente. En sus mentes había confusión y sorpresa.

Sam pensaba que no era seguro para el, y que, lo necesitaba aquí para hacer las guardias. Pero confiaba en el.

Sue por otro lado, estaba asustada por la seguridad de su hijo. Le asustaba la sola idea de que estuviera a solas con ocho vampiros y lejos de la manada para que lo protejan. Pero confiaba en el criterio de su hijo. Así que ella le iba a dar permiso.

Yo… yo pienso que no es lo mejor Seth… somos pocos y… no podremos mantener a salvo el pueblo siendo uno menos – trataba de excusar sam.

Seth miro a su madre, rogándole con la mirada. El realmente iría así lo dejaran o no, pero le importaba mucho el permiso de su madre. Ella suspiro.

Confió en ti hijo. Si tu crees que es lo mejor yo también lo creo – dijo luego de unos segundos. Seth le sonrió agradecido, mientras que Sam la miraba sorprendido. El realmente esperaba que se negara.

Seth comenzó a saltar –estilo Alice- emocionado. A el realmente le caíamos bien y quería conocernos más. Además quería pasar de las guardias por un tiempo.

¿Cuando se irían? – pregunto Sam. El no iba a negarse si la madre lo aceptaba.

Bueno… ¿Alice? – pregunte. No estaba segura.

En tres días más o menos. Tendremos un mes entero de vacaciones. Aun que si necesitan que Seth regrese antes no…-

No hay problema. Hijo te lo mereces, has pasado por mucho últimamente desde la muerte de…- sonrió con nostalgia – regresa cuando regresen los Cullen. Pero te cuidas cariño – pidió. El asintió efusivamente, estaba muy emocionado.

Bueno nosotras nos retiramos, no queremos causar más molestias. Gracias por escuchar, y permitir a Seth ir de vacaciones con nosotros – dije a modo de despedida.

Fue un placer conocerlas – dijo cortésmente Sue.

Luego de despedirnos, Seth nos acompaño a la salida de la casa.

Allí afuera estaban otros hombres lobo. Nos gruñeron al vernos ahí. Entre ellos estaba Jacob, quien me miraba con disculpa en sus ojos.

¿Que hacen aquí chupa sangres? – nos gruño uno. Seth se puso frente a nosotras.

No se metan con ellas. Vinieron a hablar con mi madre y Sam. El les dio permiso de venir aquí – gruño Seth de regreso.

No les creemos – gruño otro. En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió, por allí salió Sam y nos observo a todos.

¿Que sucede aquí? – pregunto secamente. Todos retrocedieron, excepto Jacob.

Ellos estaban molestando a las Cullen – respondió a la pregunta de  
Sam. Todos, incluso Sam, lo miramos sorprendidos. No esperábamos que el nos "defendiera".

Váyanse de aquí. Ellas entraron a nuestro territorio para hablar con Sue y conmigo y ya se van. Así que no las molesten – ordeno. Todos gruñeron pero asintieron y se alejaron. Todos menos Jacob, de nuevo.

¿Podemos hablar? – pregunto. Asentí, se merecía una oportunidad.

Además estaba segura que si hubiéramos comenzado de otra forma –incluso siendo lo que el es- hubiéramos sido buenos amigos.

"¿Segura Bella?" – pensó Alice. Asentí. Sabía que no quería intentar nada, solo disculparse. Ella y Seth corrieron hacia la salida de la Push. Sam entro a la casa de nuevo cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

Bien, te escucho – dije. El sonrió nervioso.

Quería disculparme por todo lo que les eh hecho pasar a tu… ¿novio? – pregunto. Asentí – bueno a tu novio y a ti estos últimos meses, y desde que nos conocimos. Realmente no se que me paso. Espero que puedas… puedan perdonarme. Y quiero que le pidas disculpas de mi parte a tu hermana… la rubia por haberla hecho enfadar – se disculpo.

Wow eso si fue… amable. Se disculpo con Rosalie por haberlo golpeado cuando ella no tendría que haberse metido –en parte. Asentí.

Claro, estas perdonado – dije con una sonrisa. El se sonrojo y sonrió.

Gracias. En serio lo siento mucho. Yo no soy así. No se que me paso – dijo nervioso – crees que podamos ser amigos… o al menos llevarnos bien… tu sabes estarán aquí un tiempo y no es bueno que nos llevemos todos mal – dijo mientras me ofrecía su mano. Sonreí. El realmente no era malo. Solo un poco inmaduro.

Bueno, solo tiene diecisiete años –pensé. Me encogí de hombros.

Claro, lo que es mi familia –excepto Rosalie- tenlo por seguro. Con ella te será un poco más difícil, pero se que podrán llevarse bien – dije mientras tomaba la mano que me ofrecía. Su temperatura era muy elevada a diferencia de la mía, que era muy baja. El sonrió.

Bueno, me voy. Adiós Bella. Discúlpame con tu hermana y tu novio – pidió antes de desaparecer por el bosque.

Me encogí de hombros y corrí en la dirección que Alice y Seth se habían ido. Cuando llegue Seth me miro sorprendido.

No esperaba eso de el – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Yo reí.

Tampoco yo – dije riendo.

¿Que sucedió con el? – pregunto Alice. Yo reí antes de contarle la conversación que había tenido con Jacob – no es tan malo después de todo – rió.

Bueno Seth, no empaques mucho. Aquí Alice te comprara todo de seguro. Lleva solo una mochila y lo más necesario para estar un mes –o más- lejos de casa. Del resto nos encargamos nosotras – sonreí mientras subía al Volvo. Alice me imito.

Claro – sonrió.

Vendremos por ti en dos días. Aun que si quieres ve a casa antes. Si surge algo te avisaremos – rió Alice. El asintió y luego regreso hacia la reserva. Yo conduje hacia casa. En diez minutos llegamos.

Jasper y Edward salieron a recibirnos.

¿Como salió todo? – pregunto Edward. Sonreí.

Salió perfecto. Seth vendrá con nosotros – dije feliz. El me abrazo.

Nosotros iremos de compras. Tengo que encargarme del equipaje de Seth – chillo Alice arrastrando a Jasper hacia el jeep de Emmett. Yo reí.

Mira te mostrare algo. No te enfades – dije a Edward. Baje mi escudo para mostrarle la conversación que había tenido con Jacob.

Bueno, al parecer, no es tan malo después de todo – rió antes de besarme cuando termine de mostrarle todo. Yo correspondí a su beso con entusiasmo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo once:**

**Bella's POV**

Los tres días pasaron rápidamente. Alice y Jazz irían por Seth a la frontera con La Push, en lo que ellos regresaban, el resto de nosotros; es decir Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose, Edward y yo cargaríamos las maletas a los carros.

Iríamos al aeropuerto de Port Ángeles donde nos esperaría el jet privado que tenia Carlisle. Alice había insistido en que tomar un vuelo comercial no seria lo mejor, por lo que Carlisle ofreció el jet.

Así que aquí estábamos: seis vampiros tratando de meter más de veinte maletas en apenas tres coches. Y faltaba aun el Mercedes de Carlisle que fue el auto que Alice decidió llevar para ir por Seth.

Media hora después Alice y Jasper regresaron con Seth. El se bajo del auto con una gran sonrisa y se ofreció a ayudar a los chicos con las maletas. Entre todos los chicos –Seth, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle y Jasper- terminaron de subir las maletas que faltaban.

Jazz tu ve en el BMW – dijo Rose mientras le lanzaba las llaves a Jasper. El asintió. El y Alice se montaron en el BMW rojo de Rose, mientras que ella y Emmett en el jeep. Carlisle y Esme irían en el Mercedes y Edward, Seth y yo en el Volvo.

Ven Seth, tú irás con nosotros. No quieres estar cerca de aquello – apunte a Rose y Em con la cabeza. El rió y se metió en el asiento trasero del Volvo.

¡Oye! Te oí. Me las pagaras Isabella Cullen – grito Rose desde el jeep. Reí mientras me montaba en el Volvo. Edward subió detrás del volante y puso en marcha el auto.

Los cuatro autos ronronearon a la vez. Primero salio el carro de Rose, seguido rápidamente por el jeep y de cerca íbamos nosotros. Carlisle y Esme iban últimos con el Mercedes.

En menos de cuarenta minutos –ya que conducíamos muy rápido- llegamos a Port Ángeles. Los chicos se ocuparon de bajar las maletas de los autos. Mientras Carlisle y Esme fueron a la pista para ver el Jet y chequear que todo este en orden.

Yo quiero pilotear – chillo Alice corriendo detrás de Carlisle y Esme. Reí y negué con la cabeza.

Emmett corrió detrás de ella, ya que el también, quería pilotear.

Bueno todo esta en orden. Podemos despegar cuando estemos preparados – dijo Carlisle una vez todas las maletas estaban en el jet.

El jet tenía el tamaño de un avión comercial. Solo que a los lados decía "Cullen" en una hermosa caligrafía en plateado. Fuimos subiendo uno a uno.

Había exactamente diez asientos. Nunca entendí para que, pero bueno. Tenía diez asientos individuales, y uno del tamaño de un gran sofá. Tenían pequeñas mesas que tenían ordenadores conectados. A un lado había un mini refrigerador, había una pequeña barra contra las ventanas. Todo el piso estaba alfombrado.

Carlisle y Esme se montaron al fondo, buscando algo de tranquilidad. Emmett y Rose ocuparon dos –de los cuatro- que estaban frente a los ordenadores, Seth los imito. Alice y Jazz fueron a la cabina, ya que ellos pilotearían y Edward y yo ocupamos el asiento grande. El se sentó de espaldas al apoyabrazos y yo me senté frente a el, enlazando nuestras piernas.

¿Estamos listos para despegar familia? – pregunto Alice desde la cabina.

Si – dijimos todos a la vez. Se oyó un par de sonidos extraños y luego el jet comenzó a moverse. Este seria el vuelo más… interesante que tendría en mucho tiempo.

Habíamos aterrizado en Río hacia pocas horas, luego de esperar la Van que nos llevaría al puerto donde teníamos esperándonos un pequeño barco –que Alice había alquilado- que nos alcanzaría a isla Esme.

Media hora después Carlisle estaba –junto a Esme- manejando el barco hacia isla Esme.

¿Vamos a una isla? – preguntó Seth con curiosidad. Asentí.

Así es. Isla Esme. Fue un regalo de aniversario de Carlisle – respondí mientras me encogía de hombros.

¿Una isla como regalo de aniversario? Ostentoso – susurro. Yo reí.

Acostúmbrate. Con nosotros todo es ostentoso – rió Emmett a su lado.

Tendré que ¿verdad? – preguntó mientras nos observaba. Yo asentí. "Claro que tiene" pensó Alice.

Por supuesto que si. No te libraras de nosotros ni porque dejemos el pueblo – le guiñe un ojo. El rió y sonrió.

Ya estamos llegando – anuncio Esme emocionada. Todos nos pusimos de pie y observamos la isla.

En el centro, a metros de la playa, había una imponente casa de tres pisos. Las luces estaban encendidas –ya que era de noche. Seth silbo impresionado al ver la casa. Yo reí por su actitud.

Es enorme – murmuro.

No lo es tanto. Solo tiene cinco habitaciones – dijo Emmett.

La sala – siguió Jasper.

La cocina y un área de recreación – finalizo Edward a mi lado.

Se ve enorme de aquí – rodó los ojos Seth. Los chicos rieron.

Te acostumbraras hombre. Nuestras mujeres no aceptan cosas simples – rió Emmett. Tanto Alice, como Rose y yo lo fulminamos con la mirada.

¡Oye! – dijimos los tres a la vez.

Lo siento, lo siento – sonrió.

Bueno Seth, lo mejor seria que descanses. Pero eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Siéntete como en tu casa – dijo Carlisle una vez le mostramos la habitación que el ocuparía. El sonrió agradecido.

Muchas gracias. Por todo, por su hospitalidad, su amabilidad y por aceptarme como soy – agradeció. Esme y Carlisle le sonrieron.

No te preocupes cielo. Nosotros te damos las gracias por aceptarnos a nosotros, en nuestra condición, y a pesar de esta ser amigo de nuestros hijos – sonrió Esme mientras nos miraba. Nosotros le sonreímos.

No es nada señor…- Esme lo miro mal – Esme – se corrigió rápidamente. Ella le regalo otra sonrisa.

Bueno niños compórtense. Su padre y yo iremos a dar un paseo por la isla, regresaremos al amanecer para bajar a la playa juntos – dijo Esme. Asentimos.

No rompan nada – dijo Carlisle. Su mirada se clavo –específicamente- en Emmett y Rose.

El le sonrió inocentemente.

Lo intentaremos – sonrió Rose. El asintió, luego ambos salieron por el ventanal que daba a la playa. Desaparecieron segundos después.

Bueno creo que iré a dormir – dijo Seth tallándose el rostro con una de sus manos.

Buenas noches Seth – saludamos las chicas y yo.

Buenas noches chicas, chicos – nos echo una ultima mirada y subió a su cuarto.

Estas vacaciones serán geniales – chilló Alice bajito. Rodé los ojos.

Em ¿vamos a explorar esas cuevas acuáticas? – dijo Rose sonriendo maliciosamente. Em la miro y asintió.

Nos vemos en la mañana chicos. Hermanitas, no dejen que mis hermanos se duerman igual que Seth – dijo Emmett a forma de despedida mientras el y Rose desaparecían en la penumbra de la noche.

"Edward, Vámonos a nuestro cuarto" – pensé bajando mí escudo. El sonrió. Tomo mi mano.

Nos vemos mañana chicos. Bella y yo iremos a desempacar – nos excuso Edward. Jazz rió.

Si claro, desempacar – se burlo Alice. Rodé los ojos.

¿Porque no atiendes un poco a Jazz, Ali? – reí mientras Edward y yo subíamos las escaleras.

SETH VAMOS, LEVANTATE – grite mientras abría bruscamente la puerta de su habitación. El abrió los ojos y salto de la cama del susto.

Comencé a reír.

¿Que… sucede? – Preguntó aun medio dormido – ¿Bella?

Arriba. Bajaremos a la playa. En la cocina tienes algo para desayunar. En media hora a la playa – ordene antes de darme vuelta y correr a mi habitación. Allí estaban Alice y Rose – ¿y Edward? – pregunte.

Ellas rieron.

Me corrieron de nuestra habitación – dijo el desde algún lado de la casa. Mire a Rose y Alice, ellas seguían riendo.

Cállate hermanito, nos lo agradecerás luego – chillo Alice de regreso.

Discrepo en eso enana – grito Emmett entre risas.

Cállate Emmett – ordeno Rose.

Si osita – dijo Emmett. Todas reímos.

Bien comencemos. Rose esto es tuyo – dijo Alice una vez nos calmamos. Le lanzo un bikini rojo pasión – este es tuyo Bells – me lanzo uno igual al de Rose pero en color azul – y este es el mió – nos guiño un ojo mientras nos enseñaba otro igual pero en color morado – ¿bien que miran? A cambiarse – ordeno aun con una sonrisa.

Media hora después Alice, Rose y yo estábamos listas. Camine hacia la puerta dispuesta a bajar.

Por ahí no Bells. Saltaremos de aquí – ordeno Alice apuntando el ventanal. Este daba a la playa y estaba a tres metros de altura.

Bien – suspire. Ella fue la primera en saltar. Mire a Rose – ¿tú o yo?

Tú – rió mientras me empujaba. Yo aterrice de forma elegante y silenciosa y mire hacia arriba. Rose se encontraba descostillada de la risa.

Eres una maldita Rosalie Cullen – chille – vamos, baja maldita – grite. Ella paro de reír y sonrió maliciosamente, para luego lanzarse y caer –casi- sobre mi. Chille.

Esto fue divertido. Tendríamos que hacerlo más seguido – rió Rose. La fulmine con la mirada.

Maldita – dije bajo mi aliento. Ella sonrió.

Ahora Vámonos. Los demás llegaran en un rato. aun piensan que estamos arreglándonos. Avísales a Esme y Carlisle que ya estamos aquí, a nadie más – me ordeno. Rodé los ojos e hice lo que me pidió.

Listo. Ahora Vámonos – dije mientras corría hacia la parte más baja de la playa. Detrás mió venían Alice y Rose.

Rose se sentó bajo un parasol que había cerca, Alice y yo la imitamos.

¿Cuanto tardaran en darse cuenta? – preguntó Rose mientras se ponía unos lentes.

Umm unos tres minutos – respondió Alice pensativa.

Vayamos al agua – pedí con un puchero. Alice se perdió unos segundos y luego sonrió maliciosamente. Me mostró su visión y reí al verla – vamos Rose será divertido. Tú síguenos la corriente, los chicos vienen para acá.

Las chicas y yo corrimos y nos lanzamos de cabeza al agua. Cuando salimos a la superficie oímos como los chicos se acercaban. Mire a Rose y Alice y asentí con la cabeza haciéndoles saber que venían. Ellas me sonrieron.

Ahora – susurro Alice solo para nosotras.

En un rápido movimiento, Rose le lanzo un poco de agua a Alice. Ella trato de tirarle pero fallo dándome a mí. Yo reí maliciosamente y me sumergí. Tome una de las piernas de Alice y una de Rose y las hundí conmigo. Ellas rieron debajo del agua.

Alice articulo un "ahora" y las tres asentimos. Subimos a la superficie y saltamos hacia la playa. Los chicos abrieron enormemente la boca al vernos.

Eres una tramposa Bella – se quejo Alice –ignorando olímpicamente a los chicos- como era parte del plan.

Tú eres muy molestosa Alice. Tenias que darle a Rosalie no a mi – chille.

¡Oye! – se quejo ella. Sonreí maliciosamente antes de lanzarle arena. Ella sonrió y me imito, nada más que le tiro a Emmett.

Así, comenzó una guerra de arena. Emmett comenzó a correr a Rose, Rose a mi, yo a Alice, Alice a Jasper, Jasper a Seth, Seth a Edward y Edward a Emmett. Dimos vueltas alrededor de la playa, caímos, reímos, gritamos y chillamos por horas, Esme y Carlisle solo reían. Cuando el sol bajo entramos de nuevo a la casa. ¿Tampoco queríamos que Seth se enfermara verdad? Aun que era algo difícil, más no imposible.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que llegamos a isla Esme. Lo que indicaba que seria nuestro ultimo día antes de separarnos un par de semanas. Hoy era exactamente, 24 de diciembre, el día antes de navidad.

Al parecer el único humano-lobo que estaba aquí no lo recordaba, pero Alice si. Nos había llevado a todos de compras mientras Seth dormía la tarde anterior.

Habíamos gastado varios miles de dólares, que valieron la pena, en regalos para la familia.

Hoy era nuestra última noche aquí y luego cada pareja se iría por su lado. Obviamente Seth vendría con Edward y conmigo. Alice se había encargado de todo lo que necesitaríamos todos para las próximas vacaciones solos alegando que "no quería que desentonáramos con el lugar y no quería que la familia quedara mal por andar vistiéndose con harapos" por lo que nos compro un nuevo guardarropa para cada uno.

Todos los demás estaban arreglándose, Seth aun estaba durmiendo desde la tarde, pero ya Alice se encargaría de el.

¿Estas lista, amor? – preguntó Edward pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Sonreí.

Por supuesto – bese su barbilla.

Te amo – dijo mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello. Reí tontamente.

Edward si arruinas todo el trabajo que le llevo a Bella arreglarse, te matare – dijo Alice desde su habitación. Edward y yo reímos – y no se rían.

Bien – dijimos a la vez. Edward se aparto de mí mientras me ponía de pie.

El llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa azul y unos zapatos. Se veía muy guapo. Le sonreí.

Me voltee al espejo a observarme. Mi vestido era un poco corto, hasta las rodillas, en color azul –como la camisa de Edward- y strapless. Resaltaba el color de mi piel.

Unas horas más tarde, exactamente minutos antes de la media noche, estábamos todos en la sala.

Bueno antes que sea la media noche quiero pedir su atención – dijo Edward mientras se separaba un poco de mi. Lo observe confundida. Alice comenzó a saltar en su lugar – familia, delante de ustedes, quiero preguntarte, Bella me harías el honor –nuevamente- de ser mi esposa – dijo mientras se hincaba frente a mi y me tendía una cajita de terciopelo. Dentro estaba el primer anillo de compromiso de Elizabeth. En su rostro había una hermosa sonrisa.

Me lleve las manos a la boca. Alice comenzó a chillar. Estaba muy segura que de ser humana hubiera llorado.

Si, si acepto Edward – dije antes de lanzarme a besarlo. El me correspondió – te amo – dije mientras me apartaba. El sonrió mientras ponía el hermoso anillo en mi mano izquierda.

Observe el anillo de Elizabeth. Era hermoso. Tenia una forma ovalada, y en el, había miles de diamantes. Tenía una banda plateada. Era simplemente hermoso. Pero de repente me pregunte si Alice no querría tener el anillo de su madre.

Dirigí mi mirada a ella. Ella solamente me sonrió y negó con la cabeza sabiendo que pasaba por mí mente.

¿Entonces se casaran en Forks? ¿Será cuando regresemos de las vacaciones? ¿Será algo grande o algo pequeño? No olvídenlo, será algo grande, tiene que ser impresionante. ¿Puedo organizarla? – comenzó a decir Alice emocionada. Edward y yo nos miramos y reímos.

Por supuesto que si Alice. Y si, será en Forks. Tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer – le guiñe un ojo. Ella me sonrió.

Bueno felicidades – grito emocionada. Todos se acercaron a felicitarnos.

¿Cuantas bodas llevan ya con esta? – pregunto Seth una vez todos nos habían felicitado.

Umm ¿la sexta? – dije pensativamente. El mostró sorpresa. Yo reí.

Tu no has visto cuantas bodas han tenido Rose y Emmett – rió Jasper. El giro su vista hacia Jazz.

¿Cuantas? – pregunto.

Cincuenta y seis – respondió Rose orgullosa. Ella amaba ser el centro de atención y los halagos. Sobre todo los halagos.

Wow – dijo – ¿como le hacían?

Bueno, ellos son una pareja algo convencional. Suelen casarse cada uno o dos años – respondió Carlisle con una sonrisa. A el realmente le encantaba todo lo que hacíamos. El nos quería como si fuéramos sus hijos.

Es genial – dijo emocionado. Reí.

Tienes que ir a mi boda ah, ni se te ocurra hacer planes – exigí. El rió y negó con la cabeza.

Por supuesto que iré – sonrió. Luego volteo a Alice y Jazz – ¿y ustedes cuantas veces se han casado? – preguntó. Alice sonrió maravillada.

Tres veces – dijo Alice mientras abrazaba a Jazz quien simplemente la miraba con adoración.

Estas vacaciones habían sido las mejores. Seth había venido con nosotros, los problemas habían acabado, nos quedaba más tiempo de vacaciones aun –y- me iba a casar por sexta vez

* * *

**Bueno hasta acá llegó por ahora. Toda esta subida -exagerada- va dedicada a todos los que me dejan reviews! Se los debo :D La verdad me encanta leerlos -aun que no los conteste, los leo- me encanta saber lo que piensa. **

**Sólo quedan séis capitulos más para terminar la historia :O Y estoy sospesando el hecho de escribir secuela. Eso, llevaría más tiempo. Pero estoy más para escribirla, que otra cosa. **

**Les cuento que en el próximo capitulo, van a saber de Nessie ;) Lo subiré si y sólo si, este capitulo llega a los diez reviews HOY! Si llega a los diez, actualizó el próximo capitulo e.e **

**GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME LEEN Y COMENTAN. LOS ADORO! **

**Saludos... **

**_Mar ~_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo doce:**

**_Bella's POV_**

Pero esto es…-

No Seth, nosotros te invitamos, nosotros pagamos. No es como si nos hiciera falta el dinero de igual manera – repetí por décima vez en las últimas dos horas.

Además Seth no gastaremos mucho. Iremos a visitar a un clan amigo a la frontera entre Brasil y Colombia. Solo gastaremos poco. Tú no te preocupes – dijo Edward.

Pero… - lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados - bien – termino aceptando.

Estuvimos hablando de temas triviales las dos horas que duro el viaje hacia donde vivían Zafrina, Kachiri y Senna. Ellas vivían en el amazonas. Las habíamos conocido ya que eran amigos de Rosalie y Emmett y habían asistido a una de sus muchas bodas.

Llegamos – anuncio Edward deteniendo el coche.

Observe el lugar no había cambiado nada. Era todo bosque, como se supone que era. A unos dos Km. Estaba la cabaña que ocupaban Zafrina, Kachiri y Senna.

Bella, Edward que gusto tenerlos por aquí – nos saludo Senna. Me acerque a ella y la abrasé. Luego saludo a Edward y se quedo observando a Seth – ¿pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Es un humano? – me preguntó. Asentí – pero huele raro – dijo arrugando la nariz.

Seth retrocedió un par de pasos, aturdido.

Eso es porque el es un licántropo, pertenece a la tribu Quileute de Forks – explico Edward. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

No… no sabia que aun hubiera de su especie pensé que…- sacudió la cabeza – lo siento mucho chico, es que pensé que ya no existían – se disculpo. Seth le regalo una pequeña sonrisa – soy Senna por cierto – se presento.

Seth – dijo el simplemente.

No te preocupes Seth, ella sabe controlarse – dije ante su mirada cautelosa. El me miro y asintió.

Bueno pasen, les aseguro que Zafrina y Kachiri estaban esperándolos – dijo Senna. Le sonreímos y –mientras Seth y Edward entraban las maletas- yo pase a saludar a Zafrina y Kachiri.

¡Ey Bella! Tanto tiempo, es bueno tenerlos a Edward y a ti por aquí – dijo Zafrina a modo de saludo.

Hola, gracias por recibirnos. Pero trajimos compañía – dije. Ella sonrió y asintió.

Bella, hace mucho no nos vemos – chilló Kachiri lanzándose sobre mí. Ambas caímos al suelo riendo.

Wow eso si que es un recibimiento – se oyó la voz aterciopelada de Edward. El comenzó a reír seguido de Zafrina y Senna.

Ey Edward – dijeron a la vez.

Buenas tardes – rió. Kachiri –que seguía sobre mi- arrugo la nariz.

¿Que es ese olor a perro mojado? – preguntó confundida.

Es por Seth seguramente – respondí.

¿Seth? – dijo confundida. Asentí. Ella busco con la mirada a Seth – OH, lo siento – sonrió apenada.

No importa – dijo el. se notaba que de a poco iba entrando en confianza.

¡Bueno, pasen no se queden ahí tienen mucho que contarnos! – dijo Zafrina.

OH, ¿entonces el románticamente te pidió que te cases con el nuevamente el día de navidad? – preguntó Senna. Asentí mientras le sonreía a Edward – que lindo – suspiro. Yo reí tontamente.

¿Supongo que estamos invitadas verdad? – bromeo Zafrina. Asentí.

Por supuesto que si – respondió Edward.

Ahí estaremos sin falta – sonrió Kachiri.

Teníamos dos semanas aquí. Habían sido interesantes. Zafrina, Kachiri y Senna se habían manejado extraordinariamente bien con Seth en su casa. ¡Hasta se habían echo amigos!

Edward y yo salíamos a cazar cada dos días. Era más fácil aquí. Había más variedad y era más fácil ya que era todo bosque. Había pumas, leones y otros animales carnívoros. Esto ayudaba ya que saciaba más nuestra sed.

Hoy Edward y yo teníamos planeado ir con Seth a la ciudad más cercana que era Manaus a comprar algo de ropa y algunos alimentos ya que no había nada para que Seth se alimente. Senna y las demás habían salido a cazar así que aprovecharíamos.

Seth Vámonos – dije.

Voy – grito. Unos minutos después apareció sin camiseta.

¿Iras en tu forma de lobo? – preguntó Edward riendo.

Si, si no los perderé de vista – sonrió – enseguida regreso – dijo mientras iba hacia la casa. Unos minutos después apareció un enorme lobo color arena, en su hocico traía su ropa. Me acerque a el y la tome.

Yo llevare esto, a menos que quieras andar desnudo por ahí – me burle. El bufo. Edward y yo corrimos a través del bosque al oeste hacia el pueblo a nuestro lado iba Seth – toma te esperaremos más adelante para que te vistas – dije. El tomo su ropa y desapareció. Mientras Edward y yo comenzábamos a caminar por las calles.

Regrese – dijo Seth corriendo hacia nosotros unos minutos después. Reí.

Vamos entonces…-

Compramos todo lo que nos hacia falta, como ropa, comida –para Seth-, y un par de cosas más. Cuando terminamos de comprar todo estábamos caminando por las calles del pueblo.

A unos metros había gente amontonada. Sentí el aroma a sangre humana, voltee a ver a Edward. El me miraba preocupado.

Vamos – dije tirando de Edward – Seth quédate aquí – ordene. El asintió confundido. Ya luego le explicaría. Tire de Edward hacia la multitud – apártense – dije mientras empujaba –suavemente- a todo aquel que se interponía. Cuando logre pasar la horda de gente, lo que vi, me impresiono.

En el suelo había una mujer, no tendría más de veinticinco años. Tenía la ropa rasgada. Podía verse su hinchado estomago con –aproximadamente- siete u ocho meses de embarazo. Pero lo anormal aquí, era que tenía moretones y marcas por todo el vientre.

¿Señora se encuentra bien? – pregunto Edward poniéndose a su altura. Bloquee todos los pensamientos a mí alrededor.

S-Si – dijo como pudo. Mire a Edward preocupada.

OH – dijo Edward de la nada. Lo mire confundida – no es un niño humano Bella – dijo para que solo yo oyera. Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

Como que no es humano – dije de la misma manera.

Vamos, tenemos que llevarla a un lugar para que la atiendan – dijo Edward mientras la tomaba en brazos – ve con Seth y nos vemos en la casa – dijo suavemente. Asentí mientras veía como Edward se alejaba con la señora en brazos.

¿Edward porque piensas que no es humano? – pregunte, horas después.

La señora había quedado inconciente en lo que yo regresaba a casa con Seth. Ya era de noche. Senna y las demás aun no regresaban, y Seth estaba en la sala.

Mira su vientre Bella. Esta lleno de moretones, pero no son normales. Además, creo que tiene varias costillas rotas. No estoy seguro – respondió mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello.

Mmm – oímos. Observamos a la mujer. Ella comenzó a abrir los ojos – ¿d-donde estoy? – preguntó. Me acerque a ella y tome su mano.

No se preocupes señora, estará bien ahora. ¿Dígame como se siente? – pregunte. Ella me observo detenidamente. Luego hizo lo mismo con Edward.

¿Ustedes no son humanos verdad? – pregunto algo aturdida. Observe a Edward sorprendida, ella no podía saber, ¿o si?

No, no lo somos. Ahora necesito que me responda algo señora…- dijo Edward, esperando que dijera su nombre.

Lucy – le sonrió un poco – díganme Lucy.

Bien, Lucy, dígame. ¿Si usted sabe lo que somos es por que ya se ha cruzado con los de nuestra especie verdad? – preguntó Edward. Ella cerró sus ojos marrones y asintió.

Si bueno, no fue algo planeado. Pero solo pasó – dijo.

El niño… es decir… el bebe es…-

Si – sentencio. Edward me miro.

¿Cuanto tiempo cree que tiene? – pregunte.

No lo se, eso paso hace tres semanas. Pero creció muy rápido. Así que no lo se – respondió pesadamente.

Si crece así, no creo que falte mucho para que nazca – soltó Edward. Ambas lo miramos sorprendidas.

¿Fue a algún hospital? Tiene varias costillas rotas – dije preocupada. Ella me sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

No puedo, si lo hago no se que me harían. No se ve todos los días un embarazo de un vampiro y una humana – rió secamente.

No se preocupe nosotros la cuidaremos – dije sonriendo. Edward tomo mi mano.

Así es – sonrió también.

Muchas gracias – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Ya habían pasado seis días desde que encontramos a Lucy. Entre Edward, Seth y yo la cuidábamos siempre y tratábamos de animarla contándole de la familia. Le habíamos hablado de Esme, Carlisle y los demás. También lo poco que recordábamos de nuestra vida humana. Pero ella con el paso de los días estaba cada vez peor.

Habíamos tratado de comunicarnos con Carlisle, pero no pudimos. Igual paso con Alice y con Rose. Todo empeoraba con el paso de los días. Ella estaba cada vez más pálida y delgada ya que el bebe no aceptaba la comida humana.

Por suerte, Zafrina, Kachiri y Senna nos dejaron su casa sola para nosotros para poder atender a Lucy. Ellas habían decidido hacer un viaje ya que si bien ellas podían controlarse frente a Seth, que era humano, no sabían si podrían hacerlo frente a Lucy.

¿B-Bella? – oí la voz de Lucy. Corrí hacia su habitación. Cuando entre estaba semi-sentada en la cama. Me acerque a ella – ¿donde están los demás?

Edward está afuera con Seth. ¿Por que, que sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? – pregunte preocupada. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Por ahora estoy bien. Ve, llama a Edward y Seth. Quiero hablar con los tres – dijo en voz baja. Asentí.

Edward ven aquí y trae a Seth. Ya oíste – dije a velocidad vampirica. Oí como le decía a Seth para entrar y el solo decía si. A los pocos minutos ambos entraron a la habitación.

¿Que sucede Lucy? – preguntó Seth. Ella nos sonrió.

Quiero que me hagan un favor. Especialmente tú y Edward – dijo enfocando su mirada en mí.

Edward y yo nos miramos y asentimos a la vez.

Dinos – respondió Edward. Ella sonrió un poco.

Quiero que ustedes cuiden de mi hija, se que será niña y se que no sobreviviré al parto. Quiero que ustedes la cuiden como si fuera su propia hija. Por favor, solo puedo confiar en ustedes tres – dijo mirando a Seth, luego a Edward y luego a mi – se que podrán cuidarla de cualquier peligro. Por favor.

Está bien lo haremos. Pero prométenos tu que intentaras aguantar el parto – pedí sollozando. Ella sonrió.

Bella no te preocupes por mi. Ustedes solo encárguense de ella. Se que con ustedes estará a salvo y será feliz. Que nunca le faltara cariño – respondió.

Esta bien Lucy, lo prometemos – dijo Edward. Ella le sonrió agradecida.

Seth, tú tienes que ayudarlos siempre y cuidarla como si fuera tu hermana ¿correcto? – pidió. El asintió. Sus ojos estaban dilatados, parecía a punto de llorar.

Lo haré, lo prometo – dijo con la voz quebrada. Ella sonrió, luego soltó un chillido de dolor.

Ya va a nacer, por favor sálvenla – pidió – háganlo por favor.

Edward asintió.

Seth ve por el equipo quirúrgico – ordeno Edward. El salto en su lugar y corrió fuera de la habitación.

Tienes que estar tranquila Lucy, estarás bien – intente sonreír.

Eso no lo sabes Bella – respondió como pudo – Edward, Bella quiero que la niña se llame Renesmee Carlie Cullen – rogó. Edward asintió ausente.

Se llamara como tu digas Lucy, por favor resiste – pedí. Ella chilló de nuevo a la vez que Seth entraba a la habitación.

Es hermosa mira – dije mientras le entregaba la hermosa bebe a Lucy. Ella la observo un momento y sonrió.

Cuídenla – pidió antes de cerrar los ojos. Su corazón se detuvo allí mismo. Observe a Seth, el estaba llorando, y Edward tenia los ojos cerrados.

La niña comenzó a llorar también.

H-Hay q-que l-limpiarla – murmure mientras me alejaba del cuerpo –ya sin vida- de Lucy. Ella había dado su vida por esta niña y nosotros éramos ahora los encargados de cuidarla y de amarla como si fuera nuestra. Y eso haríamos, íbamos a hacerlo por Lucy.

* * *

**VOLVÍ! Acá cap para las que me leen y dejan reviews! **

**Este capitulo -en especial- Se lo dedico a dos de mis lectoras, las que siempre me dejan sus comentarios y me leen: ****SeresLinda & CaroZapXD.**** Para ustedes chicas. **

**Por cierto CaroZapXD no sabes lo que se viene con respecto a Nessie e.e jojo (?) **

**Hasta la próxima! :D **

**Saludos **

**_Mar ~_**

**_PD: Sorpresa en los próximos episodios e.e _**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo trece:**

**_Bella's POV_**

Ya había pasado una semana desde el nacimiento de Renesmee y la muerte de Lucy. Fue algo impresionante todo lo que habíamos descubierto y todo lo que había pasado en solo una semana.

Bueno para empezar el mismo día del parto –por fin- pudimos comunicarnos con Carlisle, quien aviso a los demás. Nos reuniríamos en Forks en dos días.

Le contamos todo lo que había pasado, el se impresiono –como no- y pidió que lleváramos a la niña a Forks, que ellos y los demás estarían en cuanto llegáramos.

Zafrina, Senna y Kachiri se impresionaron a más no poder también cuando vieron a la niña, ya que ella crecía de una manera impresionante –tanto así- que ahora teniendo una semana de vida parecía un bebe de casi un año.

También otra cosa que nos impresiono a todos fue su aspecto físico; Ya que tiene el mismo color de cabello que Edward, y, tiene el mismo color de ojos que cuando yo era humana, de un color chocolate.

Además de eso tiene una temperatura muy elevada –casi- como la Seth, y su corazón late más deprisa que el de un humano. También era muy inteligente a pesar de solo tener días de vida.

Otra cosa que impresiono a varios de nosotros fue cuando al segundo día de vida mientras Seth intentaba alimentarla con formula para bebes poso su mano en el cuello de Seth y le dijo que no quería comer eso. Al principio no lo creíamos, hasta que lo vivimos. Ella podía transmitir sus pensamientos a través del contacto físico. Era una niña impresionante.

Fue un placer verlos de nuevo, y conocerte a ti Seth – dijo Senna. Nosotros le sonreímos.

Espero que nos veamos pronto pequeña Nessie – dijo Zafrina a la bebe que estaba en brazos de Seth. Ella sonrió y puso su mano sobre su mejilla – así es, ahora iras a casa con tu nueva familia. Pero nosotras te visitaremos pronto – Nessie –apodo que le dio Seth- le sonrió.

Cuídense, los veremos para la boda – dijo Kachiri emocionada. Le sonreí.

Nos veremos pronto – dije mientras las abrazaba una a una.

Cuídense – oí su voz mientras nos alejábamos en auto.

¿Crees que Nessie soporte un viaje tan largo? – pregunte a Edward. El sonrió.

Ella está emocionada por subirse a un avión cariño, no te preocupes – dijo sin apartar su vista del camino. Voltee en mi asiento, hacia atrás.

Nessie y Seth se habían quedado dormidos. Ella estaba sobre su regazo. Su cabello estaba mucho más largo, sobre sus hombros, y caía en unos hermosos rizos color bronce.

Aun no entiendo cómo es que se parece tanto a nosotros – suspire.

Eso no importa amor – rió Edward.

Enserio pasaría por hija nuestra – reí.

El viaje había sido largo. Nessie no durmió en todo lo que duro este, solo miraba por la ventana. Seth, durmió casi todo el viaje. Y Edward y yo íbamos pendientes de Nessie que cada dos minutos preguntaba algo.

Aterrizamos en Seattle casi al anochecer, luego nos llevó una hora y media de viaje hasta Forks. Cuando llegamos a la casa Alice y Rose ya estaba paradas en el porche esperándonos.

Es hermosa – chillaron Alice y Rose a la vez. Mientras Edward, Seth y yo entrábamos a la casa. Tenía a Nessie en mis brazos.

Ella extendió su mano tocando mi mejilla. Tenía curiosidad de quienes eran. Le sonreí.

Ellas son Alice y Rose. Son nuestras hermanas – respondí a su pregunta. Todos me observaron confundidos. Los ignore. Ella toco nuevamente mi mejilla con cálida mano – así es cariño son tus tías de ahora en más.

Nessie me regalo una sonrisa antes de voltearse hacia sus –nuevas- locas tías. Les regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

¿Y los demás? – pregunto Edward. Preste atención a eso. No había nadie más que ellas dos aquí.

Es cierto ¿y los demás donde están que no los veo? – pregunte. Me había extrañado no verlos aquí.

Fueron a cazar. Precaución – dijo Alice. Asentí. No quería que Nessie corriera ningún peligro, aun que no desconfiaba de mi familia, pero si ellos lo creyeron mejor, es porque así lo era.

Edward, Seth y yo le contamos todo lo que había pasado y como es que terminamos cuidando de Lucy y ahora nos encargaríamos de Nessie. Ellas estaban muy emocionadas ya que ahora tendrían a quien consentir.

Unas horas más tarde Carlisle y los demás llegaron. Todos se impresionaron al verla ya que había crecido demasiado en tanto tiempo y apenas tenía diez días de nacida. Carlisle comenzó a examinar a Renesmee. Unas horas después había terminado y nos había pedido que nos acomodáramos en la sala.

Edward, Seth y yo nos acomodamos en uno de los sofás grandes, Renesmee en mis brazos. Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett en otro y Carlisle y Esme en otro.

Bueno ella es impresionante. Su crecimiento es demasiado acelerado. No se cuando se detendrá, si es que lo hace – dijo con una mueca – también es muy inteligente –por lo que han dicho- y al ser mitad humana y mitad vampiro tiene cualidades de ambas especies. Así como que su corazón late, su piel es pálida y dura como la nuestra, es más inteligente que cualquier niño de su edad, su corazón late más deprisa que el de un humano ordinario, y su temperatura corporal es casi tan alta como la de un licántropo – le echo una mirada a Seth, quien jugaba con Renesmee – y apartando el hecho de que tiene un don, es una niña especial – finalizo.

¿Que harán con ella? – preguntó Esme. Edward y yo nos miramos.

Nos haremos cargo de ella, la criaremos como si fuera nuestra hija – dijo firmemente. Esme y Carlisle asintieron.

Me parece perfecto, no podría encajar con nadie ya que su crecimiento no coincide con el de un humano – dijo Carlisle sonriendo. Le gustaba –al igual que a Esme- la idea de poder ser abuelo.

Al fin algo emocionante en esta casa – chilló Emmett. Todos reímos por su actitud.

Pero Bella, Edward hay que tener cuidado nadie puede saber de ella en el pueblo – ambos asentimos.

Nessie comenzó a bostezar.

La llevare a nuestro cuarto. Tiene que descansar – anuncie mientras me ponía de pie. Todos sonrieron. Edward se levanto conmigo.

Rose tenemos que ir de compras, no permitiré que mi nueva sobrina ande con esas fachas – oí la voz de Alice desde el primer piso. Luego oí una puerta cerrarse y el sonido de un auto. Reí.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que regresamos a Forks. Nessie ya aparentaba tener casi dos años. Y lamentablemente teníamos que regresar a la escuela hoy. Seth había ya regresado a la reserva hacia unos días y prometió volver cada que podía para estar con Nessie. También yo había tenido que usar mí escudo sobre su mente para que los Quileute no leyeran nada en su mente de Nessie.

Habíamos estado tratando el tema de hablar con los Quileute sobre Nessie pero creíamos que aun no era lo mejor. Así que por consejo de Carlisle decidimos esperar un poco más.

Estaba terminando de arreglar mi cabello ya que en unos minutos tendría que ir al instituto con mi esposo y mis hermanos. Por un lado estaba triste ya que no podría estar todo el día con Edward y Nessie, pero por el otro estaba emocionada.

Emmett, Jazz y Rose habían decidido repetir el curso para estar de nuevo juntos. Todos en el pueblo se sorprendieron cuando las notas salieron y en la graduación ellos no asistieron. Los chismes no se hicieron esperar, pero nosotros simplemente los ignoramos.

Este sería nuestro último año en Forks, ya que cuando nos graduemos en el instituto de Forks teníamos planeado mudarnos de Washington, aun que aun no sabíamos a donde iríamos.

Me eche un vistazo cuando termine de arreglar mi cabello. Estaba bien, o al menos presentable. Caía hasta mi cintura en ligeras ondas naturales. Observe una vez más mi ropa.

Unos jeans oscuros, tacones –orden de Alice-, y una camiseta de manga larga azul. Sonreí. Me veía bien.

Bella ven, Nessie quiere decirte algo – oí la voz de Edward fuera del baño. Me apresure a nuestra habitación –donde habíamos instalado una cuna para ella- cuando entre Edward tenía a Nessie sentada en su regazo mientras él estaba sentado en nuestra gran cama.

Me sonrió cuando entre.

Ven Bella es importante – dijo Edward. En su rostro había una gran sonrisa. Camine hacia él y me senté a su lado.

Nessie me sonrió mientras extendía sus pequeños brazos hacia mí. La tome en brazos rápidamente. Ella soltó una risita y acomodo su pequeña cabecita en mi pecho.

¿Que sucede? – pregunte a Edward. El me sonrió, su mirada no se apartaba de Nessie.

Hay yo quiero ver esto – chilló Alice. En menos de lo que podía decir Alice estaban todos dentro de la habitación.

Vamos Nessie dile a Bella lo que querías decirle – la ínsito Edward.

Ella lo miro y asintió. Volteo a verme y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Ali comenzó a dar saltitos donde estaba parada.

Te quiero mucho, mami – susurro. Su voz era dulce y suave. Era como un canto.

Me quede en shock por varios minutos. Logre salir del shock cuando de repente sentí mi camiseta humedecerse. Observe a Nessie y ella estaba llorando. Me desespere. ¿Que había hecho?

¿Porque lloras cielo? – pregunte tratando de calmarla. Ella se aparto y me miro. Puso su mano en mi mejilla – ¡no! Como puedes pensar eso cielo, claro que te quiero. Solo que no me lo esperaba.

Seque sus lagrimas y le sonreí. Ella me sonrió y se volvió a Edward. El nos miraba lleno de amor. Le sonreí.

Conmovedor – susurro Esme con emoción.

Sentí a Nessie removerse en mis brazos. Ella se paso de mi regazo al de Edward nuevamente. Él le sonrió y la observo. Derramaba amor por ella.

No hace falta que lo digas, lo sé – le dijo Edward. Ella solo sonrió.

Te quiero papi – dijo mientras lo abrazaba. Los mire enternecida.

Jamás había pensado –al menos desde que me convertí- en que podría formar una familia con Edward, ya que los vampiros no pueden tener hijos, pero ahora –gracias a Lucy- teníamos esa oportunidad.

Bueno niños prepárense para la escuela. Chicos vamos démosles algo de espacio – ordeno Esme. Salieron –a regañadientes- de la habitación.

Si Nessie, ahora nosotros tenemos que ir a la escuela. Tú te quedaras con tu abuelita, ella te cuidara. Nosotros regresaremos pronto – oí que le decía Edward. Voltee a verlo.

Ven cariño – dije tomando a Nessie en brazos – como Edward te explico nosotros tenemos que ir a la escuela – hizo un puchero. Apoyo su mano en mi mejilla – no cielo, no puedes ir. Pero Esme te cuidara bien.

Ella asintió con un puchero.

Unos minutos después bajamos y le entregue a Nessie a Esme. Ella la tomo en brazos. Su rostro portaba una gran sonrisa.

¿Pórtate bien con Esme vale? – pedí a Nessie. Ella me sonrió – te quiero.

Nos veremos en unas horas pequeña – dijo Edward luego de besar su frente.

Adiós – oímos la suave voz de Nessie mientras subíamos a los autos.

Cuando llegamos al instituto fue todo normal –dentro de lo que cabe- el primer periodo pasó sin nada interesante –como siempre.

¿Emmett comerás tanto? – pregunte sorprendida mientras me acomodaba en nuestra mesa. La cual debo resaltar rebosaba de comida.

Si. Bells haz tu trabajo – dijo. Lo mire – ¿por favor? – pidió. Le sonreí y nos humanicé.

Estábamos a tres de julio. Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Nessie vive con nosotros.

Su crecimiento se detuvo apenas cumplió cuatro meses. Ahora ella aparentaba tener cinco años. Carlisle había dicho que su crecimiento ahora sería normal, aun que no lográbamos entender porque, pero pensábamos que era lo mejor así ella podría pasar por hija de Carlisle y Esme tranquilamente. Y cuando nos mudáramos, incluso mía y de Edward.

Ella se había encariñado mucho con toda la familia y con Seth, a quien veía como un hermano mayor. Su madurez era increíble para tener solo siete años.

Físicamente hablando, tenía la altura de una niña de cinco años, su cabello caía en unos hermosos rizos cobrizos hasta media espalda, sus ojos eran de color marrón chocolate, su piel era tan pálida y dura como la nuestra, su corazón latía aun más fuerte que el de un humano era tanto así que si no te concentrabas podría parecer que no latía, tenía sangre caliente, ¡y se sonrojaba tanto como yo cuando era humana! O cuando estaba humanizada.

Y otra cosa, que también ayudaba en ella era que cuando estaba al sol su piel no brillaba como la nuestra, o al menos no brillaba tanto como la nuestra, los humanos no podían notar el pequeño brillo que tenía su piel al sol, lo que era una gran ventaja.

Ella se podía alimentar de comida humana o sangre. Pero prefería salir de caza con nosotros o cuando Seth podía acompañarla ya que no disfrutaba mucho la comida.

Edward y yo habíamos decidido hablar con ella hacía un mes. Le habíamos contado cómo es que ella realmente termino con nosotros y como su verdadera madre murió por que ella naciera. Ella lloro mucho, pero, dijo que para ella siempre seriamos nosotros sus verdaderos padres, pero aun así le agradece y le tiene mucho cariño a Lucy.

Desde que me dijo –por primera vez- mama hace más de tres meses siempre me llama así y a Edward papa. Y a Jazz, Em, Rose y Alice los llama tíos, y Esme y Carlisle son sus abuelitos.

Ella iba a comenzar a ir al kinder hoy. Mi familia –menos Carlisle y Esme que no estaban en Forks- y yo la llevaríamos a la escuela primaria de Forks.

Mami ya es la hora – entro Nessie dando saltitos al mejor estilo de Alice Cullen, a la habitación.

Traía puesto un hermoso vestido rosa con volados y encaje, también tenía una calza marrón puesta. Su cabello estaba recogido en dos coletas bajas y caía en rizos a media espalda. Se veía hermosa.

Ella corrió hacia mí y me abrazo. No pasaba de mi cintura por lo que se abrazo a mis piernas. Le sonreí.

¿Quien te arreglo cariño? Te ves hermosa – dije mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello. Ella me regalo una sonrisa.

Tía Alice me eligió la ropa y tía Rose me peino. ¿Como me veo? – preguntó mientras giraba sobre sus pies.

Te ves hermosa cariño - dije observándola. Ella sonrió. Luego frunció el seño y comenzó a buscar algo en el cuarto – ¿que buscas cielo? – pregunte.

¿Y papa? – preguntó con un puchero. Sonreí.

El fue de caza. Regresara antes de que tengamos que irnos. No te preocupes el no faltaría tu primer día de escuela – le sonreí.

Ella sabía acerca de nuestra naturaleza y la de Seth y lo disfrutaba mucho. Le encantaba la fuerza y velocidad que teníamos, y disfrutaba salir de caza con nosotros o Seth. Y le encantaba montar en Seth transformado en lobo.

Bien – dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y se cruzaba de brazos. Hizo un puchero.

¿Que sucede? – pregunte sentándome a su lado. Comencé a acariciar su cabello.

Yo quería que los abuelos fueran también conmigo hoy – dijo con un hermoso puchero.

Está tarde ellos irán por ti. Tuvieron que salir del pueblo cariño. nos mudaremos pronto y tenían que arreglar algunos papeles – dije.

Ellos habían ido a Seattle a hablar con un conocido de Jasper para arreglar unos papeles de Renesmee. Faltaban pocas semanas para la graduación y mis hermanos, Edward y yo dejaríamos el instituto y nos iríamos de Forks a… no sabíamos aun.

¿Mami no entiendo porque tenemos que irnos? ¿No podré ver más a Seth? – preguntó ella al borde de las lagrimas. La senté en mi regazo y la abrasé.

¿Cariño tú sabes porque nosotros somos especiales no? – pregunte. Ella asintió – bueno por eso mismo no podemos permanecer mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar. Así que tendremos que mudarnos cada tantos años. Se que tu no tienes por que sufrirlo también y aun eres pequeña, pero no te podemos dejar solita. Además no dejaras de ver a Seth. El ira siempre que tú quieras a visitarnos y podremos volver de vez en cuando – termine de explicarle. Ella asintió con un puchero.

En ese momento sentí la presencia de Edward en la puerta. Voltee a verlo. El sonreía enternecido. Nessie siguió mi mirada y noto su presencia también. Salto de mi regazo y corrió hacia él.

Papi, papi mira. Tía Alice y tía Rose me vistieron hoy – dijo mientras giraba sobre ella misma enseñándole su atuendo. El le sonrió dulcemente antes de tomarla en brazos.

Esto de ser vampiro tiene sus muchas ventajas –pensé. y vaya que las tenía. Principalmente por el hecho de que –si queríamos- podíamos permanecer al lado de Nessie toda la noche cuidándola cuando enferme, o cuando no pueda dormir.

Te ves encantadoramente preciosa - le dijo antes de besar su frente. Ella rió bajito y lo beso en la mejilla.

* * *

**Actualizó por no sé que vez en la semana. Veo que algunos andan interesados en este fic e.e es bueno. Este ya lo terminé. Pero subo dependiendo los reviews, o fines de semana. Si llegamos a 15 reviews mañana actualizó doble! **

**Y si... hay secuela. No contaré nada sobre los Vulturi. Aparecen, sí. Pero nada más. **

**Respecto a Jacob. Oh no se la van a esperar e.e Y respecto a Nessie... pues... lean! **

**También -no me acuerdo quien- me dijo que estaría bueno que Seth se imprimara de Nessie, si... lo pensé. Está interesante! Vere que pasa e.e **

**Saludos! **

**_Mar ~_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo catorce:**

**_Bella's POV_**

Bueno pequeña pórtate bien. Y si algún niño te molesta lo pateas en la…-

Rose lo interrumpió dándole un golpe en la cabeza. Emmett se sobo el lugar donde lo había golpeado con un puchero.

Emmett cállate como te atreves a decirle eso a la niña – lo golpeo. Ella se puso a la altura de Nessie que estaba tomada de mi mano y de la de Edward, y le sonrió – Nessie no le hagas caso. Disfruta tu primer día. E ignora a los patanes.

Ella asintió sonriendo. Realmente le divertían mucho las riñas que Emmett y Rose tenían diariamente.

Procura no ensuciar tu atuendo Nessie. Aun que de todos modos no lo usaras de nuevo. Sé que te divertirás, lo he visto – rió Alice. Nessie la imito, y luego de besar su mejilla, Jasper se acerco a ella.

Pórtate bien pequeña, trata de no meterte en problemas – pidió. Ella le sonrió y beso su mejilla.

Nos vemos en la tarde tíos – dijo. Ellos le sonrieron antes de montarse en los carros – adiós mami, papi. Los quiero. Prometo que me portare bien.

Edward beso su frente y yo su mejilla.

Nos vemos en la tarde Nessie. Recuerda no usar tu don. Nadie debe saber de él – exigí. Ella sonrió y asintió. Luego de darnos un beso en la mejilla a cada uno soltó nuestras manos y comenzó a caminar hacia su salón.

Te queremos – susurro Edward solo para ella. Ella volteo a vernos y sonrió.

Además de todo lo especial que era, también tenía los sentidos de vampiro como lo son el olfato, la vista y la audición.

Cuando ella entro a la escuela Edward y yo nos montamos en el volvo dispuestos a ir al instituto.

Estos últimos cuatro meses de instituto que habíamos tenido fueron interesantes. Al final, Emmett, Rose y Jazz habían decidido no "ir a la universidad" y habían repetido el curso. Así que ahora los seis estábamos juntos en el último curso del instituto.

Hacía poco más de un mes Jessica Stanley había visto mi hermoso anillo de compromiso en la clase de trigonometría y había esparcido el rumor de que Edward y yo nos íbamos a casar porque yo estaba –según ella- embarazada. Todo el instituto piensa eso ya que nosotros no nos molestamos en desmentirlo ni confirmarlo.

Cuando aparcamos en el instituto y bajamos de los autos todos comenzaron a hablar –de nuevo.

Ya me hartaron – bufe. Edward apretó el agarre de mi mano.

Cálmate amor, nos queda poco tiempo aquí - susurro Edward.

Cuando entramos al instituto nos dividimos. Teníamos las mismas clases en diferente orden, pero siempre estábamos con alguno de nosotros. Mi primera clase era aritmética y la compartía con Jasper.

Jasper y yo caminamos al salón de clase. Cuando estábamos entrando el profesor iba llegando. Nos acomodamos en el último banco.

¿Crees que Nessie esté bien? – pregunte para que solo Jasper me escuchara. El –sin voltearse- me envió una ola de tranquilidad, ya que estaba muy nerviosa.

Tranquila Bella, ella estará bien. Si sucede algo Alice nos avisara – respondió para que solo yo oyera. Asentí aun perdida en mis pensamientos.

La clase paso demasiado lenta. Cuando termino la clase, tenía literatura, que compartía con Jasper también. Salimos entre bromas y risas y caminamos al salón de literatura.

Nos sentamos en nuestro lugar y seguimos bromeando aun cuando el profesor entro a la clase.

¿Señorita Masen y señor Hale quieren compartir con la clase su interesante conversación? – hablo con voz fuerte.

No profesor – respondió Jazz tranquilo.

El profesor frunció el ceño y nos hecho una mirada envenenada.

Por favor salgan de mi clase ahora mismo – ordeno. Tome mis cosas y Salí –riendo- seguida de Jasper – se quedaran después de clases castigados dos horas – dijo cuando estábamos saliendo.

Me gire hacia el de forma autómata. El tenía algo así como una sonrisa de orgullo. Lo fulmine con la mirada. La furia comenzó a arder en mí.

Quien… se cree usted que es…- dije furiosa.

Jasper me tomo del brazo en un intento de detenerme –sabiendo- que me lanzaría sobre él.

Soy el profesor. Ahora salgan de aquí. Tienen dos horas de detención después de clase – casi grito con una sonrisa de victoria.

Tome aire y suspire. Este… profesor… ash. Bufe.

Bien – respondí furiosa. Despotrique camino a la cafetería. Cuando entramos no había casi nadie, solo un par de alumnos. Tome una botella de agua mineral y –prácticamente- corrí a la mesa que ocupábamos con mi familia.

Me senté bruscamente y me concentre.

"Edward Anthony Cullen más te vale estar en la cafetería en menos de veinte minutos" – pensé bajando mi escudo. Jasper se sentó a mi lado, tenia una bandeja con un trozo de pastel –supuse para Alice- y un trozo de pizza.

¿Por que tan enfadada? – preguntó. Cerré los ojos. El no tenia la culpa de lo que el maldito profesor me hizo.

Jasper ¿como se atreve a castigarme a mi? Yo no tendría que estar aquí a esa hora. Tendría que estar camino a casa con Edward para pasar la tarde con Nessie – bufe. El sonrió – además yo sé más que el. No puede ponerme en detención ese… maldito –

Tranquila Bella, podemos hablar con Esme para que le hable al profesor. O puedes irte… o puedes usar ese don tuyo que copiaste de Em – se encogió de hombros. Lo pensé un momento.

Yo no quería que Esme tuviera que venir aquí por mi culpa. Pero también Jasper estaba castigado, así que quizás, solo quizás podría usar mi don o…

Me iré – reí maliciosamente. Jasper me miro sorprendido – ¿que? No quiero estar aquí toda la tarde. Quiero pasar el día con Nessie y Edward – hice un puchero. El rió.

Eres increíble – se burlo. Le sonreí. Seguimos bromeando hasta que sonó el timbre anunciando el almuerzo.

Los alumnos comenzaron a ingresar a la cafetería y con ellos mis hermanos y mi maravillosamente sexy esposo. Cuando los chicos llegaron hasta aquí Emmett rió.

¿Así que Bells te castigaron? – se burlo. Lo mire mal.

A Jasper también – bufe. El rodó los ojos.

Yo, al menos, no escapare – se burlo también. Todos me miraron sorprendidos. Incluso Edward.

¿Que? Que tiene de raro. No quiero estar aquí dos horas después de clases. Quería ir a Port Ángeles al cine con Nessie – me crucé de brazos. Todos rieron.

Luego de eso comimos entre risas y bromas por parte de Emmett. Gracias a el se me olvido porque estaba enfadada. Cuando el timbre sonó me puse de pie y me fui con Edward a la clase de biología.

Cuando entramos el profesor estaba viendo unas muestras. Uff, hoy tendríamos la prueba con el microscopio.

Cuando todos los alumnos llegaron y terminaron de acomodarse el profesor entrego los materiales y explico el ejercicio.

Bueno comiencen. Cuando terminen pueden retirarte – ordeno. Todos hicieron un pequeño revuelo y comenzaron con el ejercicio.

Edward y yo terminamos rápido, cuando aun faltaban veinte minutos para salir.

Estaba decidido usaría el don de Emmett. Me aleje de Edward y le dije que lo vería en el estacionamiento y fui a la sala de profesores. El profesor de literatura.

¿Que hace aquí señorita Masen no tendría que estar en el aula de detención? – preguntó de manera burlona. Este profesor me odiaba.

Me acerque –aun que el no me vio- a el y le di un golpe –suave- detrás de la cabeza. Quedo inconciente. Pensé un momento, haría algo para divertirme.

Tome un rotulador y le escribí algo en la frente, luego puse dos de mis dedos en su frente y me concentre.

Busque el recuerdo de la clase de hoy, borre la parte que Jazz y yo reíamos y charlábamos ignorando olímpicamente su clase, también cuando nos corrió y nos castigo y los reemplace por unos en los que nosotros estábamos prestando la atención debida y Mike Newton –que tenía esa clase con nosotros- estaba durmiendo sobre su escritorio.

Lo deje en el suelo, no lo cargaría a ningún lado ni mucho menos lo dejaría en ese mullido sofá que tenían allí. Observé un momento el sofá. Se veía cómodo, quizás debería comprar uno para la casa. Sacudí mí cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, tenía que irme de aquí antes de que alguien me viera. Me asome a la puerta y monitoree que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo.

Bien, no hay nadie – murmure. Corrí –a velocidad humana- hacia el estacionamiento. Allí estaban todos.

¿Donde estabas Bells? Tenemos que ir a…-

No, ya me encargue de eso – dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

¿Que le hiciste? – rió Emmett. Sonreí maliciosamente.

Alice comenzó a chillar y botar en su lugar.

Fue genial Bella. Mañana todo el instituto lo habrá visto. Eres genial – me guiño un ojo – por cierto ahí te viene una sorpresa – dijo. En ese momento se oyó como un auto ingresaba al estacionamiento.

Observe el carro. Era el Mercedes de Carlisle, el lo venia manejando y con el venían Nessie y Esme. El carro se aparco casi en la entrada del mismo.

En el estacionamiento solo había unos cinco carros. Del Mercedes se bajo una Nessie alegre, con su cabello algo revuelto y sus mejillas sonrosadas, tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Busco algo con la mirada, cuando nos vio sonrió aun más y corrió hacia nosotros.

Mami – grito mientras corría hacia mí. La alce en brazos y di vueltas con ella.

Hola cariño – reí. Ella beso mi mejilla.

Mami te extrañe – hizo un puchero. Luego salto sobre Edward quien le sonrió – papi te extrañe también – sonrió – hola tíos, los extrañe mucho, pero me divertí.

Podía oír los murmullos de los pocos alumnos que quedaban aquí, los ignore completamente.

Esme y Carlisle llegaron minutos después.

Hola hijos. Lamento esto Bella, ella estaba ansiosa por verlos – se disculpo Esme.

No hay problema mama, esta bien. Yo también la extrañaba – respondí. Ella sonrió.

¿Volvemos a casa? Aquí hay muchas miradas – dijo Jasper. Todos asentimos. Alice, Nessie, Edward y yo volvimos en el Volvo y Esme, Carlisle y Jasper en el Mercedes, Emmett y Rose en el convertible.

Cuando llegamos a casa Nessie bajo rápidamente y corrió a su habitación. Todos entramos después de ella. Esme y Carlisle subieron a su habitación, igual que Emmett y Rose. Alice fue con Nessie y Jazz se quedo con nosotros.

Fue a cambiarse - dijo Edward cuando le pregunte. Me encogí de hombros.

¿A que hora llegara Seth? – pregunte a Edward. El hoy nos acompañaría de caza.

Vendrá en unos minutos, creo – dijo Alice desde el segundo piso. Reí.

Estas lista – oí que dijo a Nessie – estas hermosa.

Gracias tía Alice – respondió Nessie – me encanta – dijo feliz.

Lo se, por eso te lo compre – rió Alice. Unos minutos después Alice y Nessie bajaron.

Nessie traía puesta una camiseta de manga larga blanca y una de manga corta color negra con unas letras en rosado, también tenia puesta una falda negra con una calza negra y unas botas, traía en su brazo izquierdo un gran saco azul oscuro. Sonrió.

Un rato más tarde –mientras Nessie veía TV- llego Seth, el simplemente entro y llego a la sala, ya era parte de la familia por lo que simplemente entraba cuando quería.

¿Listos? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa. Nessie salto de su lugar y se puso su abrigo con una gran sonrisa.

Si – chilló Nessie. Edward y yo reímos mientras nos poníamos de pie.

Nos vemos en la noche Alice, cualquier cosa llevo el móvil – dije mientras caminábamos a la salida. Jasper y ella venían con nosotros hasta el porche.

¡Bien nos vemos en la noche! Caza muchos ciervos Ness – rió Alice. Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Enseguida regreso – dijo Seth. El corrió hacia el bosque, y luego salio de el un gran lobo color arena. Nessie chilló y se subió en su espalda.

Vámonos, Vámonos – chillaba Nessie. Reí. Tome la mano de Edward, quien sonreía.

Nos vemos en la noche – se despidió el. Alice y Jasper sonrieron y volvieron a la casa.

Edward y yo corrimos detrás de Seth. Nessie reía cada vez que aumentaba la velocidad. Bloquee todos los pensamientos, ahora solo quería concentrarme en mi familia.

Nos detuvimos cuando llegamos a una parte del bosque que era un campo abierto, había pocos árboles. Nessie se bajo del lomo de Seth sonriendo.

Nessie dice Seth que quiere competir contigo – rió Edward. Sonreí.

¿A que esta vez? – preguntó sonriendo. Seth hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

El más grande – dijo Edward. Nessie asintió – bien, pero cuídala – le dijo a Seth. El asintió – Nessie ve con Seth, te mostrara donde están los venados y ciervos más grandes – dijo. Ella asintió y se monto de nuevo en el lomo de Seth.

Cuídense, Seth no te apartes de ella. Nessie tú tampoco – dije. Ella asintió. Seth comenzó a correr internándose más en el bosque. Aun así no estaban alejados, aun podía oír el corazón de Nessie y Seth.

Edward y yo nos acomodamos en un tronco, cerca de un árbol. Estábamos abrazados, en silencio. Estuvimos tranquilamente sentados hasta que oímos un aullido, era Seth. Luego un chillido de Nessie y su voz gritar.

MAMÁ, PAPÁ – Edward y yo nos miramos y sin pensarlo corrimos en su dirección. Cuando llegamos Nessie estaba de rodillas en el suelo, Seth estaba frente a ella gruñendo hacia el bosque.

Seguí su mirada. Ahí se encontraba un gran lobo de pelaje blanco y gris. Observaba atónito a Nessie. Me puse delante de Seth y le gruñí, estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevia a asustar así a mí niña? Se alejó cuando Seth se paro a mí lado y gruño también.

¿Que sucedió? – exigió Edward acercándose a Nessie. Ella salto y lo abrazo. Comenzó a llorar. Seth negó con la cabeza – bien volvamos a casa primero.

Edward tomo a Nessie en brazos y corrimos en dirección a la casa. Cuando llegamos Alice se encontraba en el porche, a su lado estaba Jasper.

¿Bella? ¿Bella que sucedió? ¿Por que Nessie llora? ¿Que paso? – preguntó efusivamente. La tome del brazo –y a Jasper- y los arrastre adentro. Ellos se sentaron en el sofá.

Edward y yo nos sentamos en otro. Nessie seguía sollozando en los brazos de Edward. Seth entro por la puerta unos minutos después.

¿Que sucedió? – pregunte. El me miro con disculpa.

Bella lo siento, ese era uno de los nuevos. El… el pensó que era una niña que fue transformada – dijo mirando a Nessie. Ella oculto su rostro en el cuello de Edward – el va a contarle a Sam. Cuando el se entere habrá problemas.

Alice, Edward, Jasper y yo nos miramos.

Hay que hablar con Carlisle. El sabrá que hacer – sentencio Jasper.

Así es. ¿Saben donde se encuentra? – pregunte.

Esta en el pueblo, fue a hacer unas compras con Esme. Regresaran en media hora. Creo – respondió Alice.

Esperaremos a que el regrese y veremos como preceder – dijo Edward. Asentimos.

* * *

**Hola! Acá actualizó otra ves :D jajaa **

**Queria saber sus opiniones, tengo un fic en mente.**

_**Se llama The Band, tengo algo así como el "Prefacio" Digánme que les parece**_

_Bella Swan y Rosalie y Jasper Hale son mejores amigos desde la infancia. Rosalie y Jasper son gemelos y tienen dieciocho años, Bella tiene diecisiete años._

_Emmett, Alice y Edward Cullen son tres hermanos que se trasladaron de Inglaterra hacia pocos meses gracias al trabajo de su padre. Emmett es el mayor, con dieciocho años, y Alice y Edward, con diecisiete, son mellizos._

_(Edward, Alice, Emmett, Bella, Jasper y Rose están en la preparatoria aun)_

_Jasper y Bella entran a un concurso que hace una firma discográfica que está buscando formar una banda –con seis integrantes-, obligados por Rosalie._

_Emmett y Edward, por otro lado, entran obligados por Alice. Ella al oír de ese concurso supo que iban a ser tres de los seis ganadores. Así que, los obligo a participar, ya que era en grupos de tres._

_De todos los que se anotaran para el concurso pasarían a la segunda etapa solo nueve de todos los grupos._

_Cada grupo debía, por lo menos, tener un/a cantante y un/a bajita._

_A cada grupo se le asigna una canción para cada semana. El concurso durara aproximadamente_

_El concurso es para jóvenes de entre 15 y 19 años nada más._

* * *

**_Espero sus opiniones! _**

_**Mar ~**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo quince:**

**Bella's POV**

…Y por eso ahora es posible que la manada quiera atacarlos – termino de contar Seth a toda la familia unas horas después – lo mejor será que yo vaya a ver como están las cosas en la reserva. Veré si el chico dijo algo, si no lo hizo es hora que hablemos con Sam – dijo serio. Asentí.

Seth se despidió cuando comenzó a bajar el sol. Nessie se había quedado dormida en el sofá de la sala. Edward la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su habitación. Entre los dos la arropamos.

Cuando bajamos a la sala vimos los rostros preocupados de nuestra familia.

¿Que pasara ahora? – preguntó Emmett mientras Edward y yo nos acomodábamos en un sofá. Me abrasé a Edward.

Tendremos que esperar haber como reaccionan los Quileute. No nos podemos adelantar y tomar una decisión precipitada – dijo Carlisle. Esme tomo su mano.

¡Si, pero tampoco podemos dejar que esos malditos perros piensen que hemos mordido y transformado a una niña! – gruño Rose. Ella estaba muy enfadada con la situación.

Emmett la abrazo en un intento de tranquilizarla.

Si algo sale mal tendremos que luchar contra ellos – dijo Jasper pesadamente.

Así es, pero eso será en caso que no haya otra alternativa – dijo Carlisle.

Bien en ese caso yo…-

BELLA, EDWARD SALGAN – grito Seth desde afuera. Todos nos observamos extrañados. El nunca llamaba y menos de esa forma.

Todos nos pusimos de pie y en menos de un minuto estábamos frente a Seth. El traía puesto nada más unos jeans. Estaba agitado, supuse por correr.

¿Que sucede para que llegues a esta hora, en esas condiciones y gritando? – preguntó Edward.

Seth siguió tomando aire unos segundos más y luego nos miro.

Ellos… ellos no escucharon razones. Atacaran esta misma noche – dijo consternado.

Todos jadeamos. No esperábamos un ataque, no tan rápido al menos.

¿C-Como? – dije en shock.

Malditos perros sarnosos – gruño Rose.

Y-Yo no estaba de acuerdo y… escape – dijo Seth avergonzado.

No te preocupes cariño te puedes quedar aquí el tiempo que quieras – ofreció Esme. El asintió y agradeció con la mirada.

¿Cuanto crees que demoren? – pregunto Carlisle.

No lo se… media hora – murmuro.

No… no puede ser – dijo Alice.

Pero que diablos se creen esos malditos perros para venir aquí e intentar atacarnos – despotrico Rosalie. Ella estaba realmente muy enfadada.

Bella, Edward Jake quiere…-

Antes de que Seth terminara de hablar apareció una figura de la penumbra del bosque. La de Jacob Black, para ser más exactos. El se acerco con cautela a nosotros.

¿Que quieres aquí Black? – preguntó Rose bruscamente. El se encogió.

Yo… solo quería ayudar… no estoy de acuerdo con atacarlos. Además Seth dice que la niña no fue mordida que… nació así – dijo suavemente.

Edward asintió. Tanto Rose como yo nos echamos una mirada y lo miramos entre molestas y confundidas. Si bien el no era malo, no pensábamos que nos ayudaría en contra de los suyos.

Dice la verdad. El realmente no apoya las ideas de Sam. Quiere ayudar – dijo sin apartar su mirada de el.

Pues a mi no me importa. Que se vaya – respondió Rosalie enfadada.

No Rose. Mientras más seamos será mejor. Ellos son más que nosotros – ordeno Carlisle. Ella retrocedió. No estaba de acuerdo, pero lo aceptaba solo porque el lo decía.

Seth sígueme quiero hablar contigo – dije mientras apuntaba con el bosque la cabeza. El asintió.

Bella, es peligroso – me dijo Jasper.

Solo serán unos minutos. No nos alejaremos mucho – dije. Comencé a correr, Seth detrás de mí. Me detuve cuando estuve segura que nadie podría oírnos.

Dime Bella ¿que me quieres preguntar? – sonrió.

¿Jacob se ha imprimado verdad? – pregunte. El me miro sorprendido y luego asintió.

Así es, ¿como lo supiste? – pregunto. Me encogí de hombros.

Su mirada era diferente. ¿Quien es la afortunada? – bromee.

Mi hermana – bufo. Reí – aun no lo entiendo, ellos ni siquiera se llevaban bien – exclamo.

Eso es lo de menos. Estoy segura que serán felices juntos – respondí – ahora regresemos. Esto aun no acaba, alguien más se nos unirá.

El me miro confundido mientras yo corría de regreso, luego me siguió. Cuando llegamos Edward se acerco a abrazarme.

Todo está bien - susurre solo para mi familia – ¿Alice pudiste averiguar si vendrán en algún momento en especial? – pregunte. Ella negó.

Vendrán casi a la media noche – murmuro Jacob.

Pero para eso faltan veinte minutos – exclamo Esme. El asintió.

Oigan ustedes ¿cómo diablos se atreven a dejarme sola? Malditos – mascullo alguien mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

Me gire hacia el bosque. De ahí salió una mujer de piel cobriza, ojos y cabello negro, hasta los hombros. Tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba muy molesta.

¿Leah qué diablos haces aquí? – grito Jacob.

Ella se cruzo de brazos. Yo los observaba divertida. Era una situación –la discusión- muy graciosa.

Tú Black, diablos como demonios te atreves a dejarme y tú Seth como es que te mandas solo sabiendo que Sam está a punto de atacar – casi grito. Ambos retrocedieron.

Diablos está chica tiene carácter –pensó Emmett divertido.

¿Quien eres tú? – mascullo Rose.

Ella es Leah Clearwater la hermana de Seth, y la imprimación de Jacob – dije como si nada. Todos –menos Seth- me miraron sorprendidos.

Leah me observo un momento, luego sonrió.

¿Tú debes de ser Bella verdad? – preguntó. Asentí – un placer conocerte. Mi hermano ha hablado mucho de ti. Y no fue el único – dijo fulminando a Jacob con la mirada. Eso me pareció divertido.

Le sonreí. No era mala solo un poco… amargada. Pero amaba mucho a su hermano, y ahora, a Jacob.

Es un gusto también. Soy Bella Cullen, el es mi esposo Edward Cullen – dije apuntando con la cabeza a Edward. Él le sonrió – y mis padres, Esme y Carlisle, aun que ya los conoces - ella asintió – y mis hermanos Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper – apunte a cada uno. Se saludaron con un simple "Hola" – ¿entonces que te trae por aquí Leah? – pregunte casualmente.

Estos idiotas vinieron a unirse a ustedes contra Sam. No están de acuerdo con el próximo ataque, yo tampoco lo estoy así que quiero unirme – respondió. Su voz sonó firme. Seth y Jacob la miraron sorprendidos y luego se miraron entre ellos.

NO – gritaron a la vez. Reí internamente – Leah no lo harás. Es peligroso – termino Seth. Ella lo miro incrédula.

Estoy de acuerdo con él. Esto es muy peligroso para ti, tú tienes que volver a la reserva y quedarte allí hasta que todo esto termine – ordeno Jacob.

No lo haré, ninguno de ustedes me va a ordenar nada. Soy lo suficientemente mayor como para decidir por mi propia cuenta – respondió molesta.

Leah, por favor hazme caso y regresa a la…-

Jacob no pudo terminar de hablar ya que aparecieron nueve enormes lobos del bosque. Todos gruñeron a la vez, en nuestra dirección.

¿QUE DIABLOS QUIEREN AQUÍ CHUCHOS? – grito Rose enfadada.

Los lobos gruñeron de nuevo.

Vinieron por Nessie – respondió Edward furioso.

A ella no le tocaran un solo cabello – dije furiosa. Me iba a lanzar sobre ellos pero Edward me sujeto de la cintura. Carlisle se adelanto unos pasos a nosotros.

Díganme porque vienen a atacarnos. No hemos roto el tratado – dijo Carlisle. Los lobos gruñeron y aullaron.

Ellos piensan que la hemos mordido. Quieren acabar con nosotros, y luego con ella – respondió Edward enfadado.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Seth y yo gruñimos.

Miren chuchos del demonio – me solté bruscamente del agarre de Edward. Me iba a sujetar de nuevo pero le advertí con la mirada que no lo hiciera – ustedes NO tocaran a mi hija ¿oyeron bien? Los matare a todos ustedes si llegan a acercarse a menos de cien metros de ella – gruñí.

Un enorme lobo color blanco y gris se lanzo contra mí gruñendo. Lo esquive y golpee en la espalda haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol.

¿Quién es el siguiente? – Me burle – Más les vale que se alejen de mi familia o no respondo - gruñí furiosa.

Uno de los lobos, el negro, desapareció en el bosque. Y luego Sam apareció.

Se suponía que no morderían a nadie en el pueblo – gruño él en dirección a Carlisle. Me acerque rápidamente a él.

Dime Sam, quien diablos te crees que eres para venir a intentar atacar a mi familia – gruñí.

Ustedes mordieron a una inocente niña – me dijo furioso. Gruñí.

Como diablos te atreves a decir eso. ¡Nosotros no mordimos a nadie! – le conteste fuera de mi.

No es cierto, lo hemos visto. Tienen a una niña como ustedes – rugió.

¿Como diablos te atreves? Eres un desgraciado – gruño Rosalie desde donde estaba.

Esto se acaba aquí. Y ustedes, Leah, Seth y Jacob son unos traidores, dejar la manada por un grupo de chupasangres – gruño antes de entrar en fase.

Ellos lo imitaron y se transformaron mientras yo me acercaba rápidamente a mi familia.

Los lobos se lanzaron contra nosotros, pero yo fui más rápida y active mi escudo protegiéndonos a todos. Ellos salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones luego de chocar contra el escudo. Se pusieron de pie gruñendo. Leah y Jacob estaban sorprendidos, no entendían que sucedía.

Sam, hagamos las cosas bien. La niña no fue mordida – trato de mediar Carlisle. Él le gruño y quiso lanzarse contra él pero choco con el escudo de nuevo.

Miren malditos perros quiero que se vayan de aquí AHORA – grite – SI NO SE LARGAN DE MI CASA EN ESTE INSTANTE LOS MATARE A TODOS – termine furiosa. Ellos retrocedieron un par de pasos.

Ellos no se irán amor – dijo Edward sujetándome – y tu no los mataras, no te dejare – lo mire incrédula – tranquila, tampoco dejare que toquen a nuestra hija.

Me tranquilicé, un poco.

Carlisle es inútil hablar, ellos no escucharan – dijo Jasper.

Siendo así tendremos que acabar con ellos – dijo Emmett emocionado.

¡Alto! Nadie luchara, seguiremos intentando. Mientras Bella pueda usar su escudo no nos hará falta luchar – dijo Esme mirando en mi dirección. Asentí.

Yo quería luchar, pero por ella no lo haría.

Esme, es inútil los chuchos esos – apunto hacia la manada fuera del escudo – no escuchan palabras. Quieren pelea y es lo que nosotros les daremos. No podemos dejar que se metan con nuestra familia – respondió Rose.

Así es Esme, esto es inútil las palabras no sirven, tu sabes que yo no apoyo la violencia pero ellos quieren meterse con nuestra familia, quieren atacar a Renesmee y yo no lo permitiré – respondí furiosa.

Bien, pero no nos precipitaremos. Hay que pensar en algo. Nessie está durmiendo arriba. ella no tiene porque…-

Justo en ese momento Nessie apareció en la puerta de entrada de la casa con su pijama puesto, su cabello despeinado y una mueca de sueño. Sonrió cuando nos vio, pero luego noto la escena completa y su rostro se lleno de terror.

Comenzó a llorar intensamente. Todos nos miramos y corrimos hacia ella.

Vamos amor, no llores – pedí mientras la abrazaba.

Mami quienes son ellos – dijo llorando mientras apuntaba a los lobos que estaban junto a Seth y los otros que estaban a unos metros de la casa.

Los que están con Seth son unos amigos. Los otros ignóralos, vinieron a hablar con el abuelito, pero se irán pronto – dije tratando de calmarla.

Sam apareció de nuevo en su forma humana.

Nosotros no nos iremos a ningún lado hasta acabar con ustedes y esa… cosa – dijo mientras miraba despectivamente a Nessie. Ella se estremeció por su tono.

Mami – susurro asustada. Gruñí en su dirección –a Sam.

Me puse de pie y deje a Renesmee con Rosalie y Alice.

Emmett ven conmigo. Tu también Jasper – pedí. Ellos asintieron extrañados y me siguieron – mira Sam esto se acaba aquí. Estoy harta de toda tu sarta de estupideces. Jasper – "envíales olas de sueño" complete en mi mente. El asintió y me hizo caso. Todos los licántropos fuera de mi escudo cayeron dormidos al suelo – Emmett ven conmigo. Nos encargaremos de borrar todo recuerdo que tenga que ver con Renesmee – ordene. El asintió.

Al cabo de media hora habíamos terminado de borrar todos sus recuerdos acerca de Renesmee. Ellos comenzaron a despertar de a poco. Estaban desorientados.

¿Que sucedió? ¿Que hacemos aquí? – se preguntó Sam en voz baja. Luego volteo a vernos – Cullen.

Sam tenemos que hablar. Solo tú vendrás nosotros – exigí. El me miro extrañado pero asintió – vamos. Emmett, Jasper encárguense – pedí. Ellos asintieron.

Sam comenzó a caminar detrás de mí. Emmett y Jasper a sus lados. Lo guié hasta donde estaban los demás con Nessie. Ella se oculto tras Rosalie.

Nessie, ven cariño – pedí dulcemente. Ella asomo su cabecita y luego –lentamente- se acerco a mí. Escuche un jadeo de Sam, pero lo ignore.

Es… una niña. La… han mordido – dijo Sam enojándose.

Alto ahí, esto no será así de nuevo. Jasper – pedí. Él lo tranquilizo – Sam concéntrate. Su corazón late – respondí. Nessie tomo mi mano asustada.

Sam la observo unos minutos y luego jadeo.

No… esto no es…- balbuceaba.

Si, si lo es. Ella es mitad vampiro y mitad humana – respondí. El negó con la cabeza – Sam no te pongas histérico. Tú lo oíste, todos podemos oír su corazón.

Comenzaba a enfadarme. Edward se paro alado de Nessie y ella tomo su mano, estaba asustándola. Nessie se aparto un poco de mí y tomo la mano de Sam. Seguramente le estaba mostrando algo ya que estaba con sus ojitos cerrados y concentrada.

Cuando Sam se apartó de ella la observó sorprendido. No podía creerlo. Escarbé en su mente y ví lo que Nessie le había mostrado.

Ya oíste su corazón, lo viste, ella no fue mordida. Nació así, así que ahora lárgate, tú y tus chuchos – gruñí.

No es posible – dijo de nuevo. Rodé los ojos.

¿Qué diablos no es posible? Lo estás viendo maldito – grito Rosalie.

Vete Sam, no quiero tener que acabar contigo – respondí.

Bien. Seth, Leah, Jacob vámonos – ordeno. Ellos nos miraron un momento – vámonos he dicho.

Ellos nos echaron una última mirada antes de ir tras Sam y los demás lobos.

Malditos chuchos – gruño Rosalie una vez desaparecieron.

* * *

**Acá otro capitulo, todo esto gracias a los hermosos reviews que me dejaron! **

**Recuerden, sólo quedan dos capitulos más para el final :D **

**_Mar ~_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo dieciséis:**

**Bella's POV**

Ya han pasado casi tres meses desde el incidente con los lobos. Por suerte entendieron que Nessie nació así y no fue mordida. Por lo que ya no tuvimos problemas. La boda seria la próxima semana, y está mañana Senna, Kachiri y Zafrina llegaron pero ahora salieron a explorar el área.

Estábamos a mitad de noviembre. No faltaba mucho para navidad. Este año lo festejaríamos por Nessie. Ella estaba muy emocionada. Por suerte desde que paso lo de los lobos Nessie y Seth pudieron seguir viéndose y van de caza cada dos o tres días juntos.

Alice y Rose habían ido de compras y se habían llevado a Emmett con ellas para que cargaran las bolsas. Edward había ido a Seattle por una "emergencia" con Esme, y Carlisle estaba en el hospital. Nessie y Seth habían ido a cazar. Por lo que solo quedábamos en la casa Jazz y yo.

Oye Jazz – dije. No tenia idea de que hacer y estaba muy aburrida.

El volteo a verme.

¿Que sucede Bella? – pregunto sonriendo. Seguro sintió mi aburrimiento.

Me aburro – dije simplemente. El rió.

Lo se, yo también – respondió.

Quiero a Edward – pensé. Tenia ganas de tomarlo, arrastrarlo al cuarto, quizás amarrarlo a la cama y…

Bella – grito Jasper sacándome de mis cavilaciones – mantén esos pensamientos fuera de tu cabeza, Alice no está – pidió. Reí.

Edward tampoco – hice un puchero.

Con más razón, no sea cosa que me lancé encima de ti – se burlo. Lo fulmine con la mirada.

¡Oye! – me queje.

¿Que? Te imaginas. Seria algo bizarro – respondió estremeciéndose.

Me imagine a mí y a Jasper… Wa…

Si… seria algo demasiado bizarro – respondí borrando la imagen mental.

Mami, mami – oí la voz de Nessie. Corrí hacia ella. Estaba en la entrada. Venia con Seth. Ella salto de su lomo y corrió hacia mí. Tenía una gran sonrisa.

La alce en brazos.

¿Que sucede cariño? – pregunte. Jasper apareció a mi lado.

Casé un ciervo más grande que el de Seth – rió. Le sonreí.

Eso es genial cariño. Ahora vayamos adentro mientras regresa Seth ¿si? – pregunte. Ella asintió a la vez que Seth desaparecía para volver a su forma humana.

Ey Bells supe por Alice que pusieron nueva fecha a la boda – dijo Seth entrando a la casa unos minutos después. En su rostro había una gran sonrisa. Asentí sonriendo.

Si la semana que viene. ¡Tienes que venir eh! - dije. El asintió.

Por supuesto que vendré ¿quien si no cuidara de esta pequeña revoltosa? – dijo revolviendo el cabello de Nessie. Ella le saco la lengua.

Tía Rose – dijo ella. Seth rió.

Por cierto se han transformado más chicos – comenzó Seth de manera seria – lo que quiere decir que hay más… vampiros por aquí.

Lo sé. Lo más seguro es que sea porque Zafrina, Kachiri y Senna andan por los alrededores. Llegaron está mañana – respondió Jazz.

Vendrán más Seth, por la boda – dije a modo de aviso. El asintió.

OH OK, le avisare a Sam. Han estado rastreando la zona. Lo mejor sería que les avisen a todos sus amigos que vengan para la boda sobre el tratado. Si no, Sam atacara… y no queremos eso – respondió. Asentí mostrándome de acuerdo.

Si yo también lo creo. Ha sido bastante difícil ya con el otro tema – dije. Jasper y Seth asintieron.

¿Mami donde está papi? – preguntó Nessie. Voltee a verla y le sonreí mientras la sentaba en mi regazo.

Fue a Seattle a hacer no sé qué. Regresara pronto – respondí. Ella sonrió y asintió.

Oye Bells ¿sabias que Alice ya tiene todo listo para la boda y que te sacaran de la casa dos días antes hasta el día de la boda para arreglar todo? – se burlo Jazz. Lo fulmine con la mirada.

Si lo sé. Lo leí en la mente de Rose en un descuido. Por lo que Alice planea los hombres – rodé los ojos – tienen que quedarse a ayudarla con la decoración – me burle. Su cara cambio de burla a felicidad – pero no te preocupes hermanito yo te salvare – me burle – arreglare con Alice para que tu vayas conmigo – le guiñe un ojo. El se tenso.

ESTAMOS EN CASA FAMILIA – grito Alice. A su lado estaba Rose con cinco bolsas –igual que Alice- y Emmett cargaba como veinte bolsas. Reí – Bella ya vi que husmeaste en la mente de Rose – me regaño. Me encogí de hombros – también vi otra cosa – sonrió maliciosamente en dirección a Jasper. El se estremeció – mi respuesta es SI – grito emocionada. Reí. Obviamente Alice ya lo había visto – irán a Seattle por dos días desde hoy en la noche. Nessie ira con ustedes. Esme, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, Rose y yo nos encargaremos de la decoración – finalizo.

Alice, amor, no crees que sea mejor que…-

Jasper Hale tú iras con Bella y Nessie a Seattle hasta el domingo en la noche. Está dicho – gruño Alice mientras subía las escaleras. Detrás de ella subió Rose seguida de Nessie que quería husmear que habían comprado sus tías.

Lo vez hermanito, tú – apunte a Jasper – iras conmigo y Nessie a Seattle – termine con una gran sonrisa. Emmett estalló en carcajadas seguido de Seth y yo.

Eres malvada Bells. Por eso eres mí hermana – me guiño un ojo Emmett. Sonreí orgullosa.

Lo sé he aprendido del mejor – le guiñe un ojo. El me regalo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

**Edward's POV**

Estábamos a tres días de mi boda con Bella. Era increíble como volaba el tiempo. Casi todo estaba listo. Alice seguía un poco histérica ya que faltaban dos días y aun no terminaban de llegar los invitados.

Claro que seria algo exclusivamente de vampiros ya que en su mayoría –sin contar al clan Denali- no compartían nuestra dieta. Zafrina, Kachiri y Senna les indicaron a todos los que fueron llegando las áreas donde podían cazar. También les advertimos de los licántropos y del tratado.

Ya habían llegado Tia, Benjamin, Amun y Kebi –el clan egipcio. También llegaron los del clan irlandés: Siobhan, Liam y Maggie. Así como algunos nómadas como Peter y Charlotte (amigos de Jasper) y Mary y Randall. Y los nómadas europeos Charles y Makena, y Alistair. Seria algo pequeño y discreto.

Bella, Nessie y Jasper habían salido hacia unas horas hacia Seattle donde pasarían los siguientes dos días y la noche anterior a la boda regresarían.

¡Edward deja de pensar y ven a ayudar, estamos organizando tú boda! – me grito Alice. Salí de mis cavilaciones y fui hacia ella para ayudarla. Si, nos esperaban unos largos dos días.

¿Qué necesitas Alice? – pregunte. Ella me fulminó con la mirada.

Ayuda a Emmett y Carlisle – ordeno. Asentí antes de ir hacia Carlisle y Emmett que estaban acomodando algunos asientos para los invitados.

De la que te salvaste Jazz, pensé.

**Bella's POV**

Aparque el Mercedes en el estacionamiento del hotel donde nos hospedaríamos los próximos dos días que estemos en Seattle. Habíamos alquilado una habitación –más bien Alice lo hizo- en la suite principal –y más costosa- del hotel.

Ya que Jasper y yo no dormíamos no necesitábamos más habitaciones. La suite en si, era como un mini apartamento. Tenía habitación, cocina, sala de estar, baño. Etc.

Cuando nos terminamos de acomodar Jasper fue por algo de comer mientras yo cambiaba a Nessie que andaba algo inquieta desde que salimos de Forks.

¿Mami podemos ir al parque de diversiones? – preguntó mientras yo la ayudaba a ponerse su polerón amarillo. Observe hacia fuera. Estaba lloviendo.

No lo creo cariño. Está lloviendo y no es bueno para ti – respondí. Ella hizo un puchero.

¿Qué haremos entonces? – preguntó.

No lo sé cielo. Ya veremos. Solo estaremos aquí dos días – dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Regrese – dijo Jazz mientras entraba con un carrito de comida. Había pasteles, comidas saladas y otros tipos de comida que Emmett amaría.

¿No crees que sea mucho? – pregunte mientras Nessie y yo caminábamos hacia el.

No lo sé. ¿Podemos guardarlo para no tener que salir tanto? – se encogió de hombros.

¿Mami puedo? – preguntó observando con sus ojitos brillosos el pastel de chocolate.

Claro que si, pero solo una porción – ella asintió. Le corte una porción y ella se sentó en una sillita frente a la tele con el y comenzó a comer mientras miraba caricaturas.

~.~

¿Mami cuando nos iremos de Forks? – preguntó mí pequeña mientras caminábamos rumbo al parque. Hoy estaba nublado, pero sin lluvia.

Pues… aun no hemos hablado de eso…- dije mientras miraba a Jazz que negó con la cabeza.

Creo que un poco después de la boda – murmuro. Asentí.

¿Iré a la escuela cuando nos mudemos? – preguntó de nuevo.

Si cariño, iras a la escuela – respondí sonriendo. Siempre tan curiosa.

¿Puedo ir al columpio? – preguntó cuando llegamos al parque.

Claro que si. Pero con cuidado, Jazz y yo estaremos en aquella banca – apunte la banca. Ella asintió y corrió a los columpios mientras Jazz y yo nos sentábamos en la banca.

Ahora tiene sentido la frase "crecen muy rápido" – dije de la nada. Jazz rió.

¿Si verdad? – se burlo. Apoyé mí cabeza en su hombro.

Aun no lo creo. Yo me había acostumbrado a la idea que nunca podría tener esto cuando fui transformada, incluso en ese tiempo, había aceptado –aunque me costo más- que no iba a volver a ver a Edward. Y ahora tanto tiempo después…- suspire – tengo una familia, padres, hermanos – le sonreí – a Edward, y ahora a Nessie – sonreí.

Lo sé. Yo tampoco pensé que iba a tener esto. No con como era. Yo antes no tenía nada, estaba por estar, ahora tengo a Alice, te tengo a ti, a mis hermanos y a Carlisle y Esme. Y tengo, por supuesto, una hermosa sobrina – sonrió.

Es increíble. Creo que ser transformadas aquella noche en Florencia fue lo mejor que nos pudiera haber pasado a Alice y a mí – musite – si eso no hubiera pasado… nosotras habríamos terminado aquel curso y para cuando regresáramos Edward seria transformado y nosotras no…- suspire de tristeza.

¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó confundido. Suspire nuevamente. Era hora de hablarlo con alguien que no fueran Rose o Alice. Todos estos años Alice y yo habíamos sabido esto y con la única que lo habíamos hablado era con Rose. Edward fue el primero –luego de ser transformado- en enterarse. Pero Jazz o Em no sabían nada. Mucho menos Esme o Carlisle.

Alice tuvo un sueño poco antes ser transformadas, antes de vernos transformadas – tome aire que no necesitaba – ella dijo que si nosotras no éramos transformadas esa noche, volveríamos a Chicago como estaba previsto. Justo antes de que la gripe atacara en Chicago. Primero caería el padre de Edward y Alice, luego mis padres y luego nosotras. Elizabeth, la madre de Alice y Edward, enfermaría por cuidarnos y Edward por cuidarnos a las tres… digo… es confuso lo sé – dije al ver su confusión – pero… el caso es que Alice y yo moriríamos antes que Edward cayera enfermo y… el seria transformado y nosotras no – termine de contar.

Es…- murmuro. Estaba sin palabras.

Si. Raro, pero es cierto. Alice nunca se equivocaba. Pero algo pasó, en realidad ese viaje a Florencia fue planeado de último minuto. Nosotras estábamos emocionadas con la idea de conocer Italia, así que fuimos. Por eso todo cambio. De no haber ido a Florencia, o a ese curso, principalmente ahora Edward seria vampiro, si, pero Alice y yo habríamos muerto aquel verano en 1918 – dije.

¿El sabe? Edward, digo – preguntó. Asentí.

Si el sabe. Se lo contamos cuando nos mudamos de Chicago luego de el ser transformado – sonreí – el no quería que fuéramos a ese viaje, igual que nuestros padres, pero siempre nos apoyaba en todo. Así que pudimos ir. Agradeció que hayamos ido – sonreí.

Por suerte fueron – sonrió el también.

Lo sé… fue la mejor decisión que pudimos haber tomado. Aun que lamento no haber estado para mis padres, para despedirme de ellos. Ni de mí suegro – sonreí con nostalgia. El me abrazo.

Mami ¿podemos comprar un helado? – preguntó Nessie a unos metros nuestro apuntando un puesto de helados.

Claro que si – se me adelanto Jazz – quédate aquí. Yo iré – dijo para mí. Le sonreí agradecida. El se puso de pie y tomo la mano de Nessie y caminaron hacia el puesto de helados. Mí vista viajo a través del parque. Suspire.

Extrañaría la tranquilidad que hay en Seattle, o Forks. Seguramente Alice tenía pensado mudarnos a alguna ciudad grande llena, de tiendas y centros comerciales. Por lo que ya no habría tranquilidad.

Creo que es hora de volver al hotel – dije cuando Jazz y Nessie regresaban. El asintió y mí niña me sonrió mientras seguía comiendo su helado de chocolate.

Vamos entonces – dijo Jazz. Caminamos de regreso al hotel y subimos directamente a nuestra "habitación". Cuando Nessie termino su helado corrió a ver caricaturas.

¿Mami podemos llamar a papi y los tíos y abuelitos? – preguntó Nessie. Me acerque a ella que estaba sentada en la cama con mí móvil en sus manitas.

Claro que si. A ver préstame el móvil – pedí. Ella me sonrió mientras me lo tendía. Marque el número del móvil de Carlisle. El seguro atendería. Sonó tres veces antes de que alguien tomara la llamada.

Buenas noches, móvil de Carlisle Cullen – se oyó la voz cantarina de Alice. Rodé los ojos.

Buenas noches Alice – salude. Jasper al oír el nombre de ella apareció a mí lado rápidamente.

Hola Jazzy, Bellie, Nessie – nos saludo.

Hola tía Ali – saludo mí niña.

Hola amor – saludo Jazz. Rodé los ojos. Hasta de lejos eran miel sobre hojuelas.

¿Cómo va todo por allá? – pregunte.

Bien, bien – respondió – ¿quieres que ponga el altavoz? – preguntó.

Seria bueno. Nessie quiere hablar con todos – dije.

Hola pequeña – se oyó la voz de Emmett. Rodé los ojos. Aquí vamos…

.

.

Cariño es hora de dormir. Es casi media noche – regañe a Nessie que no quería dormir. Ya habíamos cortado con la familia hacia casi tres horas. Nessie no quería irse a dormir y se estaba haciendo tarde. Jazz había salido a cazar o dar una vuelta, no recuerdo bien.

Pero mami… papi siempre me canta antes de dormir – hizo un tierno puchero.

Nessie papá no está aquí, así que por hoy no te podrá cantar – trate de hacerla entrar en razón.

Pero quiero que me cante – dijo y comenzó a llorar.

Vamos pequeña por…- el sonido de mí móvil me interrumpió. Lo tome y conteste sin ver quien era - ¿Qué? – dije bruscamente. No era momento para llamar cuando estaba tratando de que Nessie dejara de llorar y se durmiera.

Llame en son de paz – se oyó una voz aterciopelada a través del teléfono – Alice me dijo que llamara porque estabas algo molesta y tubo razón – rió. Nessie al oír la voz de Edward dejo de llorar al instante y sonrió.

¿Es papá, mami? – preguntó emocionada. Le sonreí y asentí – quiero hablar con el – pidió. Asentí nuevamente mientras ponía el altavoz.

Hola pequeña. Espero que no estés haciendo enfadar a mamá – dijo Edward.

No papi es que no podía dormir sin que me cantaras – sonrió. El rió a través del teléfono.

Lo sé, tú tía me dijo que llamara o pasarías la noche sin dormir. Ahora hazle caso a tú madre y a la cama. Yo te cantare – pidió. Ella obedientemente volvió a la cama y se tapo sonriente. Me senté a su lado.

Edward comenzó a tararear la nana que había compuesto para ella cuando volvimos a Forks. Esa con la que Nessie siempre se dormía. Al rato se quedo dormida con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Ya se durmió – dije a Edward.

Lo sé. Espero que este cómoda. Ella nunca ha dormido fuera de casa – murmuro. Sonreí.

Bueno se acostumbrara… creo – dije – tengo que colgar amor. Nos veremos mañana en la noche – sonreí.

Nos vemos. Las amo – dijo.

Lo se. Nosotras también te amamos. Suerte con Alice – dije. Luego de despedirnos colgué. Suspire mientras acariciaba el rostro de mí niña. Era perfecta, como su padre.

* * *

**Hola! Acá el penúltimo episodio! :D Subo ahora, ya, el último también. Si quieren que haga la secuela dejen reviews! **

_**Mar ~**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo diecisiete: **

**Bella's POV **

Me encontraba siendo arreglada por Alice y Rosalie, estaba sentada desde muy temprano y me estaba aburriendo.

Cerré los ojos y me puse a pensar en lo afortunada que era, tenía una gran familia, una hija maravillosa y tenía a mi Edward. Podía decir que mi no-vida era perfecta.

Cuando Alice y Rosalie terminaron de arreglarme, Alice se dirigió a su enorme armario y saco mi vestido, el vestido era hermoso. Era strapless, corte princesa, estaba pegado al torso, y de la cintura para abajo era esponjado.

Me ayudaron a ponérmelo, la ropa interior para la luna de miel ya la traía, esa me la había puesto yo. Sería muy vergonzoso hacerlo con ellas presentes, todo lo habían comprado ellas y bueno no dejaba nada a la imaginación, solo decían "Edward se volverá loco" y eso no ayuda. Terminaron de ponerme el vestido para volverme a retocar el maquillaje.

Rosalie trajo mis zapatos, eran blancos con tacón alto, el tacón tenia brillantes por todos lados eran simples pero hermosos. Alice los había escogido, en cuanto los vio dijo que eran perfectos para mí.

Bien Bella, quedaste preciosa - me dijo Alice.

Si Bella, realmente te vez genial - secundo Rosalie.

Puedo verme ahora - les pregunte. La verdad, no me habían dejado verme en un espejo en todo el día, dijeron que quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Está bien, puedes verte ahora - Alice me ayudo a levantarme de la silla y me llevo a su baño, ahí había un enorme espejo. Rosalie nos siguió de cerca.

Me pare frente al espejo y quede impresionada, la mujer del espejo era hermosa y era yo. Me veía como una princesa, en mi caso, una princesa vampiro.

¿Y bien, te gusta? - me preguntó Alice.

Alice, gracias me dejaste hermosa, a ti también Rose mi cabello se ve fantástico - Rosalie me había recogido el todo el pelo y lo había amarrado todo hacia atrás y me había puesto una pequeña tiara.

Bella cariño, tú ya eres hermosa. Nosotras solo resaltamos tu belleza - me contesto Rose.

Gracias chicas - les dije, si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo en ese momento.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y entro mi pequeña Renesmee.

Hola cariño - la salude mientras la ponía en mi regazo.

Cuidado Bells, no vayas a arruinar todo lo que hicimos. No tenemos tiempo para arreglarte de nuevo - me regaño Alice.

Tranquila Al, todo está bien - me voltee para ver el atuendo de Nessie - te vez hermosa cariño - le dije.

Tenía un vestido blanco con tirantes y corte corazón en el pecho, con un listón azul atado en la cintura, y la falda cayendo en holanes hasta el piso.

Su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo con sus rizos cayendo por su espalda y con un fleco cubriendo parte de su frente.

Gracias, tú también te vez hermosa mami - adoraba a mi Nessie.

Pasamos un poco de tiempo más en la habitación mientras Alice y Rosalie se arreglaban. Claro ellas lo hicieron en cuestión de minutos. El vestido de Rose era color lavanda el escote tenía corte corazón con un pequeño listón en su cintura color morado. La falda era larga hasta el piso y a medio muslo dejado a la vista sus largas y torneadas piernas.

El de Alice era de un lindo color lila, con el escote era en corte en v, era largo hasta un poco antes de rodilla. Su vestido era simple, pero muy hermoso y le sentaba muy bien.

Bien, ya casi es hora de bajar. Todo está listo - aviso Alice mientras se ponía unos hermosos pendientes.

Bien muero por ver a Edward - les dije. No me habían dejado verlo desde ayer por la noche cuando regresamos de Seattle que los mandaron a todos los hombres Cullen a un hotel en el pueblo ya que no querían que el novio me viera antes de la boda. Lo extrañaba mucho.

Actúas como si no lo hubieras vistos hace semanas en lugar de horas - se burló Alice.

Solo estoy nerviosa - le dije. Eso era verdad estaba realmente nerviosa, no tenía porque, pero eso no evitaba que los nervios volvieran.

En ese momento Esme entro por la puerta. Ella tenía puesto un hermoso vestido en un color gris oscuro, que se ceñía a su figura esbelta, el escote era en forma de v, y tenía parte de la espalda al descubierto, tenía el mismo corte a medio muslo que el vestido de Rosalie, tenía unas hermosas zapatillas negras con tacón de 15 cm.

Pues no debes cariño, todo estará bien ¿cierto Alice? - Esme preguntó.

Cierto - aseguro la duende.

Te vez hermosa Esme - le dije.

Gracias cariño, tú te maravillosa - me dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Ven, tengo algo que darte - me pare y deje a Nessie en el piso para acercarme a Esme - como es tradicional necesitas algo nuevo - me dijo entregándome un hermoso brazalete de oro blanco, con flores que tenían incrustados zafiros azules.

Esme es hermoso, no tienes porque - le dije.

Algo usado - dijo Rosalie dándome una gargantilla de perlas y brillantes - lo uso en todas mis bodas, así que lo quiero de regreso - dijo sonriéndome.

Y algo azul - Alice se me acerco con una liga en mano, era azul cielo con encaje blanco, y un pequeño moñito con una perla en medio.

Me ayudo a ponérmela y bajo de nuevo mi vestido, arreglándolo un poco ya que se había arrugado según Alice. Ella quería que todo estuviera perfecto.

Bien, ahora si ya estas completa. Oficialmente perfecta - Alice dijo. Una sonrisilla apareció por su cara - será mejor que bajemos antes de que Edward suba a buscarte – termino riendo.

Todas reímos y salimos del cuarto. Toda la casa estaba arreglada para la boda, esta sería en el patio trasero. Todos se habían esforzado mucho para que todo quedara perfecto, o lo más parecido a perfecto según Alice.

En cuento toque el primer escalón, me legaron un montón de olores, eran flores. Rosas, amapolas, Fresia y lilas.

Bajamos las escaletas, tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Pero solo basto con que pusiera un pie fuera de las escaleras para que una ola de paz me llenara.

Parece que no eres la única nerviosa - dijo Esme con una risita.

Carlisle apareció por la puerta que dirigía al patio trasero, él sería quien me entregaría en el altar. Se lo había pedido ya que el era como mí padre y el acepto gustoso.

Hasta que llegas donde estabas y porque tardaste tanto. Casi voy y entrego yo a Bella porque tú no apareces - le dijo Alice a Carlisle. Tal vez sonara un poco irrespetuosa, pero todos la entendíamos, se había esforzado mucho para que todo saliera perfecto.

Lo lamento pero estaba con Edward tratando de convencerlo de que Bella no se iba a fugar antes de la boda - dijo él riéndose un poco. A mí me pareció estúpido. Como si yo fuera capaz de dejarlo plantado en el altar.

Bien ¿lista Bella? - me pregunto Carlisle enganchando nuestros brazos.

Siempre - le dije más segura que nunca.

Ten, Bella - me dijo Alice entregando un hermoso ramo compuesto de orquídeas - y no vayas a tropezar, recuerda que todo tiene que ser perfecto – se burlo.

Eso me trajo recuerdos de cuando era humana. Yo era demasiado torpe. No podía andar por una superficie plana sin tropezarme. El día de mí boda –humana- con Edward casi tropezaba cuando Charlie estaba llevándome al altar.

La tradicional marcha nupcial comenzó. Alice entro primero, seguida de Rosalie. Alice camino hacía el altar con su peculiar andar, que casi parecía que bailaba hacía el altar. Rosalie era diferente, ella caminaba con gracia y elegancia.

Rosalie y Alice eran mis damas de honor. Emmett era él padrino de Edward, él ya estaban en su lugar. Emmett tenía un traje negro, con corbatín del mismo color.

Luego entro Nessie tirando pétalos de rosa a su paso, se acomodó al lado de Rosalie y se quedó quietecita.

Una vez ellas se acomodaron en sus lugares, me tocó a mí entrar. Comencé a caminar con Carlisle a mi lado, seguía un poco nerviosa pero en cuanto lo vi todos los nervios se fueron y llego la añoranza de estar a su lado. Todo él me infundía valor y seguridad.

La macha se me hacia muy lenta y yo estaba luchando para no acercarme corriendo a él y guardar la calma. Cuando llegamos al altar ahí estaba mi Edward en todo su esplendor. Vestía un traje negro impecable, con camisa blanca y corbata, se veía simplemente perfecto.

Él ofreció su mano y Carlisle tomo la mía y la coloco en la de Edward. Cuando nuestras manos se tocaron me sentí completa.

La boda fue muy especial y hermosa. Emmett entrego los anillos y dijimos nuestros votos.

Yo Edward Cullen, te acepto a ti Isabella Swan, por ser la mujer más especial en el mundo, por ayudarme y estar conmigo en todo momento, por sacarme de la oscuridad y traerle luz a mi vida, porque me diste el regalo más maravilloso del mundo - dijo - por darme tu amor y cariño. Me diste todo sin esperar nada a cambio y me quisiste como era, te querré, cuidare y amare todo lo que la vida nos dé. Acepto - dijo poniendo el anillo en mi dedo.

Yo Isabella Swan, te acepto a ti Edward Cullen, por amarme y hacerme la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Porque lo soy por estar a tu lado, por ser todo lo que quiero y necesito, porque me ofreciste todo, una familia, tu amor. Por darme los momentos más especiales. Te amo y lo haré tanto como vivamos. Acepto - Dije yo poniéndole el anillo.

Si hay alguien que se oponga a la unión de estas dos personas, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre - el sacerdote espero un momento - sin más, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia – termino.

Edward sin esperar nada más me tomo por la cintura y me beso, demostrándome todo el amor que sentía en esos momentos, al igual que él entregue todo el amor que sentía en el beso.

Una vez nos separamos todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir, y aunque no eran muchos todos eran especiales para todos.

Esme comenzó a tomarnos fotos con todo el mundo mientras nos felicitaban.

Felicidades chicos - nos dijo Jacob, abrazándome a mí y dándole la mano a Edward.

Gracias Jake - dije devolviéndole el abrazo. Luego de la disputa con los hombres lobo nuestra relación cambio. Nos hicimos más cercanos y éramos algo así como mejores amigos.

No se muevan, quiero una foto - dijo Esme con su cámara en mano, lista para tomar más fotos.

Nos acomodamos los tres Edward a mi derecha y Jake a mi izquierda, pero antes de que Esme tomara la foto llego Nessie.

OH, Jacob carga a Renesmee - le dijo Esme a Jake.

El tomo a Nessie en sus brazos. Luego de la foto Nessie fue con Rosalie y Emmett que estaban bailando y Jake volvió con Leah. Seth se acerco a nosotros con una gran sonrisa.

Felicidades chicos – nos abrazo uno a uno – espero que aun que se vayan de aquí me vengan a visitar – rió. OH si, luego de la boda en una semana nos iríamos de Forks a Chicago.

Claro y tú puedes visitarnos – dijo Nessie corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo.

Cuando ellos se alejaron se acercaron los Denali a felicitarnos. Aun que Tanya estuvo un poco reacia, lo hizo. También nos felicitaron Senna, Zafrina y Kachiri, al igual que los amigos de Carlisle y los de Jasper. También había llegado un nómada llamado Garret que quedo prendado de Kate.

Después de que todos nos felicitaron y Esme se cansó de las fotos, nos dirigimos a la fiesta. Esta seguía siendo en la casa. Alice se las había ingeniado para crear el altar y un salón de fiestas en el patio trasero y todo había quedado perfecto.

Aunque el altar, había quedado un poco adentrado al bosque, todo había estado hermoso. El lugar estaba adornado con miles de flores blancas y había luz por todas partes.

Edward tomo mi mano y me jalo hacía la parte donde sería la fiesta.

Caminamos lentamente, disfrutando del silencio y la compañía del otro, los demás ya se habían ido para terminar algunas cosas de la fiesta, nosotros éramos los últimos.

Así que, pensaste que me fugaría antes de la boda - decidí bromear un poco.

OH, calla estaba muy nervioso. Tardaste mucho en aparecer - dijo él tratando de defenderse.

Es tradicional que la novia llegue tarde el día de su boda. Además yo jamás te dejaría plantado en el altar. Te amo y eso no lo cambiara nada. Creo que esta es la sexta ves que te lo demuestro – le sonreí. El me beso suavemente - Hoy fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida - le dije mientras me acercaba para besarlo de nuevo.

También fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Te amo mucho, más que la vida misma - dijo él acortando la distancia de nuestras bocas.

Nos sumergimos en un beso lleno de amor y pasión. Nos dimos todo al igual que en el altar. Estábamos en nuestra pequeña burbuja, lejos de todo lo que nos rodea y metidos en nuestro mundo mientras nos besábamos.

Chicos, guarden eso para su luna de miel - nos gritó Emmett.

Edward gruño en respuesta, pero nos separó un poco para caminar, claro sin soltar mi cintura en ningún momento.

OH cállate Em, tú y yo sabemos que no iremos a ningún lado – reí. Y era cierto. No iríamos a ningún lado ya que teníamos que preparar todo para la mudanza. El rió también mientras regresaba con Rose y Nessie.

**FIN**

* * *

**LLEGAMOS AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA**** :O oh mi dios**

**es la primera historia que termino. Quiero decir que es muy emocionante poder hacerlo, al menos para mi, será que es mi primera vez, ajaja. **

**En fin. Quiero agradecer a todos lo que leyeron mi historia, a todos los que la comentaron y demás. Además claro, quiero mandarle un saludo a mi amiga Karen que gracias a ella tenemos el último capitulo, ella lo escribió, sin saberlo y yo lo adapte. El caso, es que, MUCHAS GRACIAS KAREN :D TE QUIERO AMIGA! **

**Otra cosa, tengo pensado escribir secuela. Si quieren que haya secuela tienen hasta el fin de semana que viene para que lleguemos a 20 o más reviews con este capitulo pidiendo secuela. Si lo hacen, en diez días -apartir de hoy- subiré el primer capitulo de la secuela. Tambíen, necesito que me den algún nombre para la secuela, ya que no se me ocurre nada :(******

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUIERON ESTE FIC, PARA TODOS ELLOS, ESTO ES PARA TODOS USTEDES! **

**LOS QUIERE, MAR.**


	18. Mensaje

Hola bueno... umm estoy trabajando en algunas historias, basadas en anime. Tengo dos de Naruto y una de digimon tamers... buscaba gente interesada en escribir conmigo, especialmente la de naruto ya que yo no sé mucho sobre los jutsus y todo eso.. Sería genial que alguien quisiera ayudarme a escribir.

También tengo en mente uno de Ranma 1/2 y uno de Twiligth, interesados por favor escribanme e.e

Si estás interesado, podes agregarme al msn que es mariana _ dbz hotmail . com ; Solo hay que juntar los espacios. Sino me podes enviar un MP.

Agradezco cualquier ayuda.

En fin, gracias por leerme...


End file.
